


As the Lights Go Down / Когда гаснет свет

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, BAMF Stiles, Casual Relationship, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Spark Stiles, alpha!lydia, but it it?? is it really??, sparks are also known, werewolves are known
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: Стайлз выглядит странно – что, наверное, не очень здорово и даже оскорбительно так говорить о человеке, которого Дерек фактически пригласил, чтобы переспать (или что там под этим подразумевает молодёжь в эти дни)… но это так. На нём тёмные джинсы, чёрная худи с поднятым капюшоном, так что Дереку практически не видно его лицо, только рот и челюсть, а в руках у него снова та самая металлическая бита.Он выглядит так, словно явился избить Дерека до смерти.Затем он улыбается, приподнимает одно плечо и произносит:- Я не могу попасть внутрь, пока ты меня не пригласишь.Дерек настолько впечатлён, что может сказать только:- Правда?Он думал, это касается только вампиров.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As the Lights Go Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878530) by [standinginanicedress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standinginanicedress/pseuds/standinginanicedress). 



У Дерека существует определённый вечерний распорядок.

Он возвращается домой из офиса около шести, паркует машину в одном и том же месте, поднимается по лестнице, отпирает входную дверь и заходит в свою уютную и очень чистую гостиную, в которой присутствует лишь один единственный запах: его собственный. В комнате стоит удобный диван, которым он никогда не пользуется, броский кофейный столик с толстым слоем пыли, и телевизор, который он не включал уже, наверное, несколько месяцев.

Он вешает ключи на предназначенный для них крючок (рядом с фонарём на толстом ремешке и с дубликатом ключей от машины), готовит себе ужин на одного, читает очередную книжку, новую каждую неделю, моет посуду, принимает душ, надевает пижаму, которая лежит сложенная аккуратной стопкой на комоде и, наконец, ложится в кровать в половину десятого вечера, смотрит документальный фильм по Netflix на ноутбуке, пока ему не становится слишком сложно удерживать глаза открытыми, и тогда он засыпает.

Это его жизнь. Этим он занимается последние семь месяцев: ходит на работу, живёт в этом доме, водит машину. Иногда по пятницам и субботам он позволяет стае вытащить себя для очередного бессмысленного времяпрепровождения типа выпивки, ужина или игры в боулинг. Все изучают его внимательными взглядами, скрестив руки на груди и спрашивают «ну… как ты, Дерек?». Понятное дело, почему он не особенно стремится принимать участие в их встречах, но, во-первых, он понимает, что должен присутствовать, потому что это всё же его стая и ему дороги эти люди, так что он готов потерпеть ради них, и, во-вторых, он чувствует вину, потому что следовало бы видеться с ними почаще. Ему стоило бы приглашать их к себе на кино-вечера или просто на ужин, как все они по очереди делают, постоянно приглашая его к себе.

Сам он больше подобным не занимается. Раньше Дерек постоянно это делал. В особенности он запомнил вечер, когда позвал всех поиграть в монополию, и они не спали до четырёх утра. Испепеляли друг друга гневными взглядами, огрызались, фыркали и рычали, пока Скотт не сорвался, перевернув всё игровое поле, и рванул через кофейный столик душить Айзека вместо того, чтобы заплатить пятьсот долларов ренты за Парковую улицу. Или тот раз, когда Кира предложила устроить на заднем дворе Дерека битву шарами с водой. Лидия лежала в шезлонге, принимая солнечные ванны, спрятав глаза за тёмными очками. Скотт посылал в голову Дерека один розовый шарик за другим. Айзек же забрался на дерево, скрываясь от довольно болезненных и метких ударов Киры.

Иногда вечерами он вспоминает те дни и думает «Нужно снова к этому вернуться… мне, правда, стоит опять всех собрать, снова стать нормальным, чтобы всё было как раньше».

Прошло семь месяцев. Пора бы уже перестать заниматься этой хернёй. Семи месяцев обычно хватает за глаза и за уши, чтобы забыть о плохом, верно? Дерек не уверен, как это работает, он с таким ещё никогда не сталкивался. Последние семь месяцев тянулись просто целую вечность, и ему точно должно бы уже стать легче.

И, да. Наверное, ему легче. Он больше не просыпается, ожидая, что будет не один в постели, он перестал брать еду на двоих, думать о создании семьи, купил себе абсолютно непрактичную машину. Это же хорошо, верно? Когда перестаёшь автоматически делать то, что вы делали раньше вдвоём, когда забываешь старые привычки и строишь новую жизнь, беря в расчёт только одного себя… это же значит, что всё позади, правда?

Просто… порой он берёт телефон в руки и едва не заставляет себя нажать на её номер, позвонить ей, узнать, как она. Живётся ли ей лучше после того, как она вдруг решила избавиться от Дерека, оставив обручальное кольцо на кухонном столе, словно больше не желала его видеть как напоминание об их времени вместе. С кем она сейчас. Всё с тем же человеком, ради которого она бросила Дерека?

Скотт и остальные друзья (стая) снова и снова убеждали его не лезть. Не звонить, не проверять её фейсбук, не обсуждать её с их общими знакомыми (как будто кто-то остался – практически все друзья достались ей после развода), не делать ничего. Лучше не знать. Намного лучше пребывать в неизвестности.

Дерек сомневается в этом, но следует совету друзей и каждый раз откладывает телефон в сторону. Решает, что ещё не преодолел это, возможно, никогда не преодолеет. Это нормально? Можно ли считать нормальным, если человек никогда не сможет забыть, что был в отношениях восемь лет с самой школы, а потом она просто ушла? Ни с того, ни с сего. Чёрт, Дерек хотел попросить её перестать принимать противозачаточные и предаваться мечтам, кого хочет больше – девочку или мальчика, пока она с кем-то спала за его спиной. После восьми. Грёбаных. Лет.

Это нормально, если он не сможет это пережить?

Но всё равно, даже если иногда ему становится так одиноко, что он просыпается от этого посреди ночи, даже если иногда ему хочется только одного: встать из-за своего рабочего стола и заорать «Я, блять, увольняюсь», даже если он и раздумывает о вечерах со стаей, где бы его не расспрашивали только о том, как он поживает и что чувствует, Дерек ощущает себя… увязшим в болоте. Замурованным. Ему нужно было что-то с собой делать после ухода Кейт, это было абсолютно необходимо, чёрт побери, и он решил, что самым лучшим решением будет постоянно нагружать себя чем-то. Каждая секунда была распланирована: завтрак, работа, путь домой с аудио-книгой, подъём по лестнице, ужин, посуда, душ, Netflix, сон, и всё повторялось каждый день.

Система сработала как нужно. Когда тебе разбивают сердце, ты испытываешь немыслимые эмоции. Встать с кровати становится непосильной задачей, также как и выходить на улицу, видеть знакомых, их одинаковые выражения жалости на лице, потому что все уже в курсе. От этого буквально выворачивает наизнанку, вести себя как обычно абсолютно невозможно. Поддерживать режим, заставлять себя вставать каждое утро в одно и то же время, не позволяя себя сбиться… это ему помогало.

Проблема в том, что теперь он не может сбежать от этого. Он заставил себя двигаться, несмотря на разбитое сердце, но теперь, в попытках справиться с этим, возникли новые проблемы. Это просто какой-то долбаный невыносимый порочный круг, в который он себя загнал. Иногда ночью Дерек привычно берёт в руку телефон, думая позвонить Скотту, зная, что лучший друг примчится по первому зову, с улыбкой поддерживая любую его прихоть.

Но он не может себя заставить это сделать. Он не понимает почему.

Дерек разработал определённый режим, придерживается его, и это просто привело к катастрофе. Он ненавидит каждую секунду дурацких документальных передач по Netflix (кому, вообще, может быть интересна судьба парня, который когда-то в две тысячи пятом году снял вирусное видео? Всем не плевать?), его тошнит от того, что он готовит на ужин (снова курица с брокколи?), его так бесит работа, что ему буквально приходится прикладывать физические усилия, чтобы не оставить камня на камне от этого места, когда в очередной раз звонит телефон и приходится разбираться с клиентом. Каждая секунда его жизни – это рутина, он умирает от скуки, ожидая, пока что-то произойдёт.

Пока что-то не происходит.

Он сидит за столом, читает «Илиаду» (какого хрена вообще? Он ненавидит эту проклятую книгу, наплевать, что это классика, он же всё-таки не на уроке литературы десятого класса), поглощает рис с жареным мясом, запихивает еду в рот, едва ощущая вкус. Единственный звук во всём доме – это тиканье часов в гостиной. Конечно же, абсолютно традиционный для него вечер.

Необычным всё становится, когда он отрывается от чтения, услышав происходящую на улице ссору. Слышны повышенные голоса, кто-то топает ногами по лестнице, доносится такой отчётливый запах злости и отчаяния, что Дерек не удивился бы, подняв взгляд и увидев этого несчастного человека прямо в своей гостиной.

Не стоит подслушивать. Не стоит подслушивать соседскую ссору.

Но это немного сложно, когда ты оборотень и тебя достало читать скучную книжку, поэтому у него есть хоть какое-то оправдание.

-…я постоянно подозревал!

-Это не то, что ты подумал, клянусь, я… ЭЙ! Эй, не смей даже думать об этом, чёрт…

Раздаётся звук удара, и довольно громкий, так что Дерек предполагает: тот из ссорившихся, кто не должен был что-то делать, это сделал. Судя по воплю ужаса и неверия, он решает: только что произошло что-то весьма шокирующее.

Он не может удержаться.

Дерек встаёт из-за стола, полностью снимает галстук с шеи, бросает его рядом с уже позабытым ужином и подходит к окну, глядя вдаль, чтобы рассмотреть, что же происходит на улице.

Первым делом он видит нескладного на вид парня с металлической бейсбольной битой, который вращает ею в воздухе, крича что-то вроде «Как я мог думать, что мы поженимся!».

Потом он видит своего соседа, человека по имени Крис, который носит футболки в стиле хиппи, плетёные украшения и поджимает губы каждый раз, когда замечает Дерека с полиэтиленовыми пакетами из магазина (как будто только из-за одного Дерека вся планета окажется в огненной гиенне). Он босиком и с обнажённым торсом, а штаны с него едва не спадают.

И только потом он видит машину Криса, припаркованную сразу позади машины Дерека. Но сейчас у неё огромная вмятина на капоте и большая трещина на лобовом стекле. Дерек переводит взгляд на парня с бейсбольной битой и, кажется, понимает, что здесь происходит: удар и крики вдруг обретают смысл.

\- Я же говорю тебе, это было случайно,- теперь кричит Крис, пытаясь подойти ближе к парню, с которым они ругаются, но последний угрожающе замахивается битой в его сторону, словно всерьёз готов размозжить его голову, и Крис замирает, примиряюще вскидывая руки.

\- Случайно?- повторяет парень, точнее орёт. Дерек представляет, как все соседи сейчас стоят перед окнами и наблюдают этот дерьмовый спектакль, шепча друг другу «Ну и ну, Марта, что за дети пошли!». Крис, в свою очередь, кажется, прекрасно об этом помнит, бросая нервные взгляды на соседские дома. Второму парню, видимо, вообще насрать на то, что он устраивает сцену у всех на виду.- Случайно? Неужто! Рот того парня случайно оказался на твоём члене?- судя по всему он готов к тому же поделиться со всеми весьма интимными, постыдными подробностями.

\- Это не то что ты…

Очевидно, устав слушать голос Криса, парень поднимает биту и вчистую отрывает левое зеркало машины с таким оглушающим треском, что Дерек ахает. Происходящее быстро становится самым захватывающим событием последних месяцев, и он даже не принимает в этом участие. Он просто стоит на обочине и наблюдает, словно попал в самый драматичный, напичканный экшеном фильм года, даже не удосужившись купить билет.

Крис снова кричит, парень кричит в ответ, и всё перерастает в одиозный скандал прямо посреди улицы. К счастью, биту вырывают из рук парня и отбрасывают в сторону со странным треском, так что Дереку больше не нужно переживать, что придётся наблюдать, как кому-то вскрывают череп прямо у него на глазах. Но это не значит, что ссора утихает. Ни капли. Кажется, всё становится только хуже, пусть даже никто больше не пытается разбить машину.

Они орут друг другу в лицо разные гадости в духе «может быть, если бы ты, блять, так не бесил и не вымораживал постоянно», и «не могу поверить, что ты так со мной поступил», а потом «ну, не то что бы ты мне часто давал в последнее время». Дерек думает, ему, наверное, стоит отойти от окна, перестать подслушивать, попытаться заглушить ссору берушами. Совершенно очевидно, это интимная перепалка, наполненная таким количеством личных деталей, о которых Дереку абсолютно не стоит знать, и не важно, что парочка вопит друг на друга посередине улицы.

Крис толкает своего (бывшего?) парня достаточно сильно, что тому приходится сделать несколько шагов назад своими длинными ногами, и Дерек думает, что, наверное, не зря не отошёл от окна и не включил громкую музыку, потому что мало ли они от слов перейдут к делу.

Он наблюдает, как под светом уличных фонарей парень пытается удержаться на ногах, рассекая руками воздух, а затем толкает Криса в ответ. На секунду над их головами зловеще мерцает освещение, но никто из двух мужчин не обращает на это никакого внимания, словно всё в порядке вещей.

Во-первых, Крис, может, немного засранец и лузер, но при этом он довольно… накачен. Дерек пару раз пересекался с ним в зале, и он уж точно не пушинка. А его парень вовсе… не такой. Совсем. Наблюдя со своего места, Дерек думает, что они оба люди, так что в этом отношении их шансы равны, но, на самом деле, это совершенно не так. Парень не совсем маленького роста, но тощий, угловатый, и выглядит так, словно никогда в жизни никого не пробовал ударить по лицу. Если всё станет хуже, то Дерек прекрасно понимает, кто выиграет этот бой. И приятного в этом будет мало.

Крис хватает тощего парня за футболку, удерживая его на месте, и Дерек решает: у него нет желания вызывать полицию и выступать в качестве свидетеля, так что он действует по наитию. Дерек вылетает на улицу со сверхъестественной скоростью, буквально перепрыгивая через ступеньки, и за долю секунды оказывается достаточно близко к ним, чтобы крикнуть «ЭЙ!».

Оба переводят взгляд на Дерека, наблюдая, как тот к ним приближается, и только тогда он замечает, что тощий совсем, блять, не человек. Когда Дерек оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать какой-то ещё запах кроме злости и слёз, он ощущает такой сильный запах искры, что едва не падает с ног.

Осознав происходящее, Дереку хочется рассмеяться. Тогда Крису повезло, что его парень решил только битой обработать машину, ведь он при желании мог с лёгкостью поджечь её полностью, лишь щёлкнув пальцами. Государство ограничивает применение магии искрами, но если одного из них достаточно разозлить, то тот, и глазом не моргнув, решит преступить закон. По крайней мере, так слышал Дерек.

Дерек подходит к ним, подняв руки в примиряющем жесте, и спокойно говорит:

\- Ребята, давайте разойдёмся, я не хочу вызывать полицию.

Крис опускает взгляд на футболку искры: он искренне удивлён, что готов был зайти так далеко, затем сглатывает и разжимает пальцы, вздыхая. И снова Дерек думает, что это была хорошая идея - последить за ними, иначе всё могло зайти намного дальше, чем они оба, вероятно, рассчитывали. Правда, в паре метров стоит разбитая машина, но… всё могло быть намного хуже.

Искра отшатывается от Криса, оказываясь ближе к Дереку, запах становится сильнее, насыщеннее, концентрированнее – карамель, думает Дерек. Карамель, с каплей кофе, пепла и, возможно, леса после дождя. Приятный запах.

\- Мы расстаёмся,- решительно произносит он, от крика его голос звучит хрипло и болезненно, и, наверное, ещё дело в том, что по его щекам непрерывным потоком текут слёзы, которые он вовсе не трудится вытирать. Искра наклоняется и подбирает брошенную биту, слабо удерживая её обессиленными пальцами.

\- Стайлз, ну же, это было не…

\- РАССТАЁМСЯ!- искра, точнее Стайлз, повторяет, резко рыча, и оборачивается на секунду, бросив на Криса уничтожающий взгляд. Его глаза на долю мгновения становятся фиолетовыми, и Дерек не может удержаться и не уставиться на него. Он почти не встречал искр где-то помимо фермерского рынка и уж точно ни разу не видел, как они позволяют своей магии показать себя (обычно это происходит только тогда, когда они в ужасном гневе, как сейчас, или когда они реально используют свою силу. По большей части искры - миролюбивый народ, и их способности строго ограничены законом, так что в подобной ситуации Дерек оказывался лишь пару раз). Фиолетовый он видит впервые.

На самом деле, это весьма завораживающее зрелище.

После того, как Крис удручённо вздыхает, Стайлз поворачивается обратно, и когда он смотрит на Дерека, то его глаза снова обычного карего цвета, только покрасневшие от непрекратившихся слёз. Дерек неосознанно делает шаг назад, не привыкший к такому пристальному вниманию искры. В итоге он оказывается на газоне у тротуара, пока искра идёт к нему, держа в руках свою дурацкую биту.

Дерек никогда ещё так не реагировал на искру. Конечно, он встречался с ними взглядом, иногда беседовал и по большей части мог сказать о них только приятные вещи.

Но этот случай? В самом деле, всё довольно… странно. Ему хочется поджать хвост и сбежать в дом, заперев за собой все двери.

Где-то позади них в своей дом возвращается Крис, разочарованно оглядываясь через плечо на своего бывшего парня и скуксившись. Дерек решает, что вместо этого лучше ему перевести взгляд на Стайлза.

В конце концов, Крис оказывается внутри, и на вечерней улице остаются только он и рыдающий искра с битой.

Кажется, Стайлз готов уйти отсюда пешком по проезжей части, шмыгая носом. Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, он достаёт из кармана телефон.

Дерек чешет затылок. Он почему-то чувствует себя причастным ко всей этой ситуации, пусть даже и помешал им дойти до той стадии, когда бы пришлось вызывать полицию, но всё равно он… чувствует вину? Дерек видит, как парень плачет, направляясь в темноту, понятно, что некому отвезти его домой, раз они расстались с Крисом…

Искр сложно назвать беззащитными, они вовсе не такие создания, но парень выглядит неважно. Кто бы не ощутил желание помочь плачущей искре едва старше двадцати, которому, видимо, только что изменили?

Дерек вздыхает, когда тот оказывается в нескольких шагах от него, и говорит:

\- Эй,- его голос заставляет Стайлза повернуть голову и посмотреть на него, замерев в полушаге. От такого взгляда у Дерека снова встают дыбом волосы на затылке, пусть и глаза парня теперь обычного цвета. Он борется со своими эмоциями.- Ты… тебе… нужна помощь?

Стайлз сопит и смотрит на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.

-…подвезти тебя?

Слава богу, молчание не затягивается, и Стайлз качает головой.

\- Нет… я позвоню другу.- Пауза.- Но спасибо, это мило с твоей стороны,- ещё одна пауза, и на этот раз Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку полностью, опустив взгляд на телефон в своей руке, очевидно, он пишет сообщение вышеупомянутому другу,-…и, эмм… извини.

Дерек молчит.

\- За что?

Искра улыбается и снова смотрит прямо в глаза Дереку. Тот напрягается. Что-то в этом взгляде просто…

\- Да. Прости, что тебе пришлось наблюдать эту сцену.

\- Да…- медленно отвечает Дерек, отведя взгляд, не в силах долго выдерживать пристальное внимание искры. Он не понимает, как Крис или кто-то другой могли это выносить.- Было… эмм…

\- Неловко,- договаривает за него Стайлз, и в его руке вибрирует телефон. Он опускает глаза, читая полученное сообщение, и Дерек хватается за эту возможность, чтобы рассмотреть его: обвести взглядом изгиб носа, родинки на щеках, взлохмаченные тёмные волосы.

Симпатичный, подсказывает ему мозг, и эта мысль удивляет. Конечно, после развода он, бывало, заглядывался на окружающих, конечно, смотрел порно, дрочил и всё такое, не сдерживал свои сексуальные потребности ни в коем разе. Но как бы то ни было… его уже давно никто не привлекал с первого взгляда.

Должно быть, всё дело в том, что он искра, думает про себя Дерек, наблюдая, как тот проворно тарабанит большим пальцем по бите. Наверное, всё дело в запахе карамели и дождя вкупе с его привлекательной внешностью.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось… послать всё?- продолжает Стайлз, дописав сообщение и подняв взгляд, смотрит на дом Дерека, стоящий дальше по улице.- Я потратил семь месяцев своей жизни на человека…,- или восемь лет, например,-…а он меня предал, и просто… почему просто не послать всё на хер?

Дерек откашливается. Он прекрасно всё понимает, по правде говоря, разве что использовал бы для этого другие слова. Он знает эти чувства: «почему бы не быть одному до конца жизни», «это дерьмо того не стоит», «я никогда больше никому не смогу доверять», так что… зачем пытаться? Он молчит об этом, понимая, что сейчас лучше промолчать, ведь незнакомому ему искре, конечно же, наплевать на личные проблемы Дерека.

\- Конечно.

Стайлз пропускает сквозь пальцы свои взлохмаченные волосы и фыркает, закатывая глаза.

\- Все только и делают, что разочаровывают,- говорит он, шмыгая носом, наконец, вытирает оставшиеся слёзы с лица и затем равнодушно пожимает плечами.- Плевать. Ничего, если я подожду здесь, пока мой друг меня не заберёт?- Длинный палец указывает кусок тротуара прямо перед припаркованной камаро Дерека, и Стайлз молча стоит и ждёт ответа.

Дерек снова чешет затылок.

\- Это… общественная собственность,- сбалтывает он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, произнеся фразу в духе капитана очевидность.- Ты можешь делать на улице то, что считаешь необходимым.

Большей глупости Дерек в жизни не произносил, но искра только кивает головой, перешагивает через небольшой участок газона, ступает на асфальт проезжей части, опускается на корточки и садится на поребрик, вытягивает свои длинные ноги и кладёт биту рядом с собой. Кажется, он не против остаться один, без компании Дерека, и тот снова потирает затылок, не зная, что ещё сказать и сделать.

Он общался раньше с искрами. По большей части мимолётом, простое «извини» на улице, трёп ни о чём в лифте или на летнем фермерском рынке, где множество искр, мило улыбаясь и источая приятный аромат, продают свои выпечные изделия и другие домашние заготовки, странные мази и прочие магические штуки. Но реальность такова: искры, так сказать… вращаются в других кругах. Даже абсолютно других кругах. Так что он мало представляет, о чём вообще с ними можно поговорить.

Стайлз снова на него смотрит, легко улыбаясь, и говорит:

\- Тебе не нужно ждать со мной. Я сам вполне справлюсь без охраны в лице оборотня.

Дерек прекрасно знает, что это без тени сомнения более чем правдивое заявление. Знает, что если кто-то попытается пристать к нему, ввязаться в драку, причинить любой вред, то Стайлз с лёгкостью уложит их на лопатки и отправит восвояси потоком невидимой энергии такой силы, что даже бодибилдеры против неё не устоят. Знает, что любой прикоснувшийся к нему без разрешения может запросто получить разряд электричества и поджариться до румяной корочки.

Он колеблется не потому, что переживает за искру. Он сам не полностью уверен, в чём дело, почему он не уходит. Возможно, дело в том, что была нарушена его рутина. Как будто после события, произошедшего за рамками его монотонной жизни, после необычной встречи с настоящим искрой, он теперь страшится возвращаться в свой скучный дом, скучную постель, к скучным документальным фильмам на Netflix.

Или, может быть, искра просто так приятно пахнет, что ему не хочется возвращаться в дом, где царит лишь его собственный запах.

Как бы то ни было, он прочищает горло и произносит:

\- Да, ладно. Эм… хорошего вечера?

Стайлз улыбается, на сей раз искренне, в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, он машет ему двумя пальцами, а затем выпрямляется и выжидающе смотрит прямо перед собой.

Дерек направляется в дом и закрывает шторы, чтобы не провести следующие двадцать и более минут, пялясь на искру. По большей части потому, что подозревает наличие у того какой-то особой способности чувствовать, когда за ним наблюдают (скорее всего, не обострённый слух и другие органы чувств как у Дерека, а более ментальные способности. Ведь все искры связаны с энергиями, эмоциями и так далее, не то что бы Дерек имел малейшее понятие, о чём шла речь). Он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз думал, будто он тот самый зловещий тип, пожирающий взглядом приятно-пахнущего искру как какой-то грёбаный оборотень-извращенец.

Вместо этого он моет посуду, прислушиваясь, когда к дому подъезжает машина, хлопает дверь, затем звук мотора исчезает за углом, удаляясь всё дальше по кварталу. Потом Дерек поднимается на второй этаж, забыв принять душ и без всякого желания открывать ноутбук и смотреть дурацкие документальные фильмы.

Он лежит на кровати в темноте, устроив голову на подушке, смотрит в потолок и думает. Он старался не позволять себе этого с тех пор, как Кейт его бросила. Ведь все эти ночные раздумья заставляли его снова и снова размышлять, что же он всё-таки сделал не так, в чём он был плохим мужем. Он вспоминает, что они делали вместе, и всё это повторяется по кругу, доводя до сумасшествия. Поэтому он и смотрит скучные документалки, чтобы довести себя до такого состояния усталости и сразу же отрубиться, не позволяя мыслям завладеть собой.

Сейчас он почти не вспоминает Кейт. Он думает, какими трюками владеет искра, зачем ему вообще носить с собой бейсбольную биту, ходил ли он в загадочную академию для искр в далёких лесах в штате Вашингтон, и что они делают в этой академии. Все те вещи, о которых он никогда не задумывался, потому что, повторяясь, ни одна искра ещё не производила на него такое неизгладимое впечатление.

Ни одна искра ещё не смотрела ему в глаза, а у него на загривке не вставали от этого волосы дыбом, и не хотелось схватить, прикоснуться и почувствовать текущую по венам магию.

Он размышляет об этом часами, не в силах уснуть.

Утром он просыпает и не успевает позавтракать.

\- - -

Дерек в баре. Худшее для него место на планете. Он всегда не выносил шумные места с кучей народа, от ярких цветов ему приходится щурится, и этот грёбаный бар не является исключением. Именно сюда, блять, больше всего любят ходить члены стаи, потому что это такое модное место, а им всем по двадцать один – двадцать два, и они любят пить, танцевать, заводить знакомства и целоваться с первыми встречными. Если бы это произошло восемь месяцев назад, то Дерек бы запросто нашёл повод не приходить. Скотт бы посмотрел на него обиженно, но забыл бы об этом через пару секунд, и тогда Дереку не пришлось бы всё это выносить.

Раз теперь он, видимо, объект всеобщей благотворительности, за которым нужно приглядывать и жалеть, то его нужно заставлять время от времени веселиться, и от них никуда не денешься. Лидия подбирает для него наряд и выставляет за дверь. Его мнение ни для кого ничего не значит, чёрт побери. Так что теперь он сидит за столиком с Кирой и Айзеком, пьёт коктейль отвратительного голубого цвета, слушает, как эти двое обсуждают какой-то сериал, который оба смотрят, и изо всех сил пытается при этом заглушить в голове громкие басы, звучащие из колонок. Конечно, всё бесполезно.

Дерек знает, что они желают ему только добра. Они заботятся о нём и хотят, чтобы ему стало лучше. Они считают, что это произойдёт, если будут заставлять его выходить с ними в люди и делать то, от чего им бы становится лучше, когда они в плохом настроении. Напиться до беспамятства и обжиматься с человеком, которого они наверняка больше никогда не увидят? Именно так оставшиеся члены стаи справляются со всеми своими проблемами.

Дерек же понятия не имеет, как справляется с проблемами. Он не сказал бы, что всё, чем он занимается последние восемь месяцев, помогало, ни коим образом. Единственное, он уверен: это место со всеми этими грёбаными огнями, музыкой и людьми совсем не помогает.

Но всё же он там сидит, сморщившись, пьёт свой коктейль, и когда Скотт подлетает и зовёт Дерека к бару за новой порцией, то он идёт следом, улыбаясь.

В приятном взаимном молчании они облокачиваются о барную стойку, ожидая, пока барменша закончит с предыдущем заказом, чтобы сообщить ей свой. Затем Скотт вдруг замечает что-то за спиной Дерека и расплывается в широкой улыбке.

\- Эй, погляди!- взволнованно восклицает он, несколько раз ударив Дерека по плечу и указывая своим загорелым пальцем куда-то позади него.- Искра!

Это довольно обычная реакция, и дело тут не в дурости Скотта МакКолла. Как и говорил Дерек: встретить искру - это довольное необычное явление. Оборотни особенно радуются встрече, потому что искры милые, так приятно пахнут и при желании с удовольствием соглашаются сделать пару крутых, разрешённых законом трюков (иногда и не разрешённых, если вы предложите им достаточно симпатичную сумму). Необычное сравнение, но мир похож на упаковку «Старбёрст». Он полон красных и жёлтых конфет, с вкраплениями розового то тут, то там.

Но всем же больше всего нравится розовый, верно?

Дерек поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на искру, и едва не давится своей собственной слюной, когда видит, что это Стайлз стоит рядом ни с кем иным как с чёртовой Эллисон Арджент.

Столько незнакомцев вокруг, столько притонов раскидано по их городу, столько сценариев он проигрывал в своей голове, но меньше всего предполагал встретить в этом ужасном месте искру, которому помог пару недель, ещё и вместе с племянницей своей бывшей жены. Он ощущает странную смесь восторга и ужаса, облегчения и нервозности, всё это смешивается в нём в коктейль из растерянности. Он стоит и смотрит на Стайлза, разинув рот, и…

…о нет, не стоило это делать. Нельзя смотреть на искр, они же сразу всё чувствуют и всё понимают, чёрт, у них же эти самые, способности.

Вдруг Стайлз опускает плечи, поворачивает голову и смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза, моментально разыскав его в толпе. Словно он точно знал, где находится Дерек, и тратить время на поиски ему было совсем не нужно.

Происходящее можно описать одним словом – жутковато. Вторым и третьим можно добавить – абсолютно ужасающе. Как и в прошлый раз Дерек смотрит в глаза искры и не может избавиться от ощущения, что видит что-то недозволенное, что-то, на что он не имеет права смотреть. Честно говоря, это не особо приятное чувство.

Всё становится ещё страннее, когда Стайлз расплывается в широкой улыбке, хватает Эллисон за руку и тянет её в сторону Дерека. Хуже всего, что Дереку некуда бежать. Что ему поделать? Отпрыгнуть от бара, рвануть, расталкивая грёбаную толпу, чтобы сбежать от чёртовой искры лишь потому, что с ним племянница его бывшей жены? Скотт и остальные члены стаи назвали бы это симптомом отрицания, сказали бы, что Бикон-Хиллз - крошечный городок, и ему придётся смириться, встречая Арджентов, потому что это будет происходить постоянно. Они все ведут себя мило и приветливо, когда это случается. В конце концов, не из-за него их брак сгорел синим пламенем. Они это знают, и, вероятно, им просто жаль его.

Почему-то от этого только хуже.

Так что, когда Стайлз подходит и останавливается прямо перед ним, и Эллисон стоит рядом в двух шагах, он не удивлён увидеть на её лице дискомфортное, печальное выражение. Она всегда была с ним милой, но она была сначала подростком, а теперь молодой девушкой, и они с ней особо не пересекались, разве что на Рождество и День благодарения. Он не знает, о чём с ней говорить, никогда не знал.

Скотт выглядит так, словно готов закричать от восторга. Он становится ещё ближе к Дереку, встревая в разговор, который ещё даже не начался, улыбаясь Стайлзу так, словно искра только что спустился с радуги с горшочкем золота под мышкой.

\- Эй!- произносит Стайлз, кажется, настроение у него намного более весёлое, чем когда Дерек видел его в последний раз. Никакого запаха слёз и злости, только карамель и кофе с лёгкой примесью… алкоголя. Ничего удивительного, если брать во внимание тот факт, что он совсем недавно пережил оглушительный разрыв.- Ты же тот парень!

Дерек кивает, Скотт смотрит на него с немым вопросом «какой такой парень?!», а Эллисон неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Как тебя зовут?- искра наклоняется ближе, его глаза сверкают в неоновом освещении, и снова Дерек не может понять, как кто-то выдерживает этот взгляд. Как Эллисон может просто стоять рядом в своём красивом платье, и глазом не моргнув, потому что чем ближе Стайлз к Дереку, тем больше тому хочется выброситься из окна с десятого этажа.

\- Дерек,- с трудом отвечает он, поддаваясь магическим флюидам, исходящим от Стайлза волнами.

Тот улыбается.

\- Дерек! И?- он указывает на Скотта, и, как и ожидалось, Скотт тут же протягивает ему руку, словно готовился к этому с того самого момента, как заметил искру в другом конце помещения.

\- Скотт!- отвечает он, и когда Стайлз касается его руки своей, оборотень вздрагивает. Словно его ударили током, и на секунду Дерек чувствует неподдельное волнение, но затем Стайлз его отпускает и улыбается, представляясь, пока Скотт мечтательно смотрит на него. Если бы Дерека заставили описывать его выражение лица, он сказал бы, что тот выглядит, как… после хорошего оргазма. Это просто смехотворно.

\- Это тот парень!- говорит Стайлз, перенося своё внимание со Скотта на Эллисон, которая теперь не скрывает неловкую гримасу.- Именно он не дал мне разнести Кристофера на клочки!

Действительно невообразимо услышать подобное от человека со внешностью Стайлза – с его огромными глазами оленёнка, с улыбкой до ушей, в клетчатой рубашке. Как он мимиходом упоминает, что мог разнести кого-то на клочки.

И Дерек понимает, что он мог, действительно мог, взорвать своего грёбаного бывшего, если бы никто не вмешался вовремя.

Он снова начинает говорить, обращаясь к Дереку:

\- А это моя подруга…,- он указывает пальцем в сторону Эллисон, но та перебивает его, не давая договорить.

\- Вообще-то, мы друг друга знаем,- говорит она заплетающимся языком. Она, видимо, уже выпила много.

Стайлз удивлённо моргает, а затем его лицо буквально начинает светится от радости, по-другому и не скажешь, и он кричит:

\- Откуда?!

Дерек не хочет об этом говорить. Он уже придумал объяснение в духе «о, наши семьи дружат», что нельзя назвать полноценной ложью – их мамы до сих пор довольно часто разговаривают по телефону. Но Эллисон, видимо, уже достаточно пьяна, и ей не приходит в голову, что упоминать это будет ужасной ошибкой с её стороны. Она наклоняется к Стайлзу и говорит:

\- Это бывший муж моей сестры.

Дерек искренне не представляет, какую реакцию ждать. Практически все обычно цокают языком и говорят что-то вроде «оооо… как ужасно, как печально, как жаль, ты в порядке?». Что, думает Дерек, на самом деле, можно считать абсолютно обоснованной, адекватной реакцией на что-то подобное? Любой нормальный человек так отреагирует.

Но Стайлз совсем другой случай.

Всё его лицо оживляется, он радостно запрокидывает голову, а потом снова смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза и говорит:

\- Чувак! Тебя же бросила жена!

Скотт хохочет. Вероятно, потому, что большей глупости ему ещё никто и никогда не говорил. Даже он сам готов признать, что если бы эти слова не были адресованы ему, то он бы тоже, наверное, посмеялся. Как бы то ни было, адресованы они ему, и он в жуткой растерянности, Эллисон уже солидно перебрала, и ей, очевидно, пора домой. Стайлз тоже не на много лучшее неё, так что Дереку остаётся только переводить взгляд с девушки на парня и обратно, пытаясь догадаться, к чему это было сказано.

\- Это замечательно!- произносит он, и Дереку страшно хочется развернуться и уйти. Должно быть Стайлз это чувствует, он чувствует всё, поэтому тянется к руке Дерека, намереваясь прикоснуться, удержать его, но замирает на полпути. Даже на расстоянии Дерек ощущает поток энергии, почти может слышать её гудение, дрожь, как она тянется к его коже. На самом деле, довольно сложно удержаться и не сократить дистанцию между пальцами Стайлза и его рукой, но он справляется с собой.- Нет-нет-нет, ты меня не так понял… я не хотел сказать «ура, твоя жена тебя бросила, ты кусок дерьма!». Я имел в виду… я только что расстался с самым наихудшем парнем, а у тебя была ужасная жена… прости, Эллисон.

Эллисон пожимает плечами, мол «ничего такого, всё справедливо сказано».

У Стайлза в голове созрел какой-то план. Для него, должно быть, ход рассуждений кристально ясен, потому что говорит он уверенно и решительно, улыбается во все тридцать два зуба под неоновыми огнями клуба. Но Дерек понятия не имеет, куда тот ведёт. Отчасти ему страшно хочется перестать пытаться вникнуть, а отчасти – со всей внимательностью вслушиваться в его слова, потому что ему всё-таки хочется узнать, какие у них могут быть отношения с искрой.

\- Эммм…

Словно почувствовав растерянность оборотня, Стайлз ставит свой стакан на барную стойку около того места, где они стоят, и снова пронизывает Дерека взглядом.

\- У меня родилась новая философия.

\- Ладно.

\- Помнишь, что я говорил тебе тем вечером? О том, что хочу послать всё на хер?

Дерек помнит. В действительности он много думал об этом тем вечером, но, естественно, стесняется говорить это Стайлзу, поэтому просто кивает.

\- Я попросту решил, что с меня довольно!- он наклоняется ближе, так близко, что от малейшего движения они коснутся друг друга, и Дереку приходится сглотнуть, только чтобы отвлечься. Скотт и Эллисон начинают болтать между собой, Дерек выхватывает обрывки их лёгкого трёпа, отчаянно пытаясь избегать прямого контакта со взглядом Стайлза.- Я этим больше заниматься не собираюсь.

\- Этим?..

\- Отношениями,- поясняет Стайлз прежде, чем Дерек договаривает.- Никаких больше отношений для меня! Пошло всё! И я смею предположить, что ты не планируешь в скором времени снова жениться.

\- Совсем не собираюсь,- искренне отвечает Дерек, потому что… ну правда. Пошло оно всё.

Стайлз щёлкает пальцами прямо ему в лицо и, ухмыляясь, говорит:

\- В этом и состоит моя новая философия.

\- В том, что ты больше не хочешь отношений?..

\- Моя философия состоит в том,- Стайлз снова берёт свой стакан и делает большой глоток, не договорив,-…что мне двадцать один и я должен веселиться.

Дерек кивает, по большей части потому, что, видимо, он должен был уловить в этом какой-то смысл. Но ему это не удаётся.

\- В отношениях нет никакого веселья, понимаешь,- о да, Дерек прекрасно понимает, насколько не весёлыми, чёрт возьми, могут быть отношения.- И поэтому, я считаю, нам нужно заняться сексом.

Очень и очень здорово, что в это время у Дерека не было стакана в руке, когда Стайлз это произносил, иначе, даже не смотря на рефлексы оборотня, пол прямо сейчас был бы украшен осколками стекла. Он бы просто выскользнул у него из рук как по маслу, прямо на пол, а следом он бы и сам на него опустился. Стоящий рядом с ним Скотт заходится дурацким смехом, словно он слышал весь их разговор и никак не может это осознать.

Дерек тоже не в силах это сделать.

\- Что?

\- Я знаю, что привлекаю тебя,- беззаботно произносит Стайлз, и Дерек краснеет. Он жутко жалеет, что раньше не читал больше об искрах и почти не общался с ними. Тогда бы он был в курсе, что они могут почувствовать возбуждение, сексуальную или даже романтическую заинтересованность с такой лёгкостью, которая даже, наверное, не доступна оборотням.- А я тебя считаю симпатичным.

\- Ну…

\- Держи,- Стайлз достаёт ручку в прямом смысле ниоткуда – и это не образное выражение. Дерек имеет в виду, что в одну секунду Стайлз ничего не держал в руке, а в другую, откуда не возьмись, там берётся ручка. Оборотень только и может уставиться, широко распахнув глаза, на возникший из воздуха блокнот. Искра нависает над барной стойкой, пишет что-то своей волшебной ручкой (грёбаной гелевой ручкой с блёстками, чёрт его побери), а затем протягивает лист Дереку с очередной своей фирменной улыбкой до ушей.- Сейчас я пьян… позвони мне, когда я буду трезвым.

Это без сомнения, без единого долбаного сомнения, самый нереально странный разговор в его жизни. Включая тот, когда Кейт усадила его и объявила, что уходит от него к другому. Так что планка была уже поставлена весьма высоко, а Стайлз её перемахнул как плюнуть и растереть. Начать следует с того, как искра быстро говорит, его мысли летят со скоростью света, а, кажется, всего пару секунд назад Скотт указал за плечо Дерека и воскликнул: «искра»!

Как он вообще, блин, оказался в этой ситуации? Как так оказалось, чёрт побери, что Стайлз протягивает ему лист со своим номером, ожидая, пока Дерек заберёт его? Дерек не понимает, как это произошло, как он до такого докатился.

Его голова работает на автопилоте, так что он берёт номер телефона, стараясь не коснуться Стайлза. Скотт, кажется, в полном восторге, а Дерек только и может что смотреть на записку широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами. Бумага как будто пахнет волшебством.

\- Ты, кажется, из тех, кто будет наворачивать круги по комнате, размышляя позвонить или нет,- теперь произносит Стайлз, и Дерек задумывается, насколько точно он может прочувствовать эмоции, потому что все его слова бьют точно в цель,- так что позволь мне перебить твой внутренний монолог и сказать – позвони мне.

Больше ничего не добавив, он исчезает в толпе, Эллисон плетётся следом. Дерек стоит истуканом, слушая, как Скотт взволнованно кудахчет ему на ухо «боже, чувак, искра оставил тебе свой номер телефона!!!», напоминая ему назойливо жужжащую пчелу. Он смотрит, как Стайлз удаляется, направляясь к выходу, видимо, собираясь доползти до дома на своих двоих или поймать машину.

Или что там искры делают, когда напиваются и не могут сесть за руль. Дерек никогда не интересовался, так что абсолютно не в курсе.

Дерек не думает, что знает хоть что-то определённое об искрах. По крайней мере, ничего особенного. Всё, в чём он уверен – это лишь туманные воспоминания об общих фактах, которые все знают. Искры обладают большой силой и могут постоять за себя, именно эту информацию мама вдолбила ему ещё в детстве. Людей нужно защищать, искры могут сделать это сами. Когда дело касалось искр, эта фраза стала для стаи чем-то вроде девиза.

О чём Дерек всегда думал, так это кто защитит самих искр. От тех, кто хочет украсть их магию, убив их этим, осушив дочиста. Такие существа и люди ходят по земле, он в этом уверен, хотя это происходит крайне редко. Они прячутся в лесах, поджидая, пока заблудившаяся искра попадёт в их сети.

Ещё он точно уверен, что искры хорошие. Никаких точных знаний нет, он знает только, что они всегда говорят «пожалуйста», «спасибо» и пекут очень вкусные пироги, которые продают на фермерском рынке.

Они не ходят на обычную работу как люди или оборотни, и Дерек, положа руку на сердце, ни малейшего понятия не имеет, откуда они берут деньги помимо продажи выпечных изделий. Их не просто встретить где-то, разве что в кофейнях, продуктовых и, видимо, в барах тоже? Дерек никогда не встречал искру в баре, но Стайлз оказался исключением из правил.

Иначе говоря, Дерек не представляет, чем занимаются искры. Куда они ходят. Тот факт, что Стайлз оказался первой искрой за всю его жизнь, с кем он завёл полноценный разговор, говорит, насколько редко возникал шанс завести беседу с искрой, которая бы длилась дольше нескольких секунд.

Те образы искр, которые он видел по телевизору, обычно представляли собой либо некромантов (по их лицу размазана грязь, они вступают в контакт с миром призраков и носят вместо украшения на шее обезьяний череп на цепочке), либо хиппи (они не носят обувь, постоянно курят травку и говорят всякую чушь типа «это все энергия, чувак…»).

Стайлз, кажется, не относится ни к одной из этих категорий. Честно говоря, он вроде как не похож ни на одну искру, о которой он когда-либо слышал или встречал в своей жизни. Естественно, Дерек растерян. Следующим вечером он сидит на кровати, держит в руках магическую записку и сверлит взглядом фиолетовые с блёстками чернила, которыми Стайлз написал свой номер телефона. Ему есть, о чём подумать.

Во-первых, о том, что он смог каким-то образом заинтересовать искру. Радость Скотта прошлым вечером была оправдана: если встретить искру считалось редким и волнительным событием, то реально привлечь её внимание и добиться чего-то настолько личного как номер телефона – это самое настоящее событие. Действительно, верилось с трудом, что его сосед, любитель дури, смог увлечь Стайлза на целых семь месяцев. Дерек всегда считал, что искры заводят отношения только с другими искрами, потому что никто другой не может стать им ровней. Либо это должен быть совершенно удивительный человек или оборотень.

Дерек не особенный. Он даже не альфа. Он просто разведённый бета, живущий в скучном районе в скучном доме. Самое интересное, что у него есть, - это машина. Тем не менее, он до сих пор иногда переживает из-за этой спонтанной покупки.

Ещё его беспокоит, что он даже не представляет, как себя вести с искрой. Наверное, это прозвучит устарело, наверное, где-то несправедливо, ошибочно и стереотипно, но он искренне верит и не может себя заставить перестать, что искры – это абсолютно другой подвид. Они думают по-другому, ведут себя по-другому, и Дерек понятия не имеет, что с этим, чёрт возьми, делать.

Но он знает без тени сомнения, что хочет этого. Конечно, хочет. Кто бы отказался? Он был бы сумасшедшим, если бы отказал искре, захотевшему с ним переспать. Абсолютно психически ненормальным. Он сам это прекрасно понимает. Проблема в том… ну… он никогда ни с кем не спал кроме Кейт. Стайлз, кажется, был твёрдо настроен избежать любых свиданий, ужинов, романтических жестов, к которым привык Дерек, и это… хорошо. Всё будет просто, верно же?

В любом случае, он всё ещё бежит впереди паровоза. Он ему даже не звонил пока и не знает, вдруг тот передумал и всё дело в алкоголе в его крови. Дерек всерьёз настроен просто выбросить записку ещё до того, как забьёт номер в память телефона, а потом он вспоминает вчерашние слова Стайлза… «позвони мне».

Дерек щиплет себя за переносицу. Это плохая идея. Очевидно, плохая идея. Непредсказуемая, неожиданная, импульсивная, наверняка опасная.

Но разве не он сам говорил, что хочет вырваться из рутины? Не он ли хотел разорвать этот круг? Восемь месяцев - достаточный срок, и ему пора двигаться вперёд и… начать встречаться с другими?

Стайлз настолько уникальный, настолько не вписывается в обычную жизнь, которую Дерек воздвиг вокруг себя, что можно было бы подумать, будто он с другой планеты (он слышал теорию, в которую некоторые искренне верили, что искры – инопланетяне). Он идеально подойдёт для той роли, которую ему задумал Дерек.

Так что, почему бы и нет?

В трубке раздаётся скрип, словно резкий всплеск электричества, перегрузка сети или скачок напряжения, а потом он слышит:

\- Алло?

Голос Стайлза кажется металлическим и скрипучим, такого Дерек ещё не слышал, словно просто… он другой, и техника на него по-другому реагирует. Дереку сразу становится жутковато.

Настолько жутковато, что он не сразу находит в себе силы ответить.

\- Это Дерек.

В трубке снова скрипит, а затем Стайлз смеётся.

\- Это ты!

\- Да…

\- Долго же ты собирался с мыслями.

Дерек смотрит на цифровые часы на своём ночном столике – сейчас только семь часов вечера, с их встречи в баре прошли сутки. Он не считает, что прошло много времени, почему-то возникает желание поспорить, но Стайлз начинает говорить, не дав ему даже открыть рот.

\- Чем ты занят?- возникает секундная пауза, в которую Дерек не успевает ответить.- Вообще-то, дай я угадаю. Ты… один у себя дома и хочешь пригласить меня к себе?

Дерек быстро понимает, что ко всему прочему не знает, как с ним разговаривать. Стайлз остёр на язык и умён, говорит слишком быстро, ещё быстрее думает, а Дерек попросту плетётся за ним, пытаясь не отставать очень сильно. Дерек никогда особо не отличался остроумием и красноречием, и теперь он сидит на краю кровати и что-то мычит… пока Стайлз хохочет на другом конце провода.

\- Ну, я не могу просто так приехать, пока ты не позовёшь меня, Дерек,- в трубке раздаётся что-то похожее то ли на вздох, то ли на помехи.- Или ты позвонил мне, чтобы просто сообщить, что не заинтересован?

Дерек потирает лицо руками.

\- Нет, я… заинтересован.

\- Хорошо.

\- Так что…- он чешет затылок, выдыхает через нос и пытается вспомнить, как это делается. Уже поздно пытаться быть сексуальным и интриговать, это бесполезно, в этом деле он может положиться только на свой внешний вид, так что Дерек решает остаться таким, какой он есть – неловким и зажатым.-…хочешь приехать ко мне?

\- Как ты прямолинеен!- театрально вздыхает Стайлз и, кажется, щёлкает пальцами.- Прямо сейчас?

Дерек окидывает взглядом комнату: чистота и порядок, как и во всём доме. По этому поводу ему точно волноваться не стоит.

\- Да, если ты… если ты хочешь.

\- Конечно.

А затем он кладёт трубку.

Дерек не знает, ждать ли ему Стайлза внизу или он вдруг передумал и вообще не собирается появляться. Он начинает жутко нервничать. Ходит по кухне туда-сюда, пытаясь решить, стоит ли готовить ужин или на вкус Стайлза это будет слишком напоминать свидание. Включить ли ему телевизор, чтобы они не сидели вдвоём в тишине в его скучном, тихом доме или, возможно, ему стоит просто сбежать через заднюю дверь, пока Стайлз ещё не успел заявиться.

Хотя, с другой стороны, думает Дерек, он наверняка сможет его найти, если захочет. И не по запаху, как это делают оборотни, – скорее всего, его методы будут абсолютно другими.

Через полчаса после телефонного разговора раздаются три стука в дверь. Он чувствует, как в дом из-под двери проникает сладкий карамельный запах Стайлза, как он просачивается сквозь крошечные щёлки в фундаменте и стенах, так что глубокие вдохи не помогают Дереку, как он рассчитывал, перед тем как ему приходится открыть дверь. Всё становится только хуже, и мысли путаются сильнее.

Хоть он совершенно не готов, Дерек открывает дверь и встречает искру.

Он выглядит странно – что, наверное, не очень здорово и даже оскорбительно так говорить о человеке, которого Дерек фактически пригласил, чтобы переспать (или что там под этим подразумевает молодёжь в эти дни)… но это так. На нём тёмные джинсы, чёрная худи с поднятым капюшоном, так что Дереку практически не видно его лицо, только рот и челюсть, а в руках у него снова та самая металлическая бита.

Он выглядит так, словно явился избить Дерека до смерти.

Затем он улыбается, приподнимает одно плечо и произносит:

\- Я не могу попасть внутрь, пока ты меня не пригласишь.

Дерек настолько впечатлён, что может сказать только:

\- Правда?

Он думал, это касается только вампиров.

\- Правда,- отвечает Стайлз, снимая капюшон, так что теперь Дерек может разглядеть глаза Стайлза карамельного цвета, отражающие свет фонаря.- В основном, правда, это касается только жилищ оборотней – они враждебны к магии, пока не дают добро впустить её.

Дерек почему-то мгновенно чувствует ярость, потому что никогда в своей чёртовой жизни не слышал о таком, ни в одном сериале или фильме об этом не говорили. Кто решает, что ему не нужно было знать это? Что ни одна искра не может попасть в его дом, пока он сам не пригласит её? Ему вдруг резко хочется рвануть к ноутбуку и заняться серьёзным поиском информации об искрах, чтобы узнать о них как можно больше нового.

Вместо этого он откашливается и говорит:

\- Эмм… заходи?..

Стайлз снова расплывается в улыбке и одной ногой делает шаг вперёд, словно разведывая обстановку, а затем заходит в дом, быстро захлопывая за собой дверь.

Дерек испуганно дёргается, когда весь его дом как будто… на какое-то мгновение его трясёт. Стёкла звенят, кофейный столик дрожит так сильно, что с него с грохотом падает одна из свечек, подарок Лоры, следом за ней отправляются на пол с полки несколько баночек со специями. Оборотень хватается за дверной проём между гостиной и кухней, а Стайлз просто стоит и оглядывается, словно ни капли не удивлён таким поворотом событий, будто прекрасно знал, что так произойдёт и теперь терпеливо ждёт, когда это всё закончится.

Мини-землетрясение и правда заканчивается через каких-то десять секунд, и тогда Стайлз хрустит костяшками пальцев.

\- Извини за это,- он смущённо улыбается, пристально глядя на Дерека.- Обычно всё намного тише.

Дерек молча смотрит на него.

\- Что это было?..

\- Просто наши энергии встретились,- отвечает он, снова пожав плечами, поднимает свою бейсбольную биту и какое-то мгновение изучает её, склонив голову на бок и скользя по ней взглядом сверху вниз.- У твоего волка особая аура, ты знаешь это?

Вообще-то нет?

Стайлз снова пожимает плечами.

\- Вокруг тебя словно кружит волк, а ты его не видишь и не замечаешь. Волк-призрак.

Дерек представляет полупрозрачного призрачного волка, бродящего по его дому, следующего за ним попятам, и никто его не видит, сидящего на пассажирском кресле, пока он едет в своей машине.

\- К тому же, я постоянно излучаю энергию. Думаю, ты уже, скорее всего, обратил на это внимание.

\- Да,- честно отвечает Дерек, всё ещё прижимаясь к стене и находясь довольно далеко от того места, где Стайлз стоит в гостиной комнате.- Я очень даже обратил на это внимание.

Стайлз всё ещё сжимает в руке свою грёбаную биту. Он вертит ею какое-то время, а затем опускает на пол и опирается на неё, снова сверля взглядом оборотня и самодовольно ухмыляясь.

\- Если говорить в общем, то оборотни с опаской относятся к магии… она для них что-то вроде раздражителя. Поэтому, когда волк-призрак встретил меня, я ему не понравился, и дом решил показать нам пару баллов по шкале Рихтера.

Это объяснение весьма логично. Наверное, именно поэтому Дереку до сих пор некомфортно от взгляда Стайлза, поэтому у него мурашки по спине, хотя он и полностью уверен, что Стайлз не представляет для него никакой угрозы.

Возможно, его пугает сама мысль, что он может быть опасен, если захочет. С такой же лёгкостью с какой Дерек может кинуться вперёд и разорвать когтями бледную шею Стайлза, тот может остановить его и поджечь. Если захочет.

Не об этом ему хочется сейчас думать, поэтому он откашливается и спрашивает:

\- А что за бита?

Стайлз опускает на неё взгляд, словно совсем забыл о том, что сжимает её в руке.

\- А!- фыркает он, качая головой.- Я всё время забываю о том, что довольно странно видеть человека, который везде появляется с битой, да?

\- Довольно странно, да,- соглашается Дерек, всё же отталкиваясь от стены и подойдя на пару шагов ближе к Стайлзу и его бите.- Она… волшебная?- ему кажется, что он ляпнул абсолютную чушь, чувствует себя полным идиотом, но Стайлз только быстро улыбается и кивает.

\- Она в какой-то степени связана со мной. Это не просто объяснить, на самом деле,- он отводит взгляд, словно не хочет больше развивать эту тему и ставит биту в угол гостиной Дерека.- Это не так интересно, как могло бы тебе показаться.

Нет, это интересно. Дерек сверлит взглядом прислонённую к стене металлическую биту, которая выглядит абсолютно обычной. Стайлз отходит от биты и поднимает перевёрнутую землетрясением свечу. Дерек не может понять, как можно быть связанным с чем-то бездушным, простейшим, пустым.

Чем дальше, тем больше Дереку становится ясно: он знает ещё меньше об искрах, чем думал. Скажем, раньше он считал, что просто не в курсе каких-то деталей, а теперь он осознаёт, что в буквальном смысле слова не имел не малейшего понятия об искрах. Поняв это, ему становится неприятно. Он думал, что искры только и умеют, что выполнять прикольные трюки, и у них большая сила. Но он и не представлял такие вещи как крестражи, волки-призраки и энергии.

\- Я могу тебя кое о чём спросить?- обращается Дерек к Стайлзу, который продолжает стоять, выглядя в его гостиной абсолютно не на своём месте, словно он пришелец.- Может быть, тебе это покажется… грубым.

Стайлз ухмыляется и кивает.

\- Я чего уже только не слышал, так что тебе нужно будет очень постараться, чтобы меня обидеть.

Дерек может только догадываться, какие вопросы задавали Стайлзу такие же безграмотные как он, может быть, даже ещё безграмотнее. Так что он готов поспорить, что его вопрос будет вполне себе невинный по сравнению с другими.

\- А что ты умеешь, эммм… делать?

Искра широко улыбается, поднимает обе руки в воздух ладонями к себе, широко расставив пальцы, и говорит:

\- Этими красавчиками?

Дерек смотрит на его пальцы, пытаясь не зацикливаться на них и не думать о том, какие они у него длинные и изящные.

\- Хочешь кое-что покажу?- спрашивает он, склонив голову на бок и подходя ближе к Дереку. На секунду Дерек думает, что искра коснётся его и ударит каким-то магическим разрядом электричества. Вместо этого он прямиком проходит мимо дальше в гостиную, где больше пространства. Гостиная переходит в коридор, ведущий к ванной и спальне Дерека. Там он садится по-турецки на пол и широким жестом обводит рукой комнату.- Садись.

Дерек колеблется лишь долю секунды. Опять же, он не думает, что Стайлз ему навредит… просто… это же магия, понимаете? Она немного жутковатая. Он едва чувствует свои руки и ноги, когда подходит к тому месту, куда Стайлз хочет его усадить, тело отказывается слушаться, словно противится происходящему, но разум работает с космической скоростью от волнения. Получается весьма интересный коктейль из эмоций.

Он садится на пол, скрестив ноги так же, как и Стайлз.

\- Я чувствую себя как в детском саду. Нам обязательно нужно сидеть так…

\- Да,- прерывает его Стайлз, внезапно став серьёзным.- Ритуал этого требует.

\- Ритуал?

Стайлз вскидывает бровь, а затем начинает демонстративно потирать ладони друг о друга. Дерек увлечённо за ним наблюдает, пребывая в уверенности, что искра вот-вот сотворит бомбу или огненный шар, или ещё что-то смертельное… но вместо этого…

Стайлз разводит ладони в стороны, и в воздухе возникает колода огромных чёрных карт, которые летают из одной ладони в другую, пока все они не оказываются в его одной руке.

\- Таро?- неверяще спрашивает Дерек с кислой миной.- И что ты хочешь сделать? Прочитать мои мысли?

Стайлз предельно серьёзен, и Дерек начинает волноваться, что он и правда собирается прочитать его грёбаные мысли… и не то что бы Дерек думает о чём-то особенно по существу неприличным, но… как же личное пространство?!

Прежде чем Дерек успевает сказать «пожалуйста, чёрт возьми, не читай мои мысли, Стайлз, я серьёзно», глаза искры начинают гореть фиолетовым светом, и Дерек ясно понимает, что теперь назад дороги нет. Этот фиолетовый свет отличается тем, что он не выглядит цельным – это не сплошное пульсирующее неоновое свечение как, например, красные глаза альфы или золотые беты.

В нём как будто есть какая-то глубина. Разные оттенки фиолетового, от светлого к тёмному, они сверкают и переливаются как фейерверки или свеча на ветру, словно они живые. Прямой контактом с этим взглядом практически парализует, невозможно фокусироваться на чём-то ещё. На пару секунд он полностью забывает о том, что делает Стайлз, что происходит вокруг. Их зрительный контакт всё продолжается и продолжается, и Дерека всё глубже и глубже утягивает в этот фиолетовый туман…

Пока Стайлз не щёлкает пальцами по рубашке верхней карты, и они одна за одной как в компьютерной графике из кинофильма зависают в воздухе между Стайлзом и Дереком. Они останавливаются перед ними на уровне глаз, просто парят воздухе. Дерек сейчас слабо может представить своё выражение лица, но уверен, что это, наверное, что-то вроде сочетания абсолютного восторга и ужаса.

Он никогда в своей жизни такого не видел. Он просто… поражён. Волк-призрак, должно быть, сходит с ума.

В этот раз Стайлз щёлкает пальцами и все кроме одной карты хаотично падают на пол, рассыпавшись на ковре вокруг их скрещенных ног.

Дерек смотрит на последнюю карту, оставшуюся висеть, а Стайлз смотрит на него, поджав губы, его глаза горят как неоновые огни.

\- Возьми её,- говорит Стайлз, и Дерек готов поклясться, что на секунду свет мигает, вспыхивает ярко и гаснет.

Оборотень сглатывает. Он думал, их вечер пройдёт совсем по-другому. Он ожидал, что они будут целоваться и, бог знает, чем ещё заниматься, а вот чем всё оборачивается.

Медленно он тянется и забирает карту из воздуха. Она легко поддаётся, не остаётся висеть в невесомости, никакие невидимые нити не удерживают её на месте. Как только он её касается, она тут же оказывается в его руке.

Ощущения от неё такие же, как и от записки с номером Стайлза, тот же отпечаток магии, который невозможно описать и объяснить. Это лёгкий фруктовый запах, но с небольшим привкусом, словно отравленное яблоко. Словно это не должно существовать, но оно всё равно появилось вопреки всем законам природы.

Он пристально изучает рубашку карты пару секунд, её тёмный фон и золотые узоры, не в силах заставить себя её перевернуть. Он много раз видел карты таро и знает, что они могут и зачем нужны. По большей части он ассоциирует их с обманщиками в яркой одежде и с излишками украшений, которые утверждают, что видят будущее.

Он снова смотрит на Стайлза и думает: наверное, с его стороны было довольно глупо предположить, что в жизни искры точно такие же некроманты, какими их показывают в фильмах. Стайлз снова кивает головой, и Дерек опускает взгляд на карту.

C тяжёлым сердцем он её переворачивает.

На ней написано неаккуратным подчерком Стайлза всё той же блестящeй фиолетовой гелевой ручкой «Купон на 1 (один!) минет от Стайлза Стилински».

Дерек молча смотрит на карту.

\- Ты решил меня подъебать,- говорит он сурово, сделав выводы, сложив все слагаемые вместе. Стайлз всё это время его разыгрывал. Карты, перебои в свете, фиолетовые глаза – всё это шутка.

Стайлз начинает неистово хохотать, всё его тело содрогается от смеха. Он наклоняется, почти складываясь пополам, и смеётся ещё громче.

\- Всё это ради хохмы,- говорит Дерек и, хмурясь, закатывает глаза.

\- Ты бы…- выпрямляется Стайлз, вытирая с глаз слёзы,- ты бы видел своё лицо.

Помимо своей воли губы Дерека расплываются в лёгкой улыбке, потому что… ладно, да. Это было смешно. Отчасти. Было не смешно, когда на какое-то мгновение он подумал, что ему вот-вот скажут точную дату его смерти. Но довольно смешно, что Стайлзу на самом деле удалось убедить его, что всё происходит взаправду. Мало кто, кроме его сестёр, мог так его провести.

\- Так ты не умеешь предсказывать будущее?

\- Что?- переспрашивает Стайлз, ещё продолжая хихикать.- Нет, нет, святые угодники, я же не чёртов телепат, Дерек, боже. Ничего такого я не умею,- он щёлкает пальцами, и все оставшиеся лежать на полу карты сами собой собираются в стопку, а затем исчезают как по мановению волшебной палочки.- Я искра, Дерек, а не цыганка.

Стайлз отвечает так, словно подобное заявление его оскорбило, но, тем не менее, продолжает улыбаться оборотню с видом, словно его это совсем не задело.

\- О,- говорит Дерек, наморщив лоб.

\- Я могу делать разные трюки,- объясняет Стайлз, переплетя руки на коленях.- По большей части разные глупости… ну или могу поджечь твой дом.

Дерек вздрагивает, оторвав взгляд от глупой карты и заглядывая Стайлзу прямо в глаза. Они снова стали прежнего карамельного цвета, абсолютно обычные человеческие глаза, но всё же что-то в них было такое… странное.

\- Зависит от настроения, понимаешь?

Пусть даже Дерек знает: это просто шутка, но тот факт, что в любую секунду на кончиках пальцев Стайлза может появиться пламя, и он…

Это его не пугает. Скорее, интригует.

\- Но то, что тут написано, абсолютно серьёзно,- он тянется через разделяющее их пространство, указывает пальцем на карту в руке Дерека и приподнимает брови.- Можешь использовать эту малышку в любое время.

\- Значит, ты действительно говорил серьёзно?- нерешительно спрашивает его Дерек. Его вдруг охватывает нервозность, он покрывается липким потом, точь в точь как когда набирал номер искры.- Когда предлагал… эм…-он судорожно пытается подобрать подходящий, достаточно современный термин, который употребляет молодёжь,-…стать друзьями по сексу?

Стайлз ему улыбается, немного наклоняется вперёд, скользя джинсами по ковру, пока его колени почти не касаются коленей Дерека.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь?- спрашивает он, склонив голову в бок.

\- Да,- без раздумий решительно отвечает Дерек. Отбросив всё в сторону, он практически уверен - Стайлз ему действительно нравится. По крайней мере, он точно ему интересен.

\- Достаточно нравлюсь, чтобы поцеловать меня и всё такое прочее?

\- Да.

Искра замолкает на секунду, ища взгляд Дерека.

\- Но… ты считаешь, после Кейт тебе ещё рано заводить отношения, верно?- так странно слышать из уст его потенциального любовника имя Кейт. Он произносит его с лёгкостью, без каких-либо сомнений.

Дерек сглатывает.

\- Я… да. Ещё рано.

Стайлз кивает, снова улыбаясь, словно радуясь подтверждению своих мыслей, и говорит:

\- Так что давай просто целоваться, и всё такое.

Где-то там в глубине его подсознания раздаётся предупредительный сигнал. Едва слышный голосок говорит, что это не сработает. Кто-то увлечётся, не сможет с этим справиться. Откровенно говоря, они играют с огнём, стоя у канистры с бензином, тщетно надеясь и молясь, что никто из них случайно не уронит спичку.

Потом он вспоминает, как было раньше. Он думает о завтраке, работе, пути домой, ужине, посуде, о Netflix и сне. Какой ужасной, отвратительной, одинокой и жалкой была его жизнь последние восемь месяцев, как он был не счастлив и почти всё время сидел дома, практически не видясь с друзьями, стаей и семьёй. Как иногда он до сих пор порывается позвонить Кейт.

Он решает, что не хочет больше думать об этом. Он решает сконцентрироваться на чём-то ещё. Отвлечься, что именно и предлагает Стайлз. Возможность завести романтические отношения без привычных обязательств и банальностей. Просто поразвлечься какое-то время, пока они друг другу не надоедят.

Он думает, что готов к этому. Конечно, он не учитывает тот фактор, что Стайлз окажется человеком, который может надоесть: кажется, с ним никогда не станет скучно или не интересно.

Стайлз протягивает Дереку руки и говорит:

\- Сперва прикоснись ко мне. Понадобится какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Дерек опускает карту таро на пол рядом с собой и смотрит на руки Стайлза. Он вспоминает прошлый вечер, как Стайлз коснулся руки Скотта и его друг несколько секунд выглядел, чёрт возьми, настолько ошарашенным и обалдевшим, словно с ним произошло нечто невероятное и неописуемое.

\- Что именно должно произойти?

Стайлз покачивает головой, словно ему трудно это объяснить.

\- Энергии, Дерек! Поверь мне на слово, сначала будет немного неприятно, но потом ты привыкнешь,- он пару раз сгибает пальцы, словно подзывая, и Дерек фыркает.

Он не имеет абсолютно никакого чёртова понятия, в какие неприятности он впутывается. Какая к чёрту разница, он тянется вперёд и позволяет Стайлзу переплести их пальцы.

Внезапно он прекрасно понимает, почему у Скотта было такое выражение лица. Это не совсем тот восторг на грани с оргазмом, которого он ожидал, прикосновение не отдаётся сразу же напряжением в паху, ничего такого – но это определённо приятно. Ощущение, как будто кто-то нежно провёл длинными ногтями по его голой спине. Просто приятно, и вызывает мурашки, ощущения не совсем сексуального характера, у него не появляется стояк с Эйфелеву башню только от того, что он подержал Стайлза за руки.

Но теперь он точно понимает, что Стайлз имел в виду, когда говорил о привыкании. Довольно сложно сконцентрироваться на чём-то ещё помимо этого ощущения, столкновение энергий или что это было, на самом деле.

\- С людьми так же?- спрашивает Дерек спустя минуту или около того, когда ощущение становится слабее и напоминает теперь лёгкую щекотку.

\- Не-а,- отвечает Стайлз,- у людей нет такой энергии. Они для меня как зомби.

\- Значит, ты встречался с зомби.

\- Во всех смыслах этого слова,- бормочет он себе под нос, словно Дерек не должен это слышать, поэтому тот решает не реагировать на его слова.- Как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь?

\- Лучше,- пожимает плечами Дерек.- Всё проходит.

\- Отлично. Как насчёт поцелуев?

Дерек чувствует, что краснеет. Для двадцати шестилетнего мужчины сидеть и краснеть от перспективы поцелуев - это всё должно было остаться в старших классах школы. Он понимает, что ему нужно быстро объяснить Стайлзу, в чём дело, чтобы справиться уже с этим стеснением и сфокусироваться на приятном.

\- Послушай… хочу, чтобы ты знал…- Стайлз терпеливо ждёт, пристально глядя на него.- Я не… я в своей жизни целовался только с одним человеком.

В этот раз Стайлз реагирует именно так, как он ожидал. Выглядит удивлённым и вскидывает брови.

\- Только с Кейт Арджент…

\- Мы были вместе с шестнадцати лет.

\- Ты никогда не целовался с парнем?- в ответ ему тишина.- У тебя ничего не было с…

\- Только одна Кейт, Стайлз.

Искра хмурится и смотрит на Дерека взглядом, который можно квалифицировать только как озабоченный.

\- Ты точно уверен, что хочешь…

\- Да.

\- Ладно, просто ты никогда не был с парнем, так что…

\- Я думаю, что могу определить, насколько это решение для меня важное,- настаивает он, немного крепче хватая Стайлза за руки, словно боясь, что искра передумает и отстраниться.- Меня это не беспокоит.

Теперь, очевидно, перспектива поцелуев становится туманной, потому что Стайлзу хочется обсудить это. Наверное, Дереку следовало бы начать этот разговор после того момента, как его язык побывает во рту Стайлза, чёрт его дери.

\- Это для тебя просто какой-то эксперимент? Потому что если дело в этом, то я…

\- Я знал, что бисексуален очень давно. Задолго до отношений с Кейт.

\- О,- Стайлз снова удивлённо вскидывает брови, для него это, наверное, приятный сюрприз, и он кивает.- Что ж… если ты уверен, что в этом ничего такого…

\- Всё правда в порядке.

Стайлз изучает его пару секунд, задумчиво надув губы, затем, видимо, принимает решение и наклоняется ближе.

Когда целовался только с двумя людьми, довольно сложно не начать сравнивать. Дерек чувствует себя ужасно, начав это делать, и очень надеется, что Стайлз не сможет это понять, ведь он просто не может сдержаться. Оно само собой происходит, и ничто не смогло бы его остановить.

Одна вещь сразу становится абсолютно бесповоротно очевидной: либо Стайлз целуется лучше всех в мире, либо Кейт была ужасна, просто отвратительна. Хуже не бывает. Потому что если сравнивать… ну, тут даже и сравнить нельзя. Победитель несомненен. Это даже можно счесть смешным – сколько месяцев он думал, что не найдёт никого лучше Кейт, а на самом деле, он выиграл, а не потерял.

Смешно. Уморительно.

Кейт всегда целовалась так, будто это её обязанность, которую она должна нести, так было даже когда они были подростками, полными гормонов. Казалось, ей это никогда особенно не нравилось. В результате они никогда долго не целовались, всё проходило скучно, весьма слюняво, Кейт убирала руки Дерека со своей шеи и бёдер, вздыхала, словно всё происходящее заставляло её страдать и мучиться. Как будто ей приходилось терпеть пытки.

Стайлз же целуется так, словно они в кино. Отчаянно, будто это происходит в последний раз, словно Дерек через минуту улетает в Европу, и он обещает его ждать, шепча «пожалуйста, не бросай меня». Дерек искренне верил, что так целуются только на камеру, что никто так не целуется в обычной жизни, потому что в поцелуях ничего приятного и нет. Стайлз касается рукой щеки Дерека и целует его яростно, жарко и развратно, но при этом всё равно аккуратно и вдумчиво, словно все его предыдущие поцелуи были лишь подготовкой именно к этому моменту .

Его ужасает мысль (точнее, факт), что он прожил двадцать шесть лет жизни, считая поцелуи противными и не особо приятными, потому что целовался только с одним человеком… внезапно у него возникает мысль, как вообще некоторые даже с поцелуями ждут до свадьбы – наверное, это ужасно. Но в неведении – счастье.

В какой-то момент Стайлзу, видимо, надоедает расстоянии между ними, потому что они оба сидят, скрестив ноги. Он исправляет ситуацию и вдруг залезает верхом на Дерека, оседлав его. Дереку приходится теперь запрокидывать голову, чтобы снова дотянуться до рта Стайлза, тот же в это время обхватывает руками его плечи, оказываясь даже слишком близко.

Со времён Кейт Дерек не был так близко к кому-то. Кстати сказать, у них не было секса три месяца до расставания. Так что уже почти год у него не было ни с кем подобного физического контакта.

Почему-то он ждёт, что всё будет неловко или что он совершает ошибку. Словно он может обнимать одну только Кейт, а от других людей ему станет тошно.

Всё оказывается совсем не так.

Его кожу покалывает от энергетики искры Стайлза, по всему его телу, каждое нервное окончание взрывается как фейерверк. Стайлз так приятно пахнет, его тело тесно прижимается к Дереку, что ещё приятнее, и всё в целом… намного лучше, чем он мог предполагать.

К тому моменту как Стайлз отстраняется, Дерек задыхается и чувствует себя так, словно его раскололи на части. На пару секунд Стайлз остаётся сидеть верхом на Дереке, и тот держится за его бёдра, как утопающий за соломинку, пытаясь прийти в чувства. Оба молчат. У Дерека в голове абсолютная пустота, заполненная запахом Стайлза – умопомрачительной смесью карамели и кофе.

Наконец, Стайлз с него слезает. C глухим звуком он опускается на ковёр, фыркает себе под нос, а затем поднимает взгляд и смотрит Дереку в глаза. В этот раз Дерек намного легче переносит его пристальный взор.

\- Совсем не дурно для первого поцелуя,- говорит Стайлз.

«Ты себе даже не представляешь», думает про себя Дерек, с интересом изучая рассыпавшиеся по щеке Стайлза родинки.

\- Как твои ощущения?- спрашивает Стайлз спустя пару мгновений тишины. Когда Дерек переводит взгляд с родинок на его глаза, то видит немного смущённое, нервное выражение лица. Таким Стайлза он наблюдает впервые.

\- Всё замечательно. А твои?

\- Так же. Мне кажется…- он закусывает губу и отводит взгляд,-…нам стоит продолжить.

\- Я тоже так считаю.

\- - -

Лидия умеет выглядеть безразлично ко всему, что бы ни происходило. Она всегда дует губки и выглядит скучающей: руки скрещивает, одна нога отставлена, взгляд ледяной. Иногда даже со сверх чувствами оборотня сложно понять, что именно Лидия думает о ситуации или каком-то человеке.

Сегодня же привычная маска спадает с её лица прямо на глазах у Дерека. Она наклоняется вперёд, сидя на стуле, и практически кричит в лицо Дерека так громко, что стая птиц взмывает с дерева, на котором те сидели у них над головами.

\- Что?

Дерек поднимает взгляд, наблюдая со своего места напротив Лидии, как улетают птицы с её заднего двора.

\- Я сказал…

\- Нет, я слышала тебя,- она буквально срывает с себя очки и пригвождает Дерека к стулу взглядом своих зелёных глаз.- Слух у меня прекрасный, просто… я не понимаю…- замолкает она, качая головой, пытаясь сформулировать свои мысли об искре, не в силах осмыслить сказанное Дереком. Очевидно, она сдаётся, с такой силой откидывается на спинку стула, что голая кожа её спины в вырезе платья издаёт чмокающий звук, коснувшись обивки, и поражённо смотрит на своего бету.

Дерек чешет затылок и щурится, глядя на солнце сквозь защитные очки.

\- Ты, чёрт побери, меня разыгрываешь,- без обиняков говорит она.

\- Нет,- пожимает плечами он,- думал, ты захочешь узнать.

\- Конечно, я хочу знать, как же иначе. Искра?- она снова начинает качать головой, как будто одна только мысль об этом была настолько чертовски шокирующей, смехотворной, невероятной, что альфа даже не могла контролировать свою речь. Что практически непостижимо для Лидии с её огромным словарным запасом и привычкой, когда скучно, залезать в онлайн словари и составлять списки малоиспользуемых слов.- Какая искра?

«Какая» - вполне логичный вопрос, на самом деле, учитывая, как мало осталось искр. Да и тех, которые встречаются, практически все знают в лицо и по имени.

\- Стайлз?

Она хмурится и поджимает губы. Значит, тоже о нём никогда не слышала. Дерек ни разу не видел Стайлза на фермерском рынке с остальными искрами, продающими пироги или сделанные вручную зачарованные украшения. Он тоже увидел его впервые, когда выглянул в окно и стал свидетелем того, как искра громит битой машину соседа.

\- Ты это выдумал,- она скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на него строго, опустив уголки губ.- Ты таким образом пытаешься добиться, чтобы мы со стаей от тебя отстали?

Дерек смотрит на неё с осуждением, именно такой реакции он и ожидал. Одно дело - случайно столкнуться с искрой (круто, забавно и всем будет интересно послушать эту историю на вечеринке), поболтать (невероятно и совершенно точно об этом стоит написать в твиттере, фейсбуке и инстаграме), но целоваться с искрой - это совсем другое. И получить номер телефона искры.

А пригласить искру к себе домой? Неслыханно. У Дерека такое чувство, что если он сможет доказать свои поцелуи с искрой, то они возведут в его честь статую на главной площади города. Он почти уверен, что где-то там уже стоит статуя его соседа-нарика Криса, того самого бывшего парня.

Он решает не пытаться убедить Лидию в правдивости слов лишь своим сердцебиением и обещаниями, поэтому опускает руку в карман и достаёт оттуда кошелёк. Он роется в нём какое-то время, выуживает оттуда записку с номером Стайлза и протягивает её через стол Лидии. Она смотрит на бумажку как на бомбу замедленного действия, которая взорвётся через пять… четыре… три… два…

Она глубоко вдыхает воздух и, должно быть, чувствует запах волшебства Стайлза. Её ноздри раздуваются, и она осторожно тянется вперёд и берёт записку в свои руки. Её пальцы вздрагивают, когда она сжимает бумагу, глаза снова и снова вглядываются в неаккуратно написанные цифры, уголки губ снова опущены вниз.

\- О, мой бог.

\- Я же говорил,- отвечает Дерек, беспечно пожав плечами.- Я немного обижен твоим предположением, будто я мог выдумать историю о каком-то липовом искре, просто чтобы…

\- Ты из дома почти не выходишь,- бескомпромиссно перебивает его Лидия, надевает очки обратно и кладёт записку на стол, пытаясь затем незаметно понюхать пальцы.- И в один из этих редких случаев ты умудряешься очаровать искру. Ты.

Дерек хмурится.

\- Я что не могу понравиться?

\- В тебе нет обаяния, Дерек, и ты знаешь это. Ты засранец.

Он хочет начать спорить, пытаться опротестовать это заявление всеми возможными аргументами, но реальность такова – в нём и правда нет обаяния. И он правда засранец. Именно поэтому отчасти они и сошлись с Кейт. Она необаятельная и немного стерва, так что со временем они стали друг друга более-менее уравновешивать.

В этой связи, Лидия всё же права. Искры, как всем известно, дружелюбны и добродушны (пока ты не заденешь их чувства, по крайней мере), они же даже знамениты своими пирогами, чёрт возьми. По сути они шестидесятилетние старички, заключённые в молодых и привлекательных телах с такими могущественными магическими способностями, что многие из них затрудняются найти им применение. И Стайлз довольно милый, весьма дружелюбный, только разве что немного с придурью.

Так что, наверное, да, это немного неожиданно, что он смог чем-то заинтересовать Стайлза. Но они же не жениться собрались всё-таки?

\- Мы просто друзья.

Лидия снова снимает очки.

\- Ты же только что сказал мне, что вы целовались.

Он нервно ёрзает на стуле, мечтая, чтобы с дерева взлетела ещё одна стая птиц и отвлекла его внимание. А он-то думал, что из всей стаи их альфа уж точно ни капли не осудит их желание не заводить серьёзные отношения.

\- Ну… мы правда целовались,- он замолкает, подбирая слова.- Довольно долго, на самом деле.

Она пристально смотрит на него, поджав губы.

\- Ты ведёшь себя как идиот.

\- Я не…

\- Ты так запутался,- она закатывает глаза и качает головой, глядя на залитое солнцем небо так, словно от этого разговора у неё вянут уши.- Ты не умеешь заводить случайные отношения, Дерек.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?- спорит Дерек, не отступая, когда Лидия вновь прожигает его взглядом, взбешённая тем, что он возражает.- У меня были отношения только с одним человеком, Лидия, откуда тебе знать, что я не способен на случайную связь?

\- Именно потому, что ты был только с одним человеком, Дерек,- повторяет она за ним ледяным тоном.

\- И что?

\- И что?! Ты совершаешь ошибку,- по слогам произносит она, словно объясняет правило пятикласснику. Дерек скрипит зубами.- Я знаю тебя намного лучше, чем ты сам, потому что, похоже, у тебя приступ склероза.

Она права… Дерек это понимает. Лидия, скорее всего, знает его лучше всех остальных, включая Скотта, его родную семью и первую стаю. Именно она пыталась отговорить его жениться на Кейт, она убедила его присоединиться к своей стае и переехать от родителей после окончания школы, у неё он жил три недели после того, как Кейт потребовала развод, и ему некуда было больше пойти.

-…и я знаю, что ты не умеешь заводить случайные отношения, Дерек.

Как обычно упрямясь, Дерек настаивает:

\- Я ни разу не пробовал,- пожимает он плечами. Откуда нам знать, может, я исключительно хорошо контролирую эмоции.

Лидия снова смеряет его долгим, пристальным взглядом. Похоже, она не особо верит в его способности отстраняться от людей и быть безразличным. Спустя пару секунд она снова уже во второй раз надевает обратно очки и переводит взгляд на свой особняк, где сквозь стеклянные двери можно разглядеть пушистую белую кошку, греющеюся на солнышке.

\- Можешь учиться на своих ошибках,- говорит она голосом, лишённым эмоций, и выпрямляет спину.- Но не забывай, что не стоит нарываться на неприятности, когда дело касается искр.

\- - -

В следующий раз он видит Стайлза не потому, что звонит искре или тот сам звонит ему. На самом деле, они целых четыре дня не контактируют. Дерек не звонил, потому что считал это не подходящим поведением для случайной связи. А какое сообщение отправить, он не представлял, хотя и начинал писать смс раз шесть, но спустя пару секунд каждый раз закрывал черновик.

Так что они пересекаются просто по воле случая.

Дерек обычно не бывает так поздно вне дома, особенно с тех пор, как Кейт исчезла из его жизни. Хотя даже тогда они постоянно ложились спать в десять, потому что она была таким же жаворонком, как и Дерек. В общем, близится полночь, а он не дома, потому что ему внезапно страшно захотелось картошки фри из МакДональдса, и он, как ни удивительно, вылезает из кровати и едет туда в одних тренировочных штанах и майке.

Похоже, его рутина, которую он изо всех сил холил и лелеял последние восемь месяцев, пошла коту под хвост за компанию с другими вещами, которые были постоянными в его жизни раньше.

Он идёт обратно к машине с пакетом из МакДональдса, звеня ключами от машины, думая о том, как грустно и жалко быть одним из тех типов, которые сидят в одиночестве в своих машинах и едят фаст-фуд, слушая топ сорок горячих хитов по радио. Он жмёт на кнопку разблокировки машины, но замирает прежде, чем открывает дверь. По его спине ползут мурашки.

Он достаточно давно не видел Стайлза, поэтому сперва не может понять, что это за чувство. Он осознаёт, что за ним наблюдают и склоняет голову вбок. Дерек концентрируется на своих ощущениях: втягивает воздух через нос, чутко прислушивается, практически пребывая в полной уверенности, что сейчас из кустов выскочит член стаи, которую Лидия умудрилась разозлить на прошлой неделе, и нападёт на него.

Вместо этого, он разворачивается и обнаруживает Стайлза, стоящего в шаге от него - тот снова с натянутым на голову капюшоном, а в руке сжимает бейсбольную биту. Дерек буквально отпрыгивает назад, врезаясь в свою машину. Как будто он попал в один из тех моментов, когда музыка в саунд-треке к фильму достигает пика напряжённости, появляется убийца и смерть героя неизбежна.

Но опять. Вместо убийства над Дереком смеются.

\- Обожаю проделывать такие штуки с оборотнями,- беспечно произносит он, снимая капюшон и опираясь на биту.- Каждый раз вы на это попадаетесь.

Дерек только и может что стоять, разинув рот, прижавшись к своей машине и отчаянно сжимая пальцами пакет из МакДональдса, словно собираясь использовать его как орудие самозащиты.

В действительности же, если бы Стайлз хотел причинить Дереку вред, если бы завязалась драка… о, Дерек прекрасно понимает: у него бы не было ни единого шанса. Стайлз мог бы убить Дерека в одно мгновение ока, быстрее, чем тот успел бы выпустить когти.

Но только если он этого захотел бы.

\- Что именно… проделывать?- спрашивает он, отталкиваясь от машины, но продолжает недоверчиво посматривать на искру. Сегодня тот снова весь в чёрном и почти не заметен в приглушенном свете парковки.

\- Я о своём умении беззвучно подкрадываться. Подбираюсь к вам глубокой ночью, запутываю ваши органы чувств, а затем атакую,- он подчёркивает свои слова, делая резкий шаг вперёд, а затем отступает назад и фыркает.- Типа того.

Дерек на какое-то мгновение задумывается, анализируя парня, стоящего перед ним. Он оглядывает его, замечая привычные детали: широко распахнутые глаза, постоянная усмешка на губах, родинки, бейсбольная бита, вкупе с таким сильным ароматом, что Дерек не может поверить, как искра смог скрыть его пусть даже на какое-то мгновение. Затем он на секунду опускает взгляд на картошку в своей руке, потом снова оглядывает парковку заправки, на которой они находятся, и хмурится.

\- Откуда ты вообще узнал, что я здесь?

Снова ухмылка.

\- Это очевидно, ведь я… выследил твою ауру,- он водит пальцами перед лицом Дерека, напевая музыку из заставки [«Сумеречной зоны»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0_\(%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB,_1959\)), а Дерек только ещё больше хмурится в ответ, у него начинает рябить в глазах от мелькающих прямо перед его лицом пальцев.

\- Что, правда?- Дерек ни секунды не сомневается, что Стайлз мог отследить ауру волка-призрака, если бы хотел этого, но, наверное, он ещё немного обижен и скептично настроен после последнего случая, когда слепо поверил шуточкам Стайлза, и в итоге остался с одним только купоном на минет.

\- Да нет же, чёрт возьми,- Стайлз убирает пальцы, фыркает и затем указывает битой в направлении заправки, которая находится напротив МакДональдса.- Я иногда прихожу сюда за слашем – он на пятьдесят процентов дешевле после полуночи! А ты приехал за картошкой фри.

Дерек смотрит на картошку в своей руке. Почему-то ему теперь становится стыдно за неё. А сейчас, подумав о стыде, он вспоминает, что стоит у МакДональдса в пижаме с взлохмаченными волосами, а на часах уже полночь

Лидия была права на все грёбаные сто процентов. Нет абсолютно никакого смысла в том, что им заинтересовался искра.

Тем не менее, Стайлз слегка наклоняется вперёд, искренне улыбается Дереку и говорит:

\- Пойдём вместе, поможешь мне выбрать?

Как будто Дерек действительно самый привлекательный на земле человек.

Когда они заходят внутрь, Дерек жуёт картошку, наблюдая, как Стайлз хватает самый огромный стакан для слаша, пока девушка на кассе пристально следит за каждым его движением и делает фото на телефон, пока тот не видит.

Он стучит по стенке стакана пальцем, оглядывая целый ряд автоматов, в которых перемешиваются со льдом десятки сиропов разных цветов, и хмыкает.

\- Обычно я люблю смешивать пина коладу, кока-колу и маунтин дью,- Дерек про себя думает, что звучит это абсолютно отвратно, но держит язык за зубами,-…но сегодня мне больше по душе сахарная вата, ежевика и апельсиновая фанта,- он поворачивается и вскидывает брови в сторону Дерека.- Как думаешь?

Дерек проглатывает картошку.

\- Думаю, это чудо, что твои зубы ещё все на месте.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав,- Стайлз кивает с очень серьёзным видом.- Вишня и маунтин дью – то, что надо. Кстати говоря, а сегодня ты меня к себе пригласишь?

Дерек замирает и даже не жуёт. Тяжело сглатывает. Стайлз лишь наклоняется вперёд, нажимает на рычаг, позволяя вишневому слашу литься в свой стакан, удерживая при этом биту между ног (словно он боится оставить её где-то без присмотра на людях – Дерек делает себе зарубку в памяти спросить его об этом позже), он даже не смотрит в сторону Дерека, не пытаясь оценить его реакцию на свои слова.

А если бы он смотрел, то увидел бы, как округляются глаза Дерека, что он чуть ли не давится картошкой и выглядит как самый большой неудачник в мире, пока Стайлз стоит, будто ничего не произошло, спокойно и собранно продолжая смешивать свой фантасмагорический слаш.

Каким бы он не пытался представить себе окончание это вечера, когда вылезал из постели за полуночным перекусом в пятницу вечером… такого он точно не мог предположить. Совсем нет.

\- Эмм… хочешь зайти ко мне?

\- Да, я бы хотел,- искра скользит вдоль автоматов к тому, который перемешивает лёд зелёного цвета, и жмёт на рычаг,- если ты, конечно, тоже этого хочешь.

Дерек запихивает в рот пригоршню картошки. Снова смотрит на девушку за кассой, видит, как она слушает весь их разговор, удивлённо ухмыляясь. Даже эта абсолютная незнакомка понимает, как это странно – то, что искру заинтересовал Дерек, это ни в какие ворота не укладывается, чёрт. Стайлз не просто придуривался, напевая заглавную тему из «Сумеречной зоны», они и правда находятся в грёбаной «Сумеречной зоне». Иначе и быть не может.

\- Да, я бы хотел,- решает Дерек, как будто бы были ещё какие-то варианты.- Да, конечно. Можешь зайти.

Когда они оказываются на парковке, Стайлз продолжает пить свой напиток, а Дерек вытирает соль и жир с пальцев о свои тренировочные штаны и спрашивает:

\- Так что, мы с тобой встретимся у моего дома?

\- Я думал, что поеду с тобой,- отвечает Стайлз, не вынимая изо рта красную соломинку.

Оборотень вопросительно смотрит в его сторону, пока они идут к камаро Дерека.

\- Тебе не придётся потом возвращаться сюда за машиной?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Я не вожу машину.

Дерек зависает настолько, что едва не замирает столбом на месте, потому что как вообще, чёрт возьми, возможно, чтобы двадцатиоднолетний парень не водил машину. Он всё-таки продолжает идти дальше, потому что Стайлз останавливаться не собирается.

\- Не хочешь? Или не умеешь?

\- И то, и другое.

\- Как же ты сюда сейчас добрался?- заправка довольно далеко от города, в нескольких километрах. Достаточно далеко, чтобы Стайлз не мог дойти сюда пешком, это невозможно. Идти по трассе посреди ночи было бы слишком опасно для него. Как Дерек упоминал раньше, есть существа и люди, которые могут одолеть искру, если знают, как это сделать.

Искра ему ухмыляется, обходя машину Дерека со стороны пассажирского сидения. Его рот уже раскраснелся от вишнёвого слаша, который он пьёт.

\- У меня свои методы.

Возникает пауза. Оборотень и искра смотрят друг на друга через капот камаро.

\- Ты умеешь телепортироваться?

Стайлз снова напевает мелодию из «Сумеречной зоны», а затем, молча, забирается в машину.

Дом сотрясается точно так же, как и в первый раз, когда Стайлз заходит внутрь, возможно, немного слабее. В этот раз все свечи остаются на своих местах, что Дерек засчитывает за небольшую победу. Стайлз высасывает слаш через трубочку, ставит биту в тот же угол, что и в прошлый раз, а затем начинает осматриваться, словно оказался в доме впервые.

Дерек нервозно вытирает ладони о штаны, почёсывая затылок. У него нет никаких иллюзий, зачем Стайлз напросился к нему, зачем сам Дерек согласился и пригласил его – сейчас всё же почти час ночи, чёрт побери. Есть только одна причина, по которой можно в такое время пригласить парня, выдавшего ему купон на минет, и они оба прекрасно её знают.

Видимо, Стайлза ничего не смущает, он с интересом разглядывает стоящие на полке семейные фото Дерека, затем переключается на фото стаи и смотрит на неё критично. Как будто это обычное дело. Ха, очередной секс без обязательств! А Дерек чувствует себя в своём доме не в своей тарелке, не знает, что делать, куда идти. Заканчивается тем, что он выбалтывает первое, что приходит ему в голову:

\- В спальню?- ему страшно хочется треснуть себя прямо по зубам сразу после сказанного.

Искра поворачивается к нему, проглатывая слаш и смотря на него своими огромными глазами оленёнка.

\- Конечно,- отвечает он. Какое облегчение. Слава богу, не «фу, пошёл на хер, извращенец». Хвала всем богам.

Дерек указывает на коридор, а затем делает пару шагов в том направлении, оглядываясь через плечо, убеждаясь, что искра идёт следом. Стоит им встретиться взглядом, как он сразу же поворачивается и смотрит прямо перед собой. Конечно, всё не так страшно как в первый раз, и даже во второй, но всё равно. Что-то есть в его взгляде, в том как он смотрит… что-то нечеловеческое. И оборотни так не смотрят. Это что-то настолько другое, что Дерек начинает задумываться, сможет ли он когда-то по-настоящему привыкнуть к его взгляду.

Они проходят по коридору и попадают в спальню Дерека. В ту же секунду, как Стайлз там оказывается, он довольно хмыкает.

\- Какая мягкая кровать!

Без предупреждения искра рвётся вперёд, чуть не сбив Дерека с ног, и прыгает на неё. Дерек с ужасом наблюдает, как стакан со слашем почти переворачивается, и вишня с маунтин дью едва не разливаются по покрывалу. Но как по волшебству, точнее без всяких как, именно старое доброе волшебство останавливает стакан в полёте в последнюю секунду, а затем быстро переносит на ночной столик и ставит его с громким звуком.

У Дерека снова ползут по спине мурашки, когда на пару секунд воздух насыщается запахом магии, он пытается стряхнуть с себя это ощущение. Зрелище того, как Стайлз по-кошачьи потирается лицом о подушки Дерека, способно отрезвить любого, думает он.

\- У меня дома кровать намного дерьмовее,- говорит он, уткнувшись в подушку,- я украду твою.

\- А ты можешь?- почти на полном серьёзе спрашивает Дерек, садясь на край, чтобы одним за другим снять ботинки и поставить аккуратно на их привычное место.- Поднять кровать в воздух и просто забрать её с собой?

Стайлз быстро садится, придвигается к краю кровати, где сидит Дерек, и начинает быстро расшнуровывать свои заношенные кеды со смущённой улыбкой, словно он оскорбил Дерека тем, что залез на кровать в обуви. Как будто Дерека это могло особо задеть.

\- Не могу левитировать что-то такое большое,- любезно отвечает Стайлз, бросив кеды на пол, как попало.- Один раз я поднял собаку, пару раз людей. Но меня за это едва не исключили.

Точно. Та самая странная школа в лесах у Вашингтона. Дерек всегда представлял её чем-то вроде Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, но что-то подсказывает ему, если он поделится этой мыслью со Стайлзом, то тот начнёт хохотать до упаду и назовёт Дерека ботаником. Так что он молчит, решив не развивать тему. Оставляет её на другой раз.

С обувью покончено, и Стайлз проводит пальцами по волосам и поворачивается всем телом к Дереку.

\- Ну вот,- говорит он. Его глаза сверкают, когда он ухмыляется, склонив голову на бок.

\- Вот,- отвечает Дерек, прокашлявшись.

Стайлз щёлкает пальцами, опускает руку, так что она исчезает из поля зрения Дерека, а когда поднимает её, то сжимает между указательным и средним пальцем знакомую золотую с чёрным карту. Он протягивает её Дереку, чтобы тот смог прочитать уже хорошо известную ему надпись, и вскидывает брови.

\- Хочешь её использовать?

В первый раз в жизни с ним кто-то так прямолинеен. Были пара случаев в барах, когда к нему подкатывали подвыпившие индивиды, говорили, какой он сексуальный и предлагали секс. Но разве это считается, если они едва на ногах стояли? Дерек думает, что нет. К тому же, Кейт особо не любила говорить во время секса. Обычно они просто им занимались. Не было никаких грязных разговорчиков, намекающих подмигиваний и двусмысленных непристойностей – на самом деле, всё обычно бывало весьма неловко.

Нет ничего неловкого в том, как Стайлз наклоняется к нему ближе, нежно прижимается губами ко рту Дерека, а затем отстраняется настолько, что его ресницы продолжаются касаться щёк Дерека.

\- Или можешь оставить её на будущее. Если хочешь.

Его дыхание пахнет сладостями и магией, и от этого запаха у Дерека сразу же начинает вставать, он смущённо прочищает горло, пытаясь взять под контроль свои сладострастные фантазии.

\- Нет, я… сейчас было бы… отлично. Здорово.

Стайлз улыбается. Когда их лица так близко, Дерек видит каждую морщинку вокруг глаз Стайлза, когда тот расплывается в улыбке, и внимательно изучает его лицо, словно его мимика изумляет оборотня.

\- Хорошо.

Стайлз встаёт с кровати, сбрасывает с себя свою чёрную худи, открывая скрывавшеюся под ней тёмную футболку (у Дерека проскальзывает мысль, что это вполне в духе Стайлза – подпитывать в сознании окружающих свой колдовской образ, разгуливая по ночам в чёрных одеяниях), а затем указывает пальцем на пах Дерека. Тот ничего не может поделать и опускает взгляд вниз, ожидая увидеть что-то ещё помимо штанов и своего наверняка весьма напряжённого члена, вырисовывающегося под тканью.

\- Ты до сих пор в штанах.

\- Да,- медленно отвечает Дерек.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я начал тебя отсасывать сквозь них или как?

Дерек прищуривается, отклоняясь назад, чтобы проще было стянуть штаны.

\- Мог бы просто сказать «пожалуйста, сними штаны, Дерек».

\- О, пожалуйста, Дерек,- тоненьким голоском пищит Стайлз, заламывая руки как краснеющая от стыда девственница из фильма о девятнадцатом веке,- как же мне добраться до твоего огромного волчьего члена, если…

\- Что не скажешь, всё становится поводом для твоих шуток и приколов, да?- Дерек уже понял: лучше всего прерывать Стайлза, пока его окончательно не понесло. Он стаскивает с себя штаны с боксёрами с таким остервенением, будто у него против них персональная вендетта, а потом отбрасывает их в сторону, глядя на Стайлза пристальным взглядом. Что, конечно, выглядит забавно, потому что его член с каждой секундой становится всё твёрже.

\- Ты каждый чёртов раз даёшь мне повод для шуток,- Стайлз делает шаг вперёд и опускается на колени между ног Дерека, как ни в чём не бывало.- И ты сам это знаешь.

В мгновение ока поддразнивания и шутки заканчиваются, и Стайлз подаётся вперёд, потянув Дерека за подбородок, заставляя опуститься ниже, и целует его влажно, с языком. Как и в прошлый раз его охватывает то щекочущее, приятное чувство, возникающее от энергетики искры, а Стайлз, кажется, в этот раз решает не давать Дереку времени привыкнуть. Он просто обхватывает пальцами шею оборотня, заставляя наклониться ещё ниже и целуя глубже, яростнее, Дереку же остаётся в это время только вздрагивать от бегающих по позвоночнику мурашек.

У него трясутся руки, когда он цепляется за футболку Стайлза, трепещут ресницы, бёдра сами собой дёргаются вперёд. Его колотит, будто он теперь стал девственницей из девятнадцатого века. Просто это так приятно, а Стайлз настолько хорош, что Дереку приходится прилагать неимоверные усилия, чтобы не поднять его с пола, не бросить на кровать, не залезть следом и не уткнуться носом между разведённых ног искры, чтобы кончить от одного его запаха и нежной кожи.

Стайлз, должно быть, на каком-то интуитивном уровне чувствует это. Вообще, он как будто всё знает, потому что отстраняется ото рта Дерека с влажным звуком, от его губ тянется ниточка слюны. Он полностью опускается на пол, отдалившись от лица Дерека. Стайлз не вытирает слюну, и она опускается на его подбородок. Он лишь усмехается оборотню и вскидывает подбородок, приподняв бровь.

Как и в прошлый раз Дереку кажется, что ему стоит предупредить, прежде чем они начнут.

\- Слушай… наверное, мне следует сказать…- Стайлз выжидающе смотрит на него,-…возможно, я… кончу слишком быстро.

Искра теперь поднимает обе брови и качает головой.

\- Тебе нечего стыдится.

Не смотря на его ответ, Дерек краснеет и отводит взгляд, немного застеснявшись пристального взгляда искры.

\- У меня давно никого не было…

\- Ничего страшного.

-…я хочу сказать, я…- он сглатывает и качает головой – лучше бы он вообще молчал, потому что сейчас просто не может остановить рвущийся наружу поток слов,-…мне, конечно, делали это раньше, но не так много раз, и… ну… я не уверен, но, наверное…

Стайлз увлечённо смотрит на него, улыбаясь уголком рта, потом он переводит взгляд на член Дерека, смотрит на него пару секунд молча, затем снова медленно поднимается взглядом к лицу Дерека, теперь широко улыбаясь.

-…не думаю, что она хорошо делала минет…

Пару секунд ничего не происходит, но улыбка Стайлза растёт всё шире и шире, пока не становится оскалом. Затем Стайлз медленно поворачивает голову влево, открывая рот, чтобы неспешно протянуть «ваааауууу», а затем поднять руки ладонями вверх.

\- Погоди… погоди-ка.

\- Я просто хотел сказать…

\- То есть Кейт Арджент ужасна в сексе?!- Стайлз счастливо запрокидывает голову и начинает хохотать, словно это самое смешное, что он слышал в своей жизни.- О боже… это шикарно. Это воспоминание будет поднимать мне настроение в неудачные дни,- без подготовки и какого-либо предупреждения Стайлз ни с того, ни с сего наклоняется вперёд и обхватывает пальцами член Дерека. Вот так запросто.

Дерек вздрагивает, всё ещё не привыкнув к прикосновению искры. К тому же, когда тот касается его члена, по какой-то причине… у Дерека развязывается язык.

\- Я не говорил…- Стайлз медленно проводит рукой вверх и вниз, дразнит, и у Дерека перехватывает дыхание,-…что она ужасна. Я просто сказал… чёрт. В ней не было ничего особенного. Я имел в виду… хотел сказать…- он запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, когда Стайлз проводит языком по головке,-…рот – это рот, а член – это член, верно? Сложно что-то сделать настолько плохо…

Когда он снова открывает глаза и смотрит на Стайлза, то у того совсем другое выражение лица. До этого он смеялся над женой Дерека, а сейчас… выглядит полным решимости.

Как будто Дерек бросил ему вызов. Позавчерашние слова Лидии всплывают в голове – «не стоит нарываться на неприятности, когда дело касается искр» - и теперь он думает, что стоило намного серьёзнее отнестись к этому предупреждению.

В одно мгновение Дерек и Стайлз смотрят друг другу в глаза, а в следующее Стайлз заглатывает член Дерека практически до самого основания, а оставшуюся часть легко и быстро ласкает рукой. С этого момента как будто в голове Стайлза раздался выстрел, просигнализировавший начало гонки, и он мчится к финишу, и, чтобы добраться до него как можно быстрее, ему нужно сосать настолько сильно, насколько он физически способен, выводить круги языком и двигать рукой в такт движениям головы.

А Дерек в это время только и может, что запустить пальцы в волосы Стайлза и бормотать несвязную чепуху типа «блять», «чёрт тебя подери» и «я сейчас…».

Всё действо продолжается с минуту, наверное. Целых шестьдесят секунд самых невероятных ощущений в его жизни, запаха и энергии искры, языка и рта Стайлза, его тихих горловых стонов, словно он и сам наслаждается каждым мгновением происходящего.

Шестьдесят секунд проходят, и Дерек кончает с такой силой, что у него темнеет в глазах, он сдавленно мычит, пытаясь заглушить звук, закрыв рот кулаком. Вот и всё. Наверное, он сможет убедить Стайлза, что это произошло потому, что у него очень давно никого не было, или что в последнее время он давил свои сексуальные порывы, или что он просто никогда не был с парнем, но…

Стайлз отстраняется от члена Дерека, глядя ему прямо в глаза, а между губами Стайлза и оборотнем тянется тонкая белая нить спермы. От этого зрелища мозг Дерека просто… сходит с ума. Все здравые мысли покидают голову. Как будто можно думать о чём-то, пока Стайлз выглядит так откровенно сексуально и развратно, медленно и аккуратно облизывая губы, словно боясь упустить хотя бы одну каплю спермы Дерека.

Дерек никогда не видел ничего подобного, разве что только в порно. Так что он немножко ошеломлён. Поэтому он только и может, что хлопнуть себя по лбу ладонью и откинуться назад на кровать, бормоча себе под нос «блять», неверяще качая головой и пытаясь совладать с дыханием.

Проигнорировав его реакцию, Стайлз залезает верхом на оборотня, опираясь руками по обеим сторонам от его головы, садится на его бёдра и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Глаза Стайлза сейчас не светятся фиолетовым, вовсе нет, но это совсем не важно, потому что в его взгляде столько силы, столько сексуальной энергии, он стал самим воплощением секса… Дерек думает, что ему стоит успокоиться, чёрт возьми, и перестать петь мысленные серенады Стайлзу, но он просто… не может остановиться.

Стайлз чмокает его в губы, едва касаясь, и говорит:

\- Рот – это рот, ага?

Без всяких задних мыслей Дерек проводит рукой по груди Стайлза, удерживая его взгляд.

\- Да. Она ужасно делала минет.

\- - -

Всю свою сознательную жизнь Дерек каждый год ездит на фермерский рынок во время Недели весны и лета – все это делают. Честно говоря, обычно такие вещи ему не интересны. Но он вырос на яблоках в карамели, украшениях, сделанных вручную, и искрах. Так что даже когда он вырос и мог смело сказать матери, что больше не хочет ездить, даже когда уехал из дома в другую стаю, завёл жену… он всё равно продолжал ходить с семьёй на фермерский рынок.

И сейчас он это делает, собственно говоря. Даже на следующую неделю после развода он поехал на фермерский рынок, запихивал там в рот жареное тесто и слушал, как его сёстры фантазируют, что бы сделали с Кейт Арджент, если б она повстречалась им на пути. К счастью, этому не суждено случится, и всё благодаря строгой пост разводной рутине Дерека. Потому как он и на шаг не разрешал себе приблизиться к её любимым местам (тиру, любимому ресторану, отвратному шмоточному магазину, где продавали жуткие джинсы со стразами), ему удалось ни разу не пересечься со своей бывшей женой за те восемь месяцев, что они расстались.

К тому же, она была одной их тех немногих, кого знает Дерек, кто всей душой ненавидит фермерский рынок. Так же она принадлежала к тому меньшинству, кто не изумлялся, увидев искру. Кто бы мог подумать.

Семья Хейлов была совсем другим случаем.

Дерек подъезжает к своему дому детства в среду после работы и обнаруживает Кору, разрисовывающую лицо Лоре на крыльце. Издалека кажется, что это огромная бабочка или стрекоза, вся из пастельных оттенков розового, лилового и зелёного. Обычно рынки отличаются такой вот аляповатостью, и его сёстры особенно любили их за это. Как будто они собирались на ярмарку эпохи возрождения, а не в гости к кучке ремесленников и искр, толкающих свои (иногда убогие) товары и услуги. Он хлопает дверью машины и поднимается по крыльцу, засунув руки в карманы. Сёстры переглядываются, когда он подходит ближе.

Он всё понимает и сразу идентифицирует их взгляды. «Стоит ли нам что-то говорить, стоит ли поднимать эту тему, может, стоит невзначай упомянуть». Какая пустая трата времени, зря они корчат друг другу рожицы, потому что, как бы то ни было, всё всегда заканчивается одинаково…

\- Нууууу чтоооо,- заговаривает Кора, непринуждённо опуская кисточку в розовую краску и прищуриваясь, словно полностью увлечена своим занятием, а Лора смотрит вперёд, поджав губы, как будто отчаянно пытается не расхохотаться,-…что нового, Дерек?

Дерек выдыхает через нос, наблюдая через открытую дверь, как их мама пытается утихомирить младших детей, уговорить их отправиться, наконец, к машинам и поехать на ярмарку.

\- Мы слышали о… недавних событиях.

\- Недавних событиях,- хладнокровно повторяет за ней Дерек.

\- Да… что кое-что…- у Лоры дрожат губы, пока Кора говорит и рисует розовую точку на её щеке,-…заискрилось.

Лора тихо пищит, не разжимая губ, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.

Он сжимает переносицу большим и указательным пальцем, раздумывая, не повернуться ли ему и уехать восвояси, а они пусть идут на ярмарку пешком, ему совсем не хочется их подвозить, хотя обычно он это делает.

\- Кто вам разболтал,- требовательно спрашивает он,- Скотт?

\- Не хочу раскрывать наш источник,- отвечает Лора и пожимает плечами, её улыбка становится ещё шире.- Но, да, это был Скотт.

Конечно. Конечно, чёрт возьми. Скотт не смог бы сохранить тайну, даже если бы от неё зависела его чёртова жизнь. Один раз Дерек дал слабину и пожаловался ему на то, что Кейт абсолютно не умеет готовить ничего хотя бы более или менее съедобного, и через два дня Дерека выселяют спать на диван, а всё потому, что Скотт не может держать свой грёбаный рот закрытым.

Он должен был понять в ту же секунду, как встретил Стайлза в баре, как фраза «друзья по сексу» покинула его рот, а Скотт был рядом и всё услышал, что всего за пару дней весь город будет знать, что происходит между Дереком и таинственным искрой.

\- До сих пор не могу поверить,- произносит Кора, наконец, отложив в сторону кисть и пригвоздив Дерека взглядом.- Как это возможно, что искра хочет целовать тебя…

\- Кто говорил о поцелуях?- вздыхает Дерек и бьёт носком ботинка по ступеньке, закатив глаза.- Мы просто друзья.

\- Ооо, конечно. Просто друзья.

\- Как бы то ни было, я очень хочу с ним познакомиться!- искренне произносит Лора, улыбаясь Дереку своим разрисованным в розовый и лиловый цвета лицом.- Он же будет сегодня на ярмарке, да? Мы уже видели его раньше?

Дерек, вообще-то, сам задал Стайлзу этот вопрос после минета, потому что, положа руку на сердце, было сложно поверить, что он никогда не сталкивался с парнем на ярмарке, хотя буквально каждая искра в радиусе ста километров приезжала на рынок Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы продавать что-то. У каждой искры было что-то на продажу, неважно было ли это вещью или чем-то ещё.

Стайлз как обычно усмехнулся над Дереком, закатил глаза и ответил:

\- У меня есть там палатка, Дерек. Уже почти целых два года. Ты просто никогда не замечал её, потому что я продаю неинтересную тебе чепуху.

Конечно, после этих слов интерес Дерека резко возрос, и мысль об этом начала медленно сводить его с ума. Как он мог не замечать Стайлза, когда ездил на фермерский рынок эти два года каждую грёбаную неделю? Как он мог не почувствовать его запах?

Конечно, это место больше похоже на сумасшедший дом, там миллион разных запахов, людей и лиц, слишком сложно выделить из толпы кого-то одного… но всё же. Стайлз теперь для него абсолютно особенный: у него настолько неповторимый запах, голос и лицо, и Дереку сложно представить, что его взгляд просто проскальзывал мимо него, словно искры для него не существовало. Это его бесит, как Дерек мог быть таким идиотом.

Когда они оказываются на рынке, Дерек сканирует толпу. Он видит всё тех же искр, которых наблюдает годами, те же выпечные изделия, сделанные вручную блестящие шарфы, серёжки и бретцели, видит лотки, продающие лимонад, мелькающие вспышки фотографий, слышит оглушительную музыку. Каждый глоток воздуха наполнен магией, сладостями и ароматом тел. Как и всегда Дерек покупает бретцель с лимонадом, держа курс к более тихим лавочкам с книжками и классными штуками, сделанными вручную, пытаясь спрятаться от всего этого сумасшествия на противоположном конце рынка.

Абсолютно нет ничего удивительного в том, что он находит Стайлза именно в той части рынка, в которой он не бывал с семнадцати лет. Кейт всегда больше всего ненавидела именно эту секцию, да и сам Дерек с натяжкой мог бы назвать себя её фанатом… так что он не был там очень давно. Когда он был в последний раз в так называемой «Зоне дзен», как её окрестили завсегдатаи ярмарки, ему под нос подсунули какую-то эссенцию и спросили, стало ли ему лучше.

Если забыть об инциденте с носом и эссенцией, то ему действительно стало лучше. Но он отклонился от темы. «Зона дзен» - это отвратительное место, где продаётся вся это колдовская чертовщина, от которой у Дерека и остальных оборотней мурашки. По большей части только люди не опасаются туда ходить и покупают там травку или что ещё их там интересует. Он и вся его семья предпочитали туда не соваться. Поэтому, конечно же, именно там базируется Стайлз, и конечно же, именно поэтому Дерек никогда его не встречал.

Когда Дерек замечает Стайлза, тот стоит к нему спиной, но он сразу же узнаёт даже издалека эти торчащие во все стороны волосы. Дерек щурится и начинает пробираться сквозь толпу, чтобы посмотреть, чем же приторговывает Стайлз. По пути он едва не давит квакающую лягушку - одиннадцатилетняя девочка кричит ему, чтобы он смотрел, куда наступает свои огромными лапищами. Он проходит лоток, торгующий сушёными ящерицами и червями, каждый по девяносто девять центов, и его едва не тошнит от запаха, далее следует палатка с девушкой в длинной мантии, которая изучает ладонь какого-то парня, и Дерек так сильно закатывает глаза, что они вполне могли бы так и остаться навсегда. Он не переносит это место.

Когда он, наконец, пробивается сквозь толпу и разглядывает лоток Стайлза, то вздыхает. Глубоко. Сразу же становится понятно, почему он не видел Стайлза раньше – даже если бы он в действительности умудрился настолько потеряться на ярмарке, что оказался бы в этом притоне всяких глупых призывов типа «познай дзен», «откупорь энергию чи», «открой в себе богиню», он бы наверняка прошёл мимо лотка Стайлза, даже не посмотрев в его сторону.

Стайлз оборачивается, улыбается, когда видит Дерека, и ударяет ладонями по столу, покрытому лиловой блестящей скатертью.

\- Ты меня нашёл.

Дерек снова вздыхает.

\- К сожалению, да.

Стайлз обводит жестом руки свои товары, многозначительно приподняв брови, указывая на ряды за рядами печенья, брауни и капкейков.

\- Как насчёт угощения?

Взгляд Дерека привлекают кексики – они выглядят весьма аляповато с розовой глазурью и радужной присыпкой сверху, а пахнут абсолютно отталкивающе. Когда их мама пекла капкейки, они пахли сахаром, теплом и выпечкой. Эти же капкейки и всё остальное, на что падает его взгляд, пахнут странно. Как пришельцы из другого измерения.

\- Из какой чертовщины они сделаны?

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, демонстрируя свои ослепительно белые зубы, и пожимает плечами.

\- Из магии, Дерек. Попробуешь?

\- Я не притронусь к ним, пока не скажешь, что ты в них добавил.

\- Неужели я бы мог навредить тебе, Дерек?- он опускает руки на бёдра и хмурится.- После всего, что мы пережили вместе…

\- Мы едва знакомы…

-…неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я могу отравить тебя капкейком? Ну же,- он берёт один и протягивает его Дереку с очередной улыбкой, склонив голову на бок.- За мой счёт!

Дерек пристально смотрит на кекс в длинных пальцах Стайлза: выглядит тот абсолютно безвредно, будто это самая невинная и обыкновенная вещь на планете Земля. Но, опять же, если ты не знаешь, на что обратить внимание, то и Стайлз снаружи выглядит обманчиво. А Дерек… теперь он стал осмотрительнее.

Спустя мгновение Дерек всё же берёт капкейк из рук Стайлза и разворачивает его, качая головой и бормоча себе под нос «пусть только у меня вырастет лишний палец на ноге…». Стайлз наклоняется вперёд, всё так же радостно улыбаясь и взволнованно подпрыгивая.

Дерек откусывает кусок и жуёт. Стайлз наблюдает за ним огромными глазами. Дерек глотает.

\- Хм,- произносит он вслух, опуская взгляд на оставшеюся в его руке половину лакомства. Во-первых, на вкус кекс абсолютно обычный, не смотря на странный запах, по текстуре и всем ощущениям это стандартный капкейк, когда он его проглатывает, то убеждается в этом.- В нём нет совершенно ничего особенного, верно?

Стайлз смеётся, вокруг его глаз как и всегда собираются лучики морщинок, и пожимает плечами.

\- Конечно, есть, волчок.

\- Ты говоришь, что они обладают целительными свойствами, чтобы народ их покупал?- он снова делает укус, запихивая в рот остатки, пока в его руке не остаётся одна обёртка.

\- У них у всех целительные свойства,- настаивает он, закатив глаза,- они заряжают энергией, и всё такое. У этого успокаивающее действие – я зарабатываю кучу денег, продавая их взвинченным бизнесменам, которые разыскивают способ избавиться от стресса. Если бы ты был человеком…

Дерек фыркает и закатывает глаза. Если бы он был человеком, то, наверное, чувствовал бы себя сейчас даже чересчур расслабленно, пьяный в хламину, настолько, что по щелчку пальца бы купил любой хрустальный шар.

\- Ничего удивительного, что ты работаешь в этом конце рынка – оборотня сюда никакими коврижками не заманишь,- он комкает обёртку от капкейка, бросает её в ближайшую урну и, сморщившись, окидывает взглядом ряды за рядами хиромантов и инструкторов йоги.

\- Но ты же пришёл сюда,- напоминает ему Стайлз, немного смягчив тон голоса. Дерек переводит взгляд и встречается с глазами Стайлза, не пытаясь проигнорировать чувство, которое охватывает его при этом. Это приятные, уютные, знакомые ощущения, хотя, опять же, они едва знакомы.

\- Да,- соглашается Дерек, испытывая некую недосказанность, но, видимо, им обоим не хватает смелости выразить все свои чувства. Стайлз проводит пальцами по краю лиловой скатерти, неловко откашливается и отводит взгляд, улыбаясь. Дерек же старается тайком - насколько возможно - насладиться запахом Стайлза.

\- Знаешь…- начинает говорить Стайлз, повернувшись лицом к Дереку и заглядывая ему в глаза.- Я через пару часов освобожусь. Если хочешь, то…- не заканчивает фразу он, пару раз махнув рукой, будто это должно было что-то значить.

Дерек его прекрасно понимает.

\- Я могу подвезти тебя до дома,- предлагает он, как можно более беспечно пожав плечами.- Или… поедем ко мне?

Искра кивает, начиная улыбаться ещё шире. Дерек пытается не думать о том, какие чувства вызывает у него эта улыбка Стайлза, как от неё по спине разливается тепло, словно Стайлз снова впервые к нему прикоснулся. Дерек решительно гонит от себя эти мысли. Ему совсем не стоит думать о таком.

Возможно, к счастью, но момент испорчен, когда он замечает странные следы на шее Стайлза. Он щурится немного, приглядываясь. Замечает по крайней мере, четыре довольно большие царапины (не порезы от когтей, именно царапины). Они начинаются у основания горла и исчезает под тканью футболки. Так же из-под ворота выглядывает нечто, напоминающее жёлтые и фиолетовые синяки.

Дерек показывает пальцем на его шею.

\- Что произошло?

Стайлз опускает взгляд, видит ранки и быстро подтягивает ворот выше, неловко и натужно смеясь.

\- О…- выдыхает он, качая головой.- Просто… ну, понимаешь. Ввязался в драку.

Ввязался в драку.

Как Дерек отметил, это не следы от когтей. Это не дело рук оборотня. Эти следы от более тонких, узких, острых ногтей. Не достаточно глубокие порезы. Если оборотень кого-то ранит когтями, то разрывает плоть до кости, вырывает органы с мясом. Это поверхностные раны, как будто кто-то тянулся в попытке схватить, но Стайлз успел вовремя отпрыгнуть.

И никакому оборотню не одолеть искру. Он это знает. Это следы от другого существа, очевидно, как слышал Дерек, из тех немногих созданий, которые пугают искр до глубины души. Конечно, он никогда не видел подобных существ, потому что им нет до него никакого дела – им интересен только запах магии. Если Стайлз любит разгуливать в одиночестве по ночам, неудивительно, что у него пытались украсть искру.

Искре же, очевидно, очень неловко, и он стремится скорее сменить тему разговора. Так что, кажется, ему везёт, когда знакомое тело врезается в Дерека сзади, едва не ткнув его лицом в стопку кексов. С такой силой, что Стайлзу приходится выкинуть руку вперёд, словно он был готов леветировать Дерека, дабы спасти свои сладости.

Выпрямляясь, он вспоминает, что Стайлз в прошлом поднимал людей в воздух. Наверняка он мог бы с лёгкостью проделать это с Дереком, если захотел бы. Дерек делает зарубку в памяти сказать Стайлзу, чтобы он ни при каких обстоятельств не леветировал Дерека – для него это слишком уж в духе [«Паранормального явления»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/404366/).

Это оказывается Кора, тут же появляется и Лора сбоку от Дерека, обе они выглядят весьма нелепо, проведя всего час на ярмарке. На Коре надеты крылья феи, в волосы вплетены блестящие лиловые пряди, а Лора всё ещё с маской бабочки стоит и поедает жареную булку, с интересом изучая сладости на прилавке. Дерек фыркает, бросает Стайлзу извиняющийся взгляд и готовится испытать неизбежное унижение, раз сестры подловили его с искрой.

\- Дерек!- восклицает Кора, улыбаясь ему, и как ей кажется незаметно, оглядывая стоящего за столиком Стайлза.- Мы тебя искали!

\- Не сомневаюсь,- бормочет Дерек, толкая её в плечо и сверля взглядом.

\- В них что-то странное подмешано?- спрашивает Лора Стайлза, указывая покрытым сахарной пудрой пальцем на брауни и изучая их с подозрением на лице.

\- Это дурацкий вопрос,- обращается к ней Кора, а затем снова глядя на Стайлза с широкой улыбкой.- В блюдах, приготовленных искрами, всегда есть что-то странное, да?

Стайлз открывает рот для ответа, наверняка приготовив очень остроумную ремарку, но сёстры его опережают, с ними почти невозможно соревноваться.

\- Что, например?- спрашивает Лора, наклонившись своим лицом-бабочкой как можно ближе к сладостям и сморщившись.- Например… сушёные жуки?

\- Сушёные жуки?- неверяще переспрашивает Стайлз, давясь смешком.- Не думаю…

\- Я бы, может, попробовала,- говорит Лора, засовывает последний кусочек теста в рот и опускается на корточки, чтобы разглядеть всё ещё ближе, но ни к чему случайно не прикоснуться.

\- Нет там никаких жуков,- медленно отвечает Стайлз, глядя на Дерека с ошеломлённым выражением лица. Очевидно, по нему можно прочесть один вопрос: «ты знаешь этих ненормальных?». Растерянно улыбаясь, Стайлз нервно косится на Кору, словно ожидает, что она перевернёт его столик от отвращения.

Дерек фыркает и удерживает взгляд Стайлза, пока Кора ударяется в пространный монолог о том, как однажды Лора съела целых пять червей, просто чтобы посмотреть, что произойдёт.

\- Это мои сёстры.

Узнавание проскальзывает в выражении лица Стайлза, пока он разглядывает сначала Лору, затем Кору, каждую по несколько секунд. Должно быть, теперь он обращает внимание на их схожие черты: карие глаза, тёмные волосы, скулы. Кора замолкает на полуслове и протягивает через столик руку Стайлзу, тот её сжимает, легко улыбаясь.

\- Я тебя знаю,- говорит она, хватая его руку, и, видимо, сжимает слишком сильно, наверное, из-за удара током от его прикосновения. Её глаза на секунду стекленеют, пальцы сжимаются ещё больше, и Стайлз опускает взгляд на их переплетённые пальцы, а затем поднимает глаза и смотрит на неё в упор. Кора заметно вздрагивает, когда их глаза встречаются, отпускает его ладонь и делает шаг назад. Вероятно, она видит то же самое, что и сам Дерек увидел во взгляде искры, когда они встретились впервые. Кору обычно весьма не просто удивить искрой, но, кажется, Дерек не единственный, кого Стайлз изумил.- Эмм… ты сын шерифа, верно?

Сын шерифа? Дерек этого не знал. По большей части потому, что он не мог себе представить Стайлза сыном кого-то настолько обыкновенного, простого человека, и эта мысль не даёт ему покоя.

\- Я хочу брауни,- решительно говорит Лора, указывая на самый большой.- Мне плевать, есть там жуки или нет.

\- Нет там никаких жуков,- повторяет Стайлз в миллионный раз,- и с тебя два пятьдесят.

Лора достаёт кошелёк и достаёт оттуда три смятые купюры, пока Кора стоит и сверлит искру взглядом, скрестив руки на груди, производя впечатление озабоченной старшей сестры, который совсем не нравится то, что она перед собой наблюдает. На самом деле, Дерека напрягает её выражение лица, и он переводит взгляд на Стайлза, пытаясь разглядеть то, что так не понравилось Коре.

Он видит лишь долговязого парня с родинками, который продаёт кексы и брауни с толикой магии, чтобы успокоить смятённых людей. Он растерянно сжимает челюсти.

Как только в руке Лоры оказывается брауни, Кора обхватывает пальцами предплечье Дерека и тянет его в сторону, прикладывая всю свою силу оборотня. Дерек от неожиданности едва не падает.

\- Тебя вообще-то мама ждёт… нам пора.

\- Я…- он смотрит через плечо на Стайлза, который стоит и удивлённо улыбается.- Напиши мне, когда закончишь?

Искра кивает, а затем Кора быстро утаскивает его настолько далеко в толпу, что он теряет зрительный контакт со Стайлзом. Даже когда их теперь разделяют десятки метров, Кора не отпускает руку брата, тянет и тянет его, впиваясь пальцами всё глубже, даже причиняя ему боль.

Лора плетётся за ними следом, молча поедая брауни, пока они, наконец, не покидают «Зону дзен» и не оказываются на главной «улице» ярмарки. Кора отпускает руку Дерека, поворачивается к нему и произносит:

\- В этом парне есть что-то странное.

Дерек смотрит на неё с удивлением.

\- Ну… он же искра всё-таки…

\- Есть и что-то ещё, Дерек,- рявкает она, обводя взглядом толпу, словно убеждаясь, что никто не подслушивает их разговор.- Он… что-то в нём есть сверхъестественное.

\- Он. Же. Искра.

Младшая сестра играет желваками, выглядя взбешённой, и начинает напирать теперь на Лору:

\- Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю?

Лора жует и глотает с таким видом, будто её застали врасплох. По какой-то причине, когда Дерек и Кора ссорятся, Лора всегда оказывается между ними буфером, попадая под перекрёстный огонь.

\- Ну…- она шаркает ногами в песке, откусывая очередной кусочек брауни.

\- Он странный.

\- Такой же странный как и любая искра, Кора,- Дерек закатывает глаза, на секунду отвлекшись на пробежавшую мимо девочку с охапкой цветных шариков.- Я всё-таки знаю его лучше, чем ты.

\- Ты хочешь сказать,- она подходит ближе, понижая голос,- что не почувствовал это?

Дерек медленно качает головой.

\- Почувствовал что?

Она слегка щурится и мотает головой, словно пытаясь подобрать точные слова, чтобы описать, какие именно эмоции вызывал у неё Стайлз, какие такие флюиды он испускал, что заставили её так испугаться. Пару секунд все молчат, Лора стоит, опустив взгляд, словно у неё абсолютно нет никакого желания участвовать в очередном споре брата и сестры, а Кора выглядит взбудораженно и возмущённо.

\- Что именно почувствовал?- повторяет Дерек в этот раз с бОльшим нажимом.

Кора, наконец, поднимает взгляд и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

\- Опасность. Когда он посмотрел мне в глаза, тормоз, я почувствовала…

\- Страх,- заговаривает Лора, давным-давно доев брауни.- Он пугает.

Дерек едва сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться над выражениями на лицах сестёр… потому что Стайлз? Парень, который использует свои силы, чтобы телепортироваться на заправку у съезда триста девятнадцать и намешать там себе слаша, а ещё печёт дурацкие наркоманские брауни? В нём без преувеличения так мало пугающего, что это заявление действительно его смешит.

Но его смех погибает в зародыше, когда он вспоминает вечер знакомства со Стайлзом. Как он отпрыгнул назад, как его инстинкты кричали ему, чтобы он убегал, когда Стайлз направился в его сторону, как его взгляд совсем не похож на взгляды других искр, как Стайлз постоянно носит с собой бейсбольную биту, хотя он никогда не видел, чтобы искры хранили подобным образом свою магию в неодушевлённом предмете.

\- Ты знаешь, о чём мы,- подмечает Кора, тыкая пальцем ему в лицо.- Я говорю тебе: этот искра полон силы и секретов, у меня от него мурашки.

\- Но брауни был очень вкусный,- высказывает своё экспертное мнение Лора, поглаживая живот, пытаясь, видимо, таким образом сгладить напряжение между братом и сестрой единственным доступным ей способом. Но в случае с Дереком и Корой это никогда не срабатывало.

\- Возможно, ты права,- подытоживает Дерек, проигнорировав комментарий Лоры, и смотрит на Кору, возмущённо вздёрнув подбородок.- Какая вообще разница – мы просто друзья.

\- Боже,- Кора закатывает глаза и всплескивает руками.- Он принесёт тебя в жертву своим Вуду богам…

\- Кора.

-…я найду твоё расчленённое тело в лесу и скажу: «Я же тебе говорила».

Дерека этот разговор окончательно достал. Он щёлкает Кору по носу, не обращая внимания на её возмущение и шок, потом говорит: «поедете домой с мамой» и затем уходит в противоположном направлении от того, где, он знает, ждут их оставшиеся члены семьи.

Но он не может отрицать, что слова сестёр заставили его задуматься. Конечно, в Стайлзе есть что-то странное – Дерек списывал это всё на его сущность искры, не придавал особого значения, а Кору и Лору он, очевидно, пугал до чёртиков.

Как будто в нём что-то не так. Дерек знает это чувство. Он уже достаточно смотрел Стайлзу в глаза, чтобы почувствовать что-то не то, понять, что, возможно, лучше вообще не смотреть ему в глаза. Иногда кажется, словно Стайлз здесь как будто лишний, словно он ошибка природы или научный эксперимент, который закончился плачевно. Когда смотришь ему в глаза, то чувствуешь, будто там что-то есть. Дерек не может объяснить что, потому что не понимает магию, не знает, что на самом деле представляет собой искра, но что-то такое там есть. Как он уже говорил раньше, иногда это чувство бывает весьма неприятным.

Но дело в том, что у него была возможность узнать Стайлза, а у Коры и Лоры – нет. Он знает: бояться Стайлза не нужно. Он уже привык к его взгляду, постепенно привыкает к магии, и, опять же, ничего такого особенного не происходило.

Но. Он задумывается. Невозможно удержаться от этого.

Когда Дерек встречает Стайлза в конце рабочего дня на рынке, и тот упаковывает непроданные сладости в контейнеры, он не может удержаться. Ему нужно спросить. У него всё-таки есть право знать, если они продолжат заниматься сексом без обязательств.

\- Неплохой день,- произносит Стайлз, поставив контейнеры в стопку и с улыбкой прижав их к груди.- Я заработал больше ста долларов! Неплохо, неплохо.

Глядя на него, опять таки, довольно сложно соотнести этого парня с тем человеком, из-за которого Кора и Лора так распереживались – он просто кажется таким… Стайлзом. Высокий, нескладный, бледный и тощий. В нём нет, вообще, ничего угрожающего.

Пока он не смотрит в его глаза. Цвета янтаря, карамели, виски – как не назови, но есть в них что-то пугающее. Тревожное. Дерек хмурится и спрашивает:

\- Могу я тебя кое-что спросить?

Стайлз кивает, обходя стол и оставляя остальные предметы на столе на тех же местах. Наверняка, он не менял ничего на ярмарке неделю за неделей, пока сезон не заканчивался.

\- Конечно.

Волк прикусывает губу и отводит взгляд.

\- Я мало знаю об искрах,- признаётся он, сглатывая и качая головой,-…не знаю, что в порядке вещей, а что нет…

Когда он решается бросить взгляд на лицо искры, тот выглядит весьма тревожно. Никакой улыбки, ухмылки или хмуро сдвинутых бровей. В его глазах нет никаких эмоций, челюсть расслаблена. Он как чистый лист.

-…ты бы сказал мне, если бы я спросил… спросил, есть ли в тебе что-то…- он пытается подобрать правильное слово, как это сказать и не обидеть, в итоге просто мотает рукой в воздухе пару раз.

Стайлз наблюдает за его жестикуляцией, смотрит внимательно, будто следит за чем-то безумно интересным, затем снова переводит взгляд на лицо Дерека, слабо улыбнувшись.

\- Что отличает меня от других искр?

\- Да,- тихо соглашается Дерек. Ему не нравится, как быстро Стайлз понимает, о чём речь. Видимо, это значит, что Кора и Лора были правы.

Что-то не так со Стайлзом. Что-то неправильно.

Искра глубоко вздыхает, делает шаг вперёд, передаёт контейнеры с кексами и брауни в руки Дереку, а затем исчезает за прилавком, опускаясь на пол, словно что-то ищет. Дерек стоит на месте, держа выпечку и нахмурившись, изучает её, не понимая, что происходит.

Когда Стайлз появляется обратно, у него в руке бейсбольная бита. Он не машет ею, не делает замах. Просто держит в своих ловких пальцах как обычно: расслабленно, мягко и нежно. Он пару раз касается ею травы, пока выходит из-за прилавка, его губы плотно сжаты, но потом всё же уголки дёргаются в подобии улыбки.

\- Скольких ты знаешь искр, которые носят повсюду с собой бейсбольную биту?

Дерек прокашливается.

\- Нисколько.

Искра оглядывается, наблюдая, как толпа редеет, и остальные продавцы складывают свои товары. Его лицо подсвечено только гирляндой над прилавком, которую он ещё не отключил, и парочкой фонарей, горящих жёлтым светом в нескольких метров от того места, где они стоят, и выглядит он… зловеще. Как обычно.

Когда тишина затягивается, а Стайлз продолжает избегать его взгляда, глядя в небо и сжимая биту, Дерек снова прокашливается.

\- Мои сёстры тебя боятся.

Стайлз снова смотрит прямо в глаза Дереку, и оборотня охватывает неприятное ощущение натянутой между ними нити.

\- Я тебя пугаю?

Дерек медленно качает головой – нет. И это правда. Стайлз не пугает Дерека так, как пугает его сестёр, совсем не так.

Конечно, отчасти он пугает, да. Но во многих отношениях - совсем нет.

Стайлз закидывает биту на плечи, удерживает её там за ручку и склоняет голову в бок. И молчит.

\- Тогда почему ты не говоришь, зачем тебе нужна бита?

Искра улыбается.

\- Понимаешь, в одном человеке может уместиться определённое количество магии,- он указывает подбородком в сторону парковки и вскидывает брови, словно спрашивая Дерека, могут ли они уже ехать.- Куда-то нужно же её деть.

Видимо, более определённого ответа он сегодня получить не сможет. По сути, Дерек ничего полезного не узнал. Кроме того факта, что всё-таки что-то со Стайлзом не так (или, возможно, всё нормально, просто… по-другому. Проблема в том, что термин «по-другому» в нашем обществе всегда воспринимается синонимом слову «неправильно». История не раз это доказывала). Причины же, почему так произошло, остаются для Дерека неопределёнными и противоречивыми. Дерек никогда не слышал, что у искры может быть настолько серьёзный переизбыток магии, и им даже приходится поместить её в какой-то другой предмет, чтобы она ими не завладела полностью – видимо, дело всё же именно в этом.

Судя по недовольному выражению лица Стайлза, с которым он молча начинает свой путь к парковке, оборотень предполагает, что на этом их разговор на эту тему сегодня закончен.

Но опять же. Не то что бы ему это действительно было жизненно необходимо знать. Если бы Стайлз так сильно его пугал, то он бы просто отвёз его домой и никогда бы с ним больше не встречался. И все дела. Ну и что такого: он хорошо проводит время с искрой, у которого слишком много магии и которая выделяет энергетические волны такой силы, что в голове оборотней срабатывает предупредительный сигнал. Помимо этого парень выдаёт шутки про «Сумеречную зону» и пьёт слаши, пока ему не становится дурно. Не о чем же беспокоиться… верно?

Дерек закусывает губу, следуя за искрой к своей чёрной машине, ждущей их на стоянке, в самом дальнем углу. Ему приходится напомнить самому себе, что не смотря на то, какие бы тайны Стайлз от него пока не скрывал, Дерек его не боится.

Это одновременно и правда, и ложь.

\- Так что, не последуешь советам сестры?- спрашивает Стайлз, когда они подходят к машине. Он склоняет голову в бок, ожидая, пока Дерек разблокирует замки.- Не будешь держаться от меня подальше из-за того, что твой волк меня боится?

Дерек хмурится. Это же было бы так легко, думает он, поджать сейчас хвост и сбежать. Вместо этого он просто качает головой и наклоняется, убирая контейнеры в машину, избегая встречаться взглядом со Стайлзом.

Когда они оказываются дома, настроение Стайлза значительно улучшается. Он оставляет биту в том же самом месте, что и раньше, с улыбкой на лице поворачивается обратно к Дереку, словно вовсе не было разговора на рынке и неловкого молчания по пути, и говорит:

\- Какое же сексуальное извращение в фаворе у твоего волка?

Дерек едва не роняет на пол контейнеры со сладостями, которые Стайлз попросил его принести внутрь, наклоняется вперёд и хохочет.

\- О чём ты?

\- Ты всё слышал,- вскинув брови, Стайлз наблюдает, как Дерек ставит контейнеры на кухонный стол.- У всех оборотней есть. Какое твоё?

Он подходит к искре, медленно качая головой с неверящей улыбкой на лице.

\- Откуда ты это взял вообще?

Стайлз фыркает так, словно этот разговор испытывает его терпение.

\- Все знают, что оборотни – любители всяких извращений.

Дерек просто снова качает головой и закатывает глаза.

\- Это всё обычные домыслы, Стайлз. У меня нет никакого тайного фетиша, по крайней мере, я о нём не в курсе.

Кейт была до нелепого скучна в постели, это даже не забавно. А на порно сайтах он никогда ни в какие авантюры не пускался. Обычно Дерек придерживался классики: мужчина приходит настроить кабельное, женщина выходит из душа, и типа «вау!». Это… неважно. Ему хватает и этого.

Искра выглядит весьма не впечатлённым. Он разминает плечи, плюхается на диван и достаёт свой телефон.

\- То есть я могу жить спокойно, зная, что ты не станешь требовать от меня фиггинга.

Дерек молчит пару секунд, раздумывая, стоит ли что-то говорит. Смотрит на длинную шею Стайлза, обнажившеюся, когда он склоняется над телефоном, на родинки на его лице. В итоге он решает сознаться в своей сексуальной неопытности.

\- Эм… фиггинг?

Искра отрывает взгляд от телефона и коварно ухмыляется.

\- Да. Это типа… когда засовывают очищенный корень имбиря в задницу.

Он говорит об этом настолько непринуждённо, словно это ничего не значит вовсе, даже глазом не моргает, и Дерек не может сдержаться и хохочет в голос. Давным-давно он так громко не смеялся, ничего более смешного он не слышал за долгое время. Только от одной мысли об этом…

\- Что?

\- Да,- говорит Стайлз с ответной улыбкой, издалека похоже, что он заходит в какую-то социальную сеть, вроде бы в инстаграм, и беззаботно пожимает плечами.

\- Зачем кому-то…

\- Зачем кто-то вообще что-то делает, Дерек?- Стайлз отбрасывает телефон в сторону, и тот с хлопком падает на диван, а затем он переводит взгляд на оборотня, хитро улыбаясь.- Кому-то нравится запихивать овощи себе в задницу – и кто знает зачем?

Дерек сжимает губы, сдерживая ещё один приступ хохота. Вся эта ситуация смехотворна, одна мысль об этом, особенно вкупе с выражением лица Стайлза – удивлённым и довольным тем, как Дерека развеселил их разговор. Как будто он в мгновение ока вернулся в шестой класс и впервые держит в руках Playboy.

\- Это особенность искр? Этим вы занимаетесь,- он смеётся,- в вашей лесной школе, в которую ты ходил? Выкапываете корни имбиря и…

\- Эй, полегче,- предостерегает Стайлз, но тон его голоса остаётся дразнящим и весёлым, улыбка освещает лицо.- Позволь тебя просветить: искры не особо любят садизм и мазохизм, ясно? Это не в нашем вкусе.- Он с усмешкой смотрит на Дерека.- Обычно это относится к альфа-оборотням, ходят такие слухи.

Дерек представляет, как Лидия засовывает корень имбиря в задницу Джексона, и у него едва не случается инфаркт от попыток сдержать хохот. Стайлз лишь откидывается на спинку дивана, тихо улыбаясь и закатывая глаза от инфантильности Дерека.

\- Так что, это значит, Кейт Арджент никогда не предлагал тебе фиггинг?

\- Нет,- отвечает Дерек, пытаясь перестать смеяться, проводит рукой по волосам, а затем по щеке.- Этого не могло… ну ты понимаешь.

Стайлз хмурится, а затем корчит рожицу, которую Дерек интерпретирует как скептическую.

\- То есть я был не прав, считая Кейт госпожой с подвалом, полным БДСМ-игрушек.

\- Что?- Дерек снова начинает хохотать, потому что это полная чушь.- Господи боже, нет! У нас не было ничего такого… я имею в виду… мы просто очень…- он поднимает руки, а затем опускает их, держа на уровне паха, Стайлз внимательно следит за его жестикуляцией. Всё с ним ясно.- Она не была госпожой. Ну… по крайней мере, уж точно не в сексуальном плане,- он заканчивает фразу тихо, скорее, бубнит её себе под нос, не ожидая, что Стайлз сможет расслышать его слова.

Судя по ответному взгляду Стайлза, он всё прекрасно слышал.

Искра хмурится, так же как и в прошлый раз, когда разговор зашёл о Кейт Арджент. На его лице нет удивления или осуждения сексуальной неопытности Дерека, просто он будто пытается разобраться в Дереке, словно в том есть какая-то загадка, которую Стайлз хочет разгадать. Что Дерека удивляет, потому что на самом-то деле в нём абсолютно нет ничего загадочного.

Кто из них двоих загадка, так это искра, который прячет половину своей магии в бейсбольной бите.

Спустя пару мгновений тяжёлого молчания и внимательных взглядов, Стайлз цокает языком, встаёт с дивана, положив руки на бёдра, и смотрит на Дерека.

\- Знаешь, чем нам следует заняться на нашем первом несвидании, Дерек?

Слово «несвидание» напоминает Дереку об «Алисе в Стране чудем» и «дне нерожденья». Это вполне себе обоснованное сравнение, потому что стоит лишь добавить цилиндр и потрёпанный костюм, и Стайлз вполне может сойти за Безумного шляпника.

\- Нам стоит подъебать твою бывшую жену,- произносит он решительным, беспрекословным тоном, подчеркнув свои слова кивком. Словно объясняет стратегию важного военного плана.

Дерек молча смотрит на него.

\- Подъебать её?

\- Да, Дерек. Подъебать,- искра проходит через комнату и выглядывает окно, очевидно, находя взглядом камаро, припаркованную перед домом.- Поехали к ней домой пакостничать.

\- Пакостничать?

\- Да!

\- Не думаю, что понимаю твои…

Стайлз раздражённо вскидывает руки в воздух и оборачивается, пригвождая Дерека взглядом.

\- Бери ключи, заводи машину. Время пошалить.

\- - -

Дерек, честно говоря, понятия не имеет, как позволил втянуть себя в это. Отчасти он подозревает, что в какой-то момент Стайлз активизировал свои фиолетовые глаза и схватил Дерека за шею, приговаривая «подчиняйся… подчиняйся… подчиняйся…» снова и снова, пока они не оказываются там, где находятся прямо сейчас. Но, положа руку на сердце, Дерек знает, каким упрямым может быть Стайлз, непоколебимым как гранитная стена, и как он может убедить кого угодно сделать что угодно, приложив необходимое давление и настойчивость. Они двадцать минут сидят у дома Дерека в припаркованной машине и спорят, Стайлз повторяет снова и снова «неужели ты не жаждешь отмщения», а Дерек продолжает отвечать «с чего ты вообще взял, что меня интересует месть, Стайлз!».

В итоге они оказываются в камаро Дерека напротив нового дома Кейт Арджент. Конечно, это было неизбежно.

Стайлз снова натягивает капюшон, зажав бейсбольную биту между ног, и сидит на самом краю сидения, развернувшись так, чтобы можно было грозно уставиться на новое гнёздышко Кейт. Дерек старательно избегал этого места, потому что оно… лучше. Лучше, чем его собственное жильё. И, кстати говоря, лучше, чем дом, в котором они жили, когда состояли в браке. Это довольно болезненный удар по его эго – видеть её чёртов особняк с садом камней, ровными красивыми рядами деревьев и блестящим чёрным внедорожником, припаркованным на специально отведённым для него месте. Эта картина не поднимает его и так хромую самооценку.

Дерек же, наоборот, как можно глубже откидывается на сидение, прячась в темноте, молясь всем богам, чтобы Кейт его не заметила, если появится на улице. Одно дело, если бы он случайно встретил её где-то и ему бы пришлось мучительно придумывать о чём с ней беседовать, а совершенно другое – быть пойманным со своим любовником искрой в засаде у её дома. Просто… он даже думать об этом не желает. Просто прячется.

\- Ты слышишь, что она делает?- требовательно спрашивает Стайлз тихим и серьёзным голосом.

\- Я не слушаю,- признаётся Дерек и получает за это тычок.

\- Слушай! Нам важно знать, уезжает она или мы попросту тратим время!

\- Мы тратим время, Стайлз,- Дерек потирает лицо руками, как будто если начнёт тереть сильнее, то сможет сбежать от этой ситуации и оказаться дома в тёплой и безопасной постели.- Даже если она и уедет, внутрь я не пойду.

\- Ну-ну,- возражает Стайлз,- конечно же, пойдёшь.

\- Не пойду.

\- Послушай меня,- кожа сидения скрипит, когда Стайлз поворачивается к нему, и бита падает на пол, ударившись о бардачок. Он пригвождает Дерека взглядом такой силы, к которой тот по идее уже должен был привыкнуть, учитывая, сколько времени они уже провели вместе, но всё равно Дерек понимает, что не может пошевелиться как кролик перед удавом.- Я пережил довольно много разрывов, понимаешь? Думаешь, Кристофер стал первым, чью машину я расхреначил?

На самом деле, Дерек не думал об этом. Собственно говоря, он вообще не думал о бывших парнях Стайлза, старался избегать таких мыслей. По какой-то причине тот факт, что Стайлз состоял в отношениях с несколькими людьми до встречи с Дереком, заставляет его испытывать дискомфорт, что является полным бредом по множеству причин, но удержать он себя не в силах.

-…когда тебе разбивают сердце, ты имеешь полное право немного повеселиться за их счёт.

\- Ты считаешь, это веселье - разбить чью-то машину зачарованной битой?

На лице Стайлза расплывается безумная улыбка, и Дерек отклоняется ещё дальше, инстинктивно отстраняясь от искры.

\- Чёрт побери, да. Для меня нет ничего приятнее, чем наказывать тех, кто это заслужил. Наверное, во мне попросту говорит сын шерифа.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что Кейт заслуживает…

\- Замолчи сейчас же,- он снова щиплет Дерека за руку, и тот тихо рычит.- Не смей пытаться обелить её в моих глазах.

\- Я не пытался обелить её, я просто хотел сказать,- он резко откидывается на спинку сидения, выдыхая через нос. Ему совсем не нравится эта тема разговора,-…она не была счастлива в отношениях, поэтому ушла. Я не понимаю, почему должен относиться к ней как к злодейке из-за того, что она сделала то, что в конечном счёте принесло ей счастье.

Когда он рискует посмотреть в сторону Стайлза, то видит жутко недовольного искру, который буквально испепеляет его взглядом.

\- Она тебе изменяла,- цедит Стайлз.- И держала тебя своим сексуальным рабом…

\- Боже. Мой.

Он щиплет себя за переносицу. Даже не пытается спорить на этот раз. Стайлз будет стегать дохлую лошадь, пока от неё не останутся одни только ошмётки.

-…и она отвратительная злобная ведьма!

\- Кстати говоря!- перебивает Дерек, выпрямляясь и отстёгивая ремень безопасности, он поворачивается к Стайлзу, прищурившись.- Откуда, чёрт дери, ты знаешь проклятых Арджентов?

\- Мы сильно подружились с Эллисон около года назад, когда я вернулся из школы домой,- легкомысленно отвечает Стайлз и пожимает плечами, глядя на дом Кейт, чтобы не упустить момент, если она решит выползти из своего змеиного гнезда.- Кейт просто злобная ведьма, которая сверлила меня взглядом каждый раз, когда я приходил на их семейные события…- он искоса смотрит на Дерека пару секунд, хмурясь.- Видимо, тебя на них я не застал.

Как странно думать об этом. Как бы всё сложилось, если бы Стайлз и Дерек встретились у Арджентов, если бы он раньше подружился с Эллисон и оказался бы на их рождественском ужине?

Его подсознание тут же заботливо подкидывает ему картинки, в которых это он изменяет, он разрывает отношения, оставив кольцо на кухонном столе поверх стопки документов на развод. Это абсолютно лишние, незваные мысли, но, тем не менее, у него разыгрывается воображение. Дерека это настолько застаёт врасплох, что он с трудом отгоняет от себя эти фантазии, чувствуя дискомфорт и не понимая, как ему вообще это пришло в голову.

\- Послушай!- перебивает его размышления Стайлз, возвращая к реальности.- Я знаю, что она злобная мегера… чёрт, я в этом уверен! И я знаю: она заслужила, чтобы кто-то к ней залез и нассал в её цветочные горшки!

\- Мы не будем никуда писа…

\- Я обязательно нассу в её цветы, Дерек.

Дерек наклоняется вперёд, тыкая пальцем в лицо Стайлза.

\- Даже не смей думать об…

Стайлз нехотя отпихивает его палец и тоже наклоняется ближе к Дереку.

\- Я это сделаю, и ты мне не помешаешь!

\- Я тебе помешаю.

\- О, да? Ну так попробуй, здоровяк! Я поджарю твою задницу быстрее, чем ты успеешь выпустить когти!

\- Если ты хоть…

\- Это она!- перебивает Стайлз, резко подаётся вниз, умудряясь полностью поместиться в небольшом пространстве для ног со своей битой, и смотрит на Дерека снизу вверх своими огромными широко распахнутыми глазами.

Дерек оборачивается и замечает свою проклятую бывшую жену, которая выходит из дома, клацая ботиночками на высоком каблуке, и направляется к машине, на ходу набирая сообщение в телефоне. Дерек успевает заметить, что с их последней встречи восемь месяцев назад она изменила причёску: осветлилась и подстриглась. Замечает новое кожаное пальто и красиво обтягивающие её тело джинсы. Ему становится дурно. Он представляет, будто его внутренности обвивает колючая проволока, сжимая всё сильнее и сильнее. От одного её вида его начинает тошнить, все те эмоции, которые он пытался сдерживать всё это время, прорывают выстроенную им в сознании плотину, и…

А затем рука с длинными пальцами хватает его за затылок и толкает вниз, прямо на руль, причём с такой силой, что раздаётся гудок, который эхом проносится по улице.

Дерек матерится в полголоса, Стайлз прижимает пальцы к губам, ещё больше округлив глаза, и они замирают. С его сверхслухом Дерек слышит, как Кейт на мгновение замирает, а затем продолжает идти вперёд, но уже немного медленнее. Секунды утекают, каблуки медленно стучат по асфальту, Стайлз таращит свои огромные глаза, от волнения забыв закрыть рот, Дерек буквально прилипает к рулю, наверняка с точно таким же выражением на лице…

К счастью, он слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь машины, как заводится мотор, как она выезжает из двора и направляется дальше по улице. Дерек остаётся, согнувшись в три погибели со Стайлзом, прячась в тени, чтобы его не заметили, пока не убеждается в том, что внедорожник отъехал на достаточное расстояние вниз по улице и скрылся из виду.

Затем он тянется и даёт Стайлзу затрещину.

\- Ауч!- шипит тот, Дерек понимает, что это скорее от раздражения, чем от боли.- За что ты…

\- Ты ткнул меня головой прямо в гудок, чёртов идиот! Она могла нас заметить!

\- И что бы она сделала?- Стайлз приподнимается с корточек достаточно, чтобы дотянуться до ручки двери.- Помогите, офицер, искра и оборотень припарковались в моём районе!

\- Мы тут околачиваемся с подозрительной целью! Как сталкеры!

\- Срать я на это хотел,- Стайлз подтягивается и подаётся вперёд, выползая из машины на газон. Дерек наблюдает, как его длинное тело вытягивается из кожаного салона машины, потихоньку вываливаясь на траву.- Ну же, пора приниматься за дело.

\- Я не буду принимать в этом участие,- решительно отвечает Дерек.- Я отказываюсь.

Увидев Кейт воплоти, он только убедился в верности своего решения, вспомнил о том, что она не просто какое-то далёкое воспоминание, маячащее на задворках его памяти. Она реальный человек, фактически разрушивший его чёртову жизнь и разбивший ему сердце. Он не желает иметь с этим дело. Он хочет домой.

Стайлз вытаскивает из машины биту и наклоняется, смерив Дерека взглядом.

\- Тогда я пойду один и, уж поверь мне, оторвусь по полной.

\- Стайлз…- искра закрывает дверь, пару раз машет битой в воздухе, словно бы примеряясь, а затем, начав посвистывать, обходит камаро кругом.- Стайлз, остановись.

Он пожимает плечами, насвистывая громче. Устроив биту на плече, он переходит дорогу, не глядя.

Дерек знает - и знает наверняка, чёрт возьми, - Стайлз не тот человек, который будет блефовать. Он абсолютно точно вломится в этот дом и будет творить там что ему вздумается, не важно, согласен Дерек с ним или нет. Дело тут в том, что если Дерек пойдёт за ним, то он хотя бы сможет его проконтролировать и не дать совсем слететь с катушек.

Силой искру не остановишь. Когтями тоже. У Дерека остаётся лишь один вариант.

Он ещё раз бьётся головой о руль, – снова раздаётся гудок – рычит себе под нос, затем распахивает дверь и кричит:

\- Подожди!

Стайлз уже медленно подходит к дому, когда Дерек его догоняет. Он не выглядит удивлённым, когда Дерек оказывается рядом, просто вскидывает брови, кивает, как будто был уверен в происходящем, и ухмыляется себе под нос, по мере того как они всё больше и больше сокращают дистанцию по пути к входной двери.

\- Хочу сразу прояснить,- объявляет Дерек, как только они оказываются на ступеньках,- мы не задержимся дольше, чем на пять минут.

\- Эм,- возражает Стайлз, прищурившись,- каким же образом я должен успеть переставить всё на её кухне за пять минут?

Дерек устремляет взгляд к небу, молчаливо вопрошая бога, за что тот его проклял.

\- И не смей ничего ломать.

Стайлз фыркает, когда они подходят к двери, удерживая биту на плече. Он тянется свободной рукой вперёд, кладёт её на ручку и…

\- Замок входит в список вещей, которые тебе нельзя ломать, Стайлз.

Искра лишь переводит взгляд на Дерека, склоняет голову вбок и ухмыляется.

\- А кто сказал, что я буду ломать замок?

Дерек хмурится. Он наблюдает, как Стайлз снова кладёт руку на дверную ручку, и не верит своим ушам, когда слышит дребезжащий звук, а Стайлз совсем даже не шевелит пальцами. Дребезжание продолжается, и Стайлз наклоняется немного ниже, ближе к ручке, нахмурив брови, как будто ему требуется особая концентрация. Ещё немного дребезжания, ещё пару мгновений Дерек стоит, вытаращив глаза, а затем… клац.

И дверь открыта. Вот так легко и просто.

У Дерека ползут знакомые мурашки по спине, как и всегда, когда Стайлз вытворяет нечто подобное. Но он качает головой и смело идёт вперёд следом за Стайлзом.

Искра не крадётся, как обычно это делают грабители в кино. Он буквально вплывает внутрь, волоча за собой биту по дорогому напольному покрытию, и включает свет в гостиной. Как у себя дома.

Дерек подпрыгивает от яркого света и бросается вперёд, с силой хлопая по выключателю, когда Стайлз отходит от него.

\- Ты не мог бы,- выдыхает он, как только свет гаснет,- быть осторожнее?

\- Конечно,- отвечает Стайлз, поднимая книгу со столика в фойе. Он разглядывает обложку какое-то время в свете фонаря, проникающего через окно, корчит рожицу, словно увиденное его абсолютно не впечатляет, а затем с грохотом бросает книгу на пол.- Осторожнее.

Стайлз идёт дальше, а Дерек следует за ним, подбирает книжку, ставит её на то же место, где она лежала до того, как Стайлз взял её в руки, фыркая.

\- Не все из нас видят в темноте,- говорит он, его голос отдаётся эхом – наверное, из-за проклятых высоченных потолков этого идиотского особняка, чёрт бы его побрал.- Так что… не обращай внимание.

На пару минут воцаряется тишина, пока Дерек осматривает новую жизнь Кейт, которую она обустроила после того, как бросила его. Дом шикарный, о чём он же упоминал ранее, настолько шикарный, что можно было бы фотографировать для журнала. Горшки с цветами, паркет, стены жёлтого цвета, лестница с ковровым покрытием, дорогие картины на стенах. Забавно, кисло отмечает Дерек: когда они были вместе, Кейт не выказывала ни малейшего интереса к искусству, воротила нос при любом предложении Дерека пойти в музей или на выставку.

Он вдыхает её знакомый запах, с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием вспоминает его, как вдруг слева от него, где стоит Стайлз, начинает разрастаться огромный шар фиолетового свечения. Дерек оборачивается на запах магии, который сметает с пути запах Кейт как бульдозер и то, что он видит, заставляет его замереть на месте.

Как он уже неоднократно упоминал к этому моменту, Дерек никогда не был знатоком искр. Пусть он и провёл пару приятных вечеров в компании искры, он всё равно почти ничего не знает, потому что Стайлз мало чем с ним делится. Свои знания оборотень черпал из сериалов, сказок и мифов, и некому было рассказать ему, что - ложь, а что - правда.

Одно он знает точно – когда эти создания вынимают свою собственную искру из тела, держа её в руке или позволяя ей парить над своей головой, это что-то значит. Что-то чертовски серьёзное на самом деле.

Настолько серьёзное, что Дерек только и может, что замереть и молча уставиться очарованным взглядом, встать как вкопанный, глядя на спину Стайлза, пока светящийся фиолетовый шар медленно раскачивается вперёд и назад у его головы. Стайлз выглядит чем-то очень увлечённым, роясь в шкафу, доставая оттуда разные мелочи и раскидывая их по всей комнате, что, скорее всего, Дереку придётся убирать самому через пару секунд. Очевидно, Стайлз чувствует его взгляд, потому что оборачивается и смотрит в сторону Дерека.

Взгляд его глаз в этот раз абсолютно пуст. Он кажется мёртвым, безжизненным. Словно вынув из себя искру, чтобы подсветить себе путь, он вырвал и часть своей души.

Наверное, Стайлз впервые так сильно пугает Дерека: никакая искра, да что там, никто и никогда его так сильно не пугал. Даже, наверное, Лидия.

\- Что?- спрашивает его Стайлз удивлённо. Когда Дерек не отвечает, а просто продолжает молча пялиться, пялиться и пялиться дальше, Стайлз переводит взгляд на зависшую в воздухе искру, затем понимающе цокает языком, пожимает плечами и разворачивается, направляясь к лестнице.- Типа как в [«Легенде о Зельде»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/779515/), сечешь?

Дерек наблюдает, как Стайлз проносится мимо него, магия струится из него одной волной за другой, и фиолетовый шар летит за ним, нервно дёргаясь, словно у него нет другого выбора кроме как следовать за своим хозяином. На самом деле, и правда, в эстетическом отношении очень напоминает «Легенду о Зельде».

\- А тебе можно…- Дерек обретает дар речи, но голос его охрип,-…разве ты можешь это делать? На моих глазах?

Он следует за Стайлзом вверх по ступенькам, отставая на четыре, держась на безопасном расстоянии от искры, которая парит в воздухе. Во-первых, эта штука пугает его до чёртиков, во-вторых, ему не хочется, чтобы она влетела ему в лицо и попыталась, например, завладеть его телом. Он не уверен, что такое может произойти, но одной мысли, что можно погибнуть от магии, достаточно, чтобы он держался на безопасном расстоянии.

\- Почему нет?- непринуждённо спрашивает Стайлз. Лестница приводит их в коридор, фиолетовый свет начинает гореть сильнее, ярче, оставляя от его фигуры длинную тень на стене.

\- Ты не боишься, что я…

\- Ты не съешь мою искру, Дерек,- говорит Стайлз таким тоном, будто его лично оскорбляет подобное заявление. Хотя абсолютно нормально для искры волноваться за свою магию в присутствии другого человека.

Они ведь умирают без своей искры. Если что-то случится с этим дурацким шариком света внутри них, если он потеряется или повредится, если не сможет вернуться в тело хозяина до того, как станет слишком поздно, то искра умрёт. Всё так просто. Достать искру из своего тела и выставить на всеобщее обозрение, где её любой может схватить, украсть, уничтожить…

Это как если бы ребёнок играл на оживлённом шоссе, надеясь, что его не собьёт грузовик. Есть существа, в особенности один их вид, которые живут на окраине леса, и они могут в мгновение ока оказаться у входных дверей и схватить висящую в воздухе искру, Стайлз и глазом не успеет моргнуть. Наверное, Дерек смог бы остановить это существо – говоря по сути, он знает, что сможет – но всё равно, зачем же так рисковать?

\- Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты…

Стайлз резко разворачивается и зажимает Дерека в угол прежде, чем тот успевает закончить предложение. Искра слегка притормаживает, жужжа, в воздухе, затем следует за Стайлзом, облетев вокруг его головы, а дальше останавливается, зависнув над его левым плечом. Словно она тоже пристально следит за Дереком.

\- Она тебя пугает?

Дерек смотрит на фиолетовый шар и хмурится.

\- Пугает до чёртиков.

В свете одного лишь фиолетового сияния безжизненные глаза Стайлза выглядят ещё более ужасающе. Как зияющие пустоты в его голове, безэмоциональные и мёртвые, хоть на его лице и сияет широкая улыбка. Он выглядит как злодей из кинофильма, и Дерек переводит взгляд обратно на искру, лишь бы больше не смотреть Стайлзу в лицо, пока тот выглядит подобным образом.

\- Что, правда?

\- Да, Стайлз. Вся эта ситуация пугает, если честно!

\- Ох, да расслабься уже,- Стайлз закатывает свои помертвевшие глаза и, дёрнув плечом, нежно подталкивает искру, чтобы та следовала за ним, когда он продолжает свой путь вперёд по покрытому ковром полу коридора.- Я верю, что ты не тронешь мою искру, так что ты должен поверить, что я помогу тебе саботировать образцовую жизнь твоей бывшей жены.

У Дерека нет выбора. Он чешет затылок, задумавшись, как он вообще, чёрт побери, оказался в этой ситуации: вроде бы только что он смотрел в кровати убогие документалки на Netflix, а сейчас он уже вламывается в дом Кейт Арджент с безбашенной искрой. Затем он выдыхает и следует за Стайлзом по коридору, похоже, к спальне хозяйки.

Когда Дерек оказывается внутри, Стайлз уже скидывает книги с полок, разбрасывая их по полу с оглушительным грохотом. Искра радостно скачет на его плече вверх и вниз, из-за чего свет пляшет по белым стенам спальни как на дискотеке.

\- Стайлз, разве обязательно…

\- Позволь мне задать тебе вопрос,- перебивает его Стайлз, с довольным видом скинув на пол словарь, затем поворачивается к Дереку и пригвождает его очередным пугающим взглядом.- Ты узнаешь что-нибудь в этой комнате?

Оборотень оглядывается и, нахмурившись, отмечает, что большинство вещей, которые он видит, ему незнакомы. Кровать с балдахином и постельным бельём, которое он видит впервые, огромная картина лисы с жёлтыми глазами с бешеным взглядом, которую он видит впервые, на окнах кричащие красные шторы, которые он видит впервые.

Затем он переводит взгляд на трюмо. Видит флакон духов. Он невольно подходит ближе, не упустив из виду, как Стайлз пристально за ним следит, ведя учёт каждому движению. Рядом с духами лежат кольца, и стоит подставка для украшений, буквально каждую вещицу он узнаёт. Некоторые из них он видел сотни, нет, даже тысячи раз, со времени подросткового возраста. Увидев все эти знакомые вещи, он сжимает челюсти и борется с острым желанием сбежать, словно это призраки прошлого явились по его душу.

Он и так постоянно бежит. Он не останавливался с того самого момента, как впервые проснулся один после восьми лет совместной жизни. Он тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к одной из цепочек, самой ему знакомой: это кристалл на тонкой серебряной цепочке…

Сзади подходит Стайлз, срывает цепочку со стойки прежде, чем Дерек успевает дотронуться до неё. Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу, собираясь велеть ему прекратить и вернуть её на место, но… оказывается, уже слишком поздно.

Стайлз бросает украшение на пол и топчет его ногой. Дерек слышит скрип расколотого кристалла и с ужасом наблюдает, как искра поднимает кроссовок, являя миру во всей красе испорченное и уничтоженное украшение.

\- Стайлз!- строго восклицает он, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть, можно ли ещё что-то спасти. Но, конечно, без сомнений, шансов нет. Кристалл уничтожен полностью и бесповоротно, на миллион кусочков, практически в пыль.- Ты представляешь, сколько…

Стайлз тянется рукой, стягивает ещё несколько украшений со стойки и бросает их все куда попало. Они разлетаются как конфетти во все стороны, издавая едва различимые клацающие звуки, когда приземляются на твёрдую поверхность, отлетая от стен и пола.

\- Давай же, Дерек,- дразнит он, хватая вазочку с кольцами и изо всей силы швыряя её об стену – она оставляет в ней вмятину, а затем приземляется на пол.- Сделай хоть что-то!

Всё, чего Дереку на самом деле хочется, так это собрать все украшения и аккуратно сложить их обратно, как это сделала бы Кейт, как она всё и всегда делала с иголочки, чёрт побери. Все вещи всегда на своих местах, там, куда она положила их в последний раз, сантиметр к сантиметру, миллиметр к миллиметру.

\- Что тут ещё есть, а?- требовательно спрашивает Стайлз, отходя от оборотня и проводя рукой по мебели и остальным личным вещам, которые Стайлз может уничтожить, если ему заблагорассудиться.

\- Мы не обязаны…

\- Дерек,- на мгновение искра Стайлза вибрирует, ярче освещая комнату.- Я притащил тебя сюда не для того, чтобы ты стоял тут и строил из себя жертву, пока я делаю всю работу!- прежде, чем Дерек успевает его остановить, Стайлз пересекает комнату, фиолетовый свет следует за ним. Он распахивает двери огромного шкафа Кейт, указывая на бесчисленные ряды платьев, блузок и джинсов, аккуратно висящие на вешалках.- Мы сюда пришли по одной простой причине…

\- Это ты сюда пришёл с определённой целью,- бормочет себе под нос Дерек, получив в ответ на это красноречивый взгляд. Он подходит и встаёт рядом со Стайлзом, который плотоядно изучает одежду, выбирая с чего начать.- Не смей ничего трогать, Стайлз, сейчас я говорю абсолютно серьёзно.

Что Кейт больше всего любит в своей жизни самой искренней любовью - так это свою одежду. Даже когда они были вместе, Дерек всегда знал: иногда она действительно больше переживала за свою одежду, чем за него. До такой степени, что он был уверен: случись пожар, она в первую очередь побежала бы спасать свои любимые платья, а уже потом Дерека.

\- О, и почему же?- шипит Стайлз, потянувшись и проведя рукой по тюлю.- Неужели это так важно?

\- Стайлз…

\- Тут есть незаменимые вещички, да?- он снимает с вешалки красное кружевное платье и разглядывает его со всех сторон, скривив губы.

\- Стайлз… отдай.

Искра прижимает к себе платье в защитном жесте и отступает от Дерека на шаг.

\- Если только ты собираешься порвать его на клочки…

\- Господи, Стайлз,- Дерек качает головой и раздражённо рычит – Стайлз даже не дёргается, просто смотрит на него с лёгкой улыбкой.- Почему ты так упорно пытаешься заставить меня… сделать это,- он обводит рукой всю комнату, не понимая, как он оказался в спальне своей бывшей жены, в её доме, в который он вломился вместе с искрой.

\- Потому!- ворчливо отвечает Стайлз, прищурившись.- Это же тебе пришлось провести восемь месяцев, мучая себя вопросом, что ты сделал не так. Я же прав?

Дерек сглатывает и отводит взгляд. Стайлз принимает это за утвердительный ответ.

\- И это тебе пришлось собирать вещи и продавать дом, и это тебе пришлось терпеть все эти сочувственные взгляды, полные жалости от каждого встречного-поперечного жителя города, я же верно говорю?

\- Всё не так…

\- Разве она не обращалась с тобой как с полным дерьмом, Дерек?

Весь запал покидает его, желание спорить пропадает за одну секунду, когда он слышит Стайлза. Потому что… да, это так. Она всегда так себя с ним вела. Это началось не тогда, когда она стала ему изменять, не тогда, когда она потребовала развод и потащила его в суд, и не тогда, когда она дождалась отъезда Дерека к родителям, чтобы собрать все свои пожитки и просто испариться. Произошедшее было отвратительным, ужасным событием, и Дерек вовсе не заслужил такое отношение после восьми. Грёбаных. Лет.

Но и в самих отношениях. Даже когда они были подростками, она всегда относилась к нему не так, как он к ней. Дерек был для неё обузой, вероятно, она с ним застряла и не нашла в себе силы отказать, не нашла мужества посмотреть ему прямо в глаза и сказать, что он ей больше не интересен.

Чёрт возьми, у неё хватило наглости заявить, что она потратила на него свою жизнь, хотя всё же было совсем наоборот! Дерек любил её на самом деле, он не кривил душой, любил по какой-то извращённой непонятной ему причине. Он сходил по ней с ума, относился к ней лучше, чем она заслуживала, давал ей всё, что она просила, и что же он получал в ответ?

Стайлз протягивает ему платье с таким выражением лица, по которому становится понятно - он знает, о чём Дерек думает, словно почувствовал изменения в энергетическом поле комнаты (и, скорее всего, так и было).

Возможно, потому что теперь он разозлился, возможно, потому что Стайлз подначивал его весь вечер, возможно, потому что искра плохо на него влияет… но он берёт платье. Он берёт его и рвёт пополам, звук рвущейся ткани звучит как самая приятная музыка для его ушей, пока в каждой руке не остаётся по безжизненно висящей половинке платья, и он не бросает их на пол.

\- Да!- кричит Стайлз, фиолетовый шар снова радостно скачет на его плече. – Ещё!

Дерек опускает взгляд на ряды одежды и замечает знакомое серебряное платье из пайеток как раз рядом со Стайлзом. Он тянется через плечо искры и хватает его, срывая с вешалки, не беспокоясь о том, что повредит. Он протягивает его Стайлзу, чтобы тот как следует разглядел его, оно сияет в свете искры Стайлза.

\- Она надевала его на нашу последнюю годовщину,- признаётся Дерек Стайлзу огорчённым голосом, в отвращении качая головой.- Мне пришлось избавиться от всей одежды, которая напоминает мне о ней, понимаешь? А она просто… всё оставила. И носит. Как будто для неё это ничего не значит.

Стайлз играет желваками и кивает.

\- Рви его.

Дерек мгновение колеблется, лишь на секунду предавшись воспоминаниям, как она выглядела в этом платье. Как сияющие пайетки оставляли блики на её загорелых руках, когда они сидели в ресторане, как она красиво уложила волосы, какого оттенка была её красная помада в тот вечер…

Устав, видимо, от путешествий Дерека по памяти, Стайлз тянется вперёд и сам разрывает платье. Конечно, у него это выходит абсолютно не так эффективно, как могло бы получиться у Дерека с его когтями и силой оборотня, но он практически разрывает весь лиф платья.

\- Оно всё равно ужасное,- говорит тот, как ни в чем не бывало.- Ну же! Уничтожь его!

Стайлз проделал такую дырищу в платье, что его уже точно не починишь, поэтому он не видит причин, чтобы не пустить в дело свои когти. По правде говоря, конечно, он не обязан это делать и может сказать Стайлзу, что на сегодня достаточно проказ, увести искру обратно к машине, оставить это всё, умыть руки, пока ситуация не запахла жареным…

Вместо этого он выпускает когти и разрывает серебряное платье на клочки.

После этого всё превращается в полный хаос. Стайлз достаёт из шкафа одежду, швыряет её в сторону Дерека, сопровождая свои действия вопросом «а как насчёт этого?». И Дерек рассказывает ему истории, связанные с каждым предметом её гардероба, а потом Стайлз говорит «уничтожь это!!» тоном, подозрительно похожим на голос [Оптимуса Прайма](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BC%D1%83%D1%81_%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BC) из «Трансформеров», а Дерек… как полный идиот слушается его. Проходит пять минут, а весь пол покрыт обрывками одежды: пайетками, шёлком, кружевом, полиэстером. Джинсы разорваны пополам, её гардероб наполовину опустошен, вешалки валяются по всей комнате. А Дерек и Стайлз стоят посреди всего этого безумия, освещённые фиолетовым светом. Стайлз выглядит нереально довольным собой и даже отчасти гордым, а Дерек… ну…

На самом деле, ему легче. Сейчас он чувствует себя свободнее и расслабленнее, как не чувствовал себя уже давно. Похоже, Стайлз знает что-то об энергиях и избавлении от негативных эмоций помимо выпекания зачарованных кексиков для простых смертных.

Пару секунд они оба молчат и не шевелятся, глядя на беспорядок, который вдвоём учинили, словно за эту паузу им нужно решить, что, чёрт возьми, они будут дальше делать со всем этим. И Стайлз решает за Дерека.

\- Знаешь,- начинает он, почёсывая скулу, и делает робкий шаг в сторону Дерека, его кроссовок утопает в красном шёлке.- Всё это, на самом деле, немного…- так как это изначально была идея Стайлза, да и вообще что с него взять, у парня нет никаких границ дозволенности, то те следующие слова, которые он произносит, совсем не удивляют Дерек,-…меня завело.

Следуя старым привычкам, Дерек нюхает воздух. Он не пытается сделать это незаметно, какой смысл, если Стайлз в любом случае прекрасно знает, что он делает, и улыбается, когда оборотень немного запрокидывает голову, чтобы сильнее принюхаться. Он чует запах магии Стайлза, его искры: кофе, карамель, пепел и лес после дождя, чует отголоски запаха Кейт, а затем… вот оно. Возбуждение Стайлза. Пока лёгкое, не агрессивное, не сбивающее с ног, не отчаянное, но всё же оно есть.

Ещё одна старая привычка Дерека – заводиться от одного запаха другого человека.

Стайлз делает ещё один шаг ближе, склоняет голову в бок, демонстрируя Дереку свою длинную шею, чтобы тот мог насладиться ею сполна, наверняка дразня его, обращаясь к его сущности оборотня, к его рефлекторному желанию поймать, пометить и обладать. Он смотрит на снова промелькнувшие порезы и синяки, а затем быстро отводит взгляд. Не стоит ему думать о том, как легко на бледной коже Стайлза остаются следы, но эти мысли всё равно приходят ему в голову.

Сам Дерек и так уже весьма заведён. Всё потому, что он провёл последние десять минут, разрывая голыми руками и когтями одежду, давая свободу своей животной натуре, позволив ей взять верх, не подумав о возможных последствиях – теперь он вряд ли способен принимать взвешенные решения. И таким решением было бы сказать «может быть, не стоит нам предаваться однополой любви в спальне моей бывшей жены, после того как мы тут всё расхерачили к ебеням».

Здравомыслящий человек бы так подумал, схватил бы Стайлза за руку и увёл бы его к машине, чтобы дать ему желаемое, но уже на своей территории. Отчитать его за одну лишь мысль о подобном бесстыдстве и цинизме. Как бы это ни было неправильно, Дерек позволяет Стайлзу наклониться и поцеловать его в окружении океана уничтоженной одежды Кейт Арджент, позволяет прикоснуться пальцами к своей шее, позволяет дать ему почувствовать, как энергия искры снова щекочет его позвоночник мурашками, при этом он всё равно отдалённо чувствует запах Кейт, её парфюма с нотками апельсиновой цедры.

Здравомыслящий человек. Каким Дерек был, пока в режиме зомби с девяти до пяти работал, ел курицу и брокколи два раза в неделю, а потом сворачивался в клубок в своей кровати в пустом доме. Наверное, Стайлзу всё же стоит выбить из него прошлое своей бейсбольной битой, заставить его забыть обо всех разумных вещах и заменить их коварными, опасными идеями.

Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что хотя это, конечно, ужасно неправильно, но он не ощущает противоестественности происходящего. Он ощущает желание, похоть с лёгкой примесью отвращения… даже скверны. Но при этом всё настолько приятно, будто он стал героем порно.

Так что он не отталкивает Стайлза. Он хватает искру за затылок и с силой впечатывает их губы друг в друга, они сталкиваются зубами в попытке найти более удачную позу. Дерек проникает рукой под футболку Стайлза, чувствует тепло его кожи, как кончики его пальцев пронзает разрядами тока. Слушает, как Стайлз дышит через нос всё быстрее и быстрее, словно он ждал этого и теперь не может сдержать радости. Сама искра парит в опасной близости от лица Дерека, всё ещё примостившись на плече Стайлза, словно это лично её место. Её свет ослепляет Дерека своей яркостью даже сквозь закрытые веки, а поцелуй всё углубляется и углубляется…

Дерек скользит руками вниз по бёдрам Стайлза, проводит пальцами вдоль пояса его джинсов и боксеров, по дорожке волос внизу живота, пока Стайлз обвивает руками шею Дерека и начинает тянуть его назад, где, оборотень инстинктивно подозревает, находится кровать. Стайлз пятится спиной, закрыв глаза, прижавшись своими губами к губам Дерека и запустив свой язык в его рот, то есть, наверное, ему нелегко точно определить, куда он направляется. Для них обоих становится сюрпризом, когда Стайлз упирается ногами в матрас. Стайлз так удивлён, что даже распахивает глаза и отрывается от губ Дерека.

Дерек оставляет ладони на бёдрах Стайлза, пока искра тянется вниз и расстёгивает штаны, матерясь из-за своих неловких длинных пальцев. Оборотень откашливается, думая о том, что обычно люди такое не спрашивают (по крайней мере, в порно такого не бывает), но ему нужно знать, чтобы быть готовым к тому, чем они собираются заняться…

\- Ты… эмм…

Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд, тем временем стягивая штаны, и вскидывает бровь.

Дерек чувствует, как у него краснеют щёки, словно он психующий девственник. Отчасти так и есть, полагает он.

-…у тебя есть предпочтения?

Искра растерянно смотрит на него – и сам Стайлз, и его светящийся шар. Стайлз стягивает разом полностью и штаны, и боксеры, не снимая обувь, затем понимающе угукает, выпрямляется в полный рост и снова обнимает Дерека за шею.

\- Нет… мне нравится и то, и другое. Это не важно, просто…- он снова жарко, отчаянно и грубо целует Дерека, а затем отстраняется с громким влажным звуком,- не нужно сейчас… просто… просто потрогай меня, ладно?

Дерек может с этим справиться.

Стайлз падает на кровать, удерживая Дерека за шею, впившись в него губами, так что у оборотня не остаётся выбора кроме как упасть за ним следом, продолжать целовать его, сжимать в объятиях, делать именно то, что он желает, и не задавать вопросов.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Дерек без всяких задних мыслей смотрит на пах Стайлза… видит напряжённый, возбуждённый, покрасневший член и нервно сглатывает.

\- Ладно, так…

\- Сейчас последует ещё одна твоя речь?- требовательно спрашивает Стайлз хриплым голосом, нежно ероша волоски на затылке Дерека.- Я каким-то непостижимым образом догадался, что ты никогда не притрагивался к члену другого парня, Дерек, так что можешь перестать так смущаться.

Не смотря на слова Стайлза, Дерек краснеет.

\- Просто… я не уверен, что знаю, как…

Стайлз ему искренне улыбается. И чем шире становится улыбка, тем ярче светится искра на его плече. Дерек думает, насколько взаимосвязаны Стайлз и искра, до какой степени они неотделимы друг от друга.

\- Всё в порядке. Ты же знаешь, как доставить себе удовольствие, верно?- к удивлению Дерека в его голосе нет снисходительности, поэтому он не чувствует себя неопытным малолеткой, которому нужна помощь в таком простом деле как мастурбация. То, как он поглаживает его шею, тембр его голоса и фиолетовое сияние искры… придают Дереку уверенности.

Не смотря на весь идиотизм окружающей их обстановки, Дереку комфортно со Стайлзом. Никто его не осуждает и не отчитывает.

Так что он кивает, и Стайлз улыбается ещё шире. Он убирает свои длинные пальцы с шеи оборотня, спускаясь ниже, и хватает лежащую рядом с его бедром на покрывале руку Дерека. Он подносит её ко рту ладонью вверх и проводит по ней языком. Дерек шутливо морщит нос, отдёрнув ладонь, будто бы в отвращении.

\- Не осторожничай со мной,- настаивает Стайлз, Дерек ещё даже руку не успевает опустить.- Я люблю побыстрее.

Дерек уже давно пришёл к выводу, что это относится ко всем аспектам его жизни: Стайлз любит стремительность. Он любит свободу, опасность, бросается в омут с головой, ни секунды не раздумывая о последствиях. Дерек никогда не причислял себя к подобным людям, никогда не думал, что станет одним из тех, кто сначала делает, а потом думает, но вот, всё же.

Он стал таким. И сейчас он сжимает пальцами член искры в постели своей бывшей жены.

Стайлз жарко выдыхает, когда Дерек проводит рукой вверх и вниз – сначала медленно, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что он ласкает не себя. Он понимает, что отчасти особой разницы нет, собственно говоря, хотя у Стайлза член немного длиннее, но у Дерека толще. Кожа у него мягче, и вроде бы он немного розовее. Стайлз не жалуется на скорость, лишь запрокидывает голову и закусывает губу, искра трётся о его шею, словно пытаясь успокоить. Вообще, это довольно странно, думает Дерек, наблюдая, как фиолетовый свет танцует по скулам и шее Стайлза, словно у него есть свой собственный разум. На самом деле, наверное, есть, задумывается Дерек. Что делает ситуацию ещё… страннее.

Пугающе. Определённо пугающе.

Он отводит глаза от свечения и обращает всё своё внимание на то, чтобы сделать Стайлзу приятно. Это не так сложно, как он полагал – Дерек представлял, что окажется единственным в мире парнем, который не умеет нормально подрочить, что Стайлз скажет “господи боже, у тебя такие мерзкие, сухие, мозолистые ладони, как будто наждачкой водишь”, что-то в таком духе. Самые обычные мысли для первого раза. Когда у них был первый секс с Кейт, Дерек так переживал, что кончит слишком рано, поэтому едва не довёл себя до инфаркта, пытаясь продержаться, как можно дольше. Да уж, он совсем не умеет справляться со стрессом.

Стайлз шире раздвигает ноги, закидывает одну руку за голову, а второй держится за плечо Дерека, глухо постанывая и крепко зажмурившись.

\- Всё в порядке?- смущённо спрашивает Дерек, крепче сжимая и двигая рукой немного быстрее, как и просил Стайлз. Стайлз лишь мычит в ответ и кивает, с такой силой впиваясь в плечо Дерека, что остались бы синяки, если бы он был человеком.

Чем быстрее он двигает рукой, тем громче становятся звуки, которые хорошо знакомы ему по тому, как он ублажает сам себя в тишине своей спальни, смотря скучное порно с почтальоном. Вроде бы то, что происходит сейчас в спальне Кейт, должно быть таким же процессом, но всё же… отличается. Всё абсолютно по-другому, происходящему аккомпанируют стоны Стайлза, как он выгибается и ёрзает от одних только прикосновений руки Дерека. Так что всё намного лучше. Совершенно точно.

\- Чёрт,- шипит Стайлз и роняет голову на плечо Дерека, содрогаясь.- Я уже скоро, только… не… останавливайся,- и Дерек продолжает. Отвлекает то, что в этой позе искра Стайлза находится уж очень близко у его лица, почти касаясь руки Дерека, и она скачет около его лица снова и снова, словно подзадоривая или… целуя?

Сразу становится ясно, когда Стайлз достигает оргазма. Дереку не нужно спрашивать, не нужно концентрироваться на сигналах его тела, не нужно ждать предупреждения. Его искра просто начинает… пульсировать. Ярким фиолетовым светом, затем ещё ярче, ещё и ещё. Стайлз отчаянно задыхается, жадно хватая воздух, и Дерек удивлён, что при виде этого его рука не останавливает своё движение от шока и изумления. Когда Стайлз, наконец, кончает, громко застонав в шею Дерека, его искра находится так близко, что уже практически ослепляет оборотня. Ему приходится зажмуриться и опустить голову на плечо Стайлза.

Искра успокаивается. Начинает снова тускло светить, паря у лица Стайлза. Как будто толкая его.

Стайлз приподнимает голову и немного отстраняется от Дерека, лениво улыбаясь. А затем, вот так запросто, он поворачивает руку ладонью к верху, и фиолетовый шар прыгает на неё и тут же исчезает как по волшебству.

Дерек бы насторожился, но в ту же секунду, как искра исчезает, глаза Стайлза на мгновение загораются фиолетовым, словно известив о том, что она вернулась на своё законное место.

Без света в комнате становится темно, и Дерек хочет наклониться, поцеловать Стайлза в губы и сказать ему, что лучше бы им побыстрее отсюда выбираться… как он слышит, что открывается и закрывается входная дверь.

Стайлз тоже это слышит. Он кидается к полу, наощупь ища штаны и боксеры, пока Дерек бормочет сквозь зубы «блять», а затем «я отвлёкся и пропустил её, чёрт» и начинает нарезать круги по комнате как животное, запертое в клетке. Выхода нет, думает он, чёрт, реально нет – он представляет, как их со Стайлзом арестовывает его отец, и…

Стайлз натягивает боксеры и закидывает брюки на плечо, пока Дерек слушает, как каблуки Кейт цокают в коридоре внизу, и она нажимает на выключатели и включает свет.

Они оба замирают, когда лестница подсвечивается жёлтым светом, прямо в конце коридора. Их поймают с поличным. Стайлз в одних боксерах, а вся его футболка измазана спермой.

\- Блять,- обречённо выдыхает Дерек, и Стайлз хватает его за руку.- Что же мы будем…

\- Тсс,- шипит Стайлз, забирая биту там, где он её оставил у стены рядом со шкафом.

\- Как мы…

\- Тсс!- Стайлз идёт к раздвижным стеклянным дверям, ведущим на балкон, с такой же лёгкостью как и входную дверь открывает этот замок и отодвигает створку. Дерек ещё никогда не был так благодарен за всю свою жизнь, что Кейт не оборотень и у неё нет супер слуха. Чёрт возьми.

\- Мне нельзя в тюрьму,- говорит Дерек, пока Стайлз осторожно выглядывает на балкон, осматривая задний двор Кейт.- Не стоило мне позволять тебе уговорить себя на это, как можно было…

Стайлз сжимает руку Дерека, в которую тот уже давно вцепился, и со щелчком закрывает за ними дверь так же медленно, как и открыл её.

\- Мы тут будем прятаться?- требовательно спрашивает Дерек, оглядываясь. Стайлз делает то же самое, перевесившись через перила балкона, изучая стены дома, словно ищет за что бы зацепиться. Но ничего нет. Никакой пожарной лестницы, конечно же, тут её не будет, простой лестницы тоже нет, никакого плюща, ничего. Дерек мог бы с лёгкостью спрыгнуть с балкона и наверняка приземлился бы на ноги с минимальным ущербом, но Стайлз же… хоть он и искра, но у него всё равно хрупкое человеческое тело. Даже если Дерек и возьмёт его на руки и спрыгнет сам, нет никакой гарантии, что он не приземлится на него сверху и не сломает ему ногу.

Но бросить его здесь одного никак нельзя.

Он слышит, как Кейт идёт наверх, и паникует ещё больше.

\- Она меня надолго засадит,- стонет он, закрыв лицо рукой, которую не сжимает в стальные тиски Стайлз,- мне опять придётся заплатить за все эти идиотские платья, я…

\- Нет,- твёрдо говорит Стайлз, нагибаясь ещё ниже, чтобы получше разглядеть, с какой высоты им придётся прыгать. Довольно высоко – во всем виноваты чёртовы огромные потолки на первом этаже.- У меня есть идея. Но тебе нужно мне немножко довериться.

Стайлз переводит взгляд на Дерека, а звуки шагов Кейт в коридоре становятся всё ближе и ближе…

\- Ты же мне веришь?- спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек сглатывает. У него нет выбора. Через десять секунд Кейт включит свет в спальне и увидит, что Дерек сотворил со всеми её вещами, увидит, как он стоит с искрой, и он… что ж. Ему придётся довериться Стайлзу, если он хочет выйти сухим из воды. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз для него почти чужой человек, несмотря на то, что они многого друг другу ещё не сказали, несмотря на слова Коры о том, какой он странный… выбора у него нет. Так что он кивает.

Без предупреждения Стайлз перелезает через балконные перила, сначала перекидывая одну ногу, а затем через секунду другую.

\- Давай,- говорит он, потянув Дерека за руку, держась за неё, чтобы не упасть, совершенно точно расставшись с жизнью при приземлении.- Ну же!

У него нет времени раздумывать, совсем нет. Он перекидывает одну ногу через перила, хватаясь за них свободной рукой, а затем и другую, пригвождая при этом Стайлза взглядом. Они оба замирают, зависнув на краю балкона дома Кейт Арджент, глядя на каменную мостовую под ними.

\- Ты хочешь прыгнуть,- говорит Дерек, оглядываясь. Кейт ещё не зашла в спальню, но уже через какую-то долю секунду она их увидит.

Стайлза, кажется, ничего не беспокоит.

\- Нам придётся. Отпускай перила и доверься мне.

Дерек матерится себе под нос, молясь, чтобы Стайлз не погиб из-за него и этого идиотского порыва, молясь, чтобы у Стайлза реально оказался план, а потом он отпускает перила и руку Стайлза, и они оба прыгают с балкона навстречу земле.

Он почти даже не успевает запаниковать, наблюдая, как земля становится всё ближе и ближе, слышит, как Стайлз что-то тихо произносит, пока они летят, а потом они резко останавливаются.

Буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от земли, его нос почти касается чёртовой плитки, выложенной вокруг дома Кейт, они просто зависают. Он смотрит в бок, видит широко распахнутые фиолетовые глаза Стайлза, как тот смотрит на землю, опустив свободную руку ладонью вниз, бита падает, а потом он бросает взгляд в сторону Дерека. Всё же Стайлз их поймал.

Всё-таки он же упоминал, что ему как-никак приходилось леветировать людей.

Они преодолевают последние несколько сантиметров, и Стайлз стонет, как будто ему больно, но на это нет времени. Дерек прекрасно слышит, как Кейт включает свет в спальне, как она резко вздыхает, и инстинктивно реагирует.

Он хватает Стайлза за руку, поднимает его на ноги, не реагируя на протесты искры, и бежит так быстро, как только может, волоча Стайлза за собой к припаркованной на обочине камаро. Им приходится перепрыгнуть через несколько декоративных камней, которые Кейт разместила в своём странном дворе, и обогнуть деревья. Бегущий сзади Стайлз хохочет как псих, словно это самое веселое событие в его жизни.

Когда они оказываются внутри машины, Дерек заводит мотор, а Стайлз хохочет ещё сильнее.

\- Чёрт возьми!- кричит Стайлз, когда камаро вылетает на соседнюю улицу. Мотор ревёт, шины визжат – такой звук Дерек рассчитывал услышать только в кино. Но судя по тому, что Стайлз только что сделал, чем они весь вечер занимались, то ничего удивительного.- Вот дерьмо, чувак, я…- он поднимает руки, закрывает лицо ладонями, Дерек бросает на него взгляд и видит, что у того дрожат пальцы.- Вот это был побег!

Дерек концентрируется на дороге, чтобы как можно быстрее убраться от проклятого дома Кейт Арджент, с такой скоростью, что им в любой момент грозит штраф за превышение.

\- Ты совсем чокнутый,- горько констатирует он.- Не могу поверить, что позволил себя уговорить.

\- Хватит уже, ладно?- Стайлз закатывает глаза, стягивает с плеча штаны и кладёт их к себе на колени рядом с примостившейся между его ног битой.- Ну да, как будто я тебя уговорил. Ты мог отказаться в любой момент – просто признай, что тебе было так же весело как и мне.

Дерек смотрит на улицу, пока они выезжают из этого района, выворачивая на шоссе, включает поворотник и глубоко вздыхает.

Возможно, это так. Адреналин взбудоражил его кровь, такое с ним происходит только после крупной стычки с другой стаей. Это чувство у него ассоциируется с болью и разрываемой когтями плотью. Наверное… приятно испытать это снова, разделить с кем-то ещё. Просто сидеть в машине со Стайлзом, слушая его болтовню о том, как это было круто. Дерек сжимает руль, размышляя о том, насколько сильно его занесло.

Какой тут режим… где он вообще.

Стайлз - это полный хаос.

\- - -

\- Макароны с сыром?- повторяет Лидия, сморщив нос, нависнув над прилавком с готовыми блюдами в супермаркете и скрестив руки на груди. Как правило, она сильно выделяется в общественных местах – в самой обычной среде она торчит как шпала в огороде. Она всегда одета в винтажные наряды от Шанель, всегда на высоких каблуках какими бы ни были обстоятельства, дорогие солнечные очки украшают её голову, а вслед летят завистливые взгляды мамочек четырёхлеток, устраивающих истерики из-за каши.

Дерек уже почти привык к постоянному пристальному вниманию, поэтому, игнорируя всех, наклоняется и хватает контейнер с пастой.

\- Всем нравится,- отвечает он, пожав плечами.

Лидия хмурится ещё сильнее.

Раз в месяц летом по субботам стая собирается на пикник в заповеднике, под одним и тем же деревом, весной покрывающимся белыми ароматными цветами, оставляющими после себя море лепестков, что почему-то особенно нравится Лидии. Обычно кто-то один отвечает за еду и закуски, остальные просто приезжают и объедаются до отвала. Потом кто-то начинает шуточную потасовку, и они надирают друг другу задницы посередине поляны. Наверняка это любимый день месяца у Дерека и у каждого члена их стаи.

Проблема в том, что, когда в последний раз Лидия отвечала за еду, то она принесла икру, странные маленькие огурчики, хлеб для сэндвичей с неизвестными науке орехами и такое мясо, о котором никто и никогда до этого не слышал. С тех пор ей запрещено самостоятельно покупать провизию, а Дереку торжественно поручили следить за тем, чтобы она снова не попыталась заняться гастрономическим перевоспитанием стаи.

\- Ещё газировка,- говорит Дерек, положив макароны в корзинку в руках Лидии.- Большинство предпочитает спрайт.

Лидия вздыхает, поджимает губы, но без лишних слов направляется к ряду с лимонадами.

Что ж, хотя бы их выбор еды она больше не комментирует.

Как только они углубляются между рядов газировки, она с наигранным интересом начинает изучать бесчисленные баночки и бутылки, нахмурив брови, якобы глубоко задумавшись, а потом выдаёт:

\- Как там дела с твоим искрой?

Дерек потирает лоб ладонью. Он ждал этого вопроса.

\- Он не мой искра.

\- О, да,- Лидия цокает языком, берёт с полки упаковку спрайта и с силой пихает её в руки Дереку.- Вы же просто друзья.

\- Точно.

\- Когда мы познакомимся с твоим другом?- продолжает она, цокая каблуками по плитке и хмурясь.- Или ты скрываешь его от нас?

\- Скотт его видел,- угрюмо пытается увильнуть Дерек, чувствуя себя так, будто его допрашивает мать, а не одна из самых близких его подруг.- Он разве ничего не говорил?

Лидия неопределённо хмыкает, подходя к отделу с молочными продуктами и с умеренным интересом поглядывая на йогурты.

\- Он только сказал, что у него от искры мурашки в хорошем смысле этого слова,- говорит она легкомысленным тоном, подражая Скотту, и Дерек закатывает глаза.- И ничего такого больше не добавил.

\- А что ещё нужно знать?- он поудобнее перекладывает упаковку с холодным лимонадом, наблюдая, как Лидия бросает в корзинку одну за другой банки с йогуртом, думая, кто, чёрт возьми, по её мнению будет это всё есть.- Он просто… Стайлз.

Стайлза невозможно охарактеризовать одним предложением, даже одного абзаца будет ничтожно мало. Как вообще можно объяснить дурацкую биту, фиолетовый шар, тот факт, что он, очевидно, может перемещаться туда, куда ему нужно, без всякой машины?

Судя по выражению лица Лидии, с которым она переходит в другой ряд, Дерек понимает, что словами «он просто Стайлз» не отделается.

Так что он вздыхает, сверля взглядом зелёную упаковку, которую держит в руках и говорит:

\- Кора и Лора сказали, что он их пугает.

Лидия смеётся и закатывает глаза.

\- Искры - они такие.

\- Да… но…- он замолкает, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова.- Они считают, что он… немного другой.

\- Другой?

Они останавливаются посреди хлебного отдела, и внимание Лидии привлекает [пумперникель](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C) – к её досаде Дерек наклоняется, хватает простую булку и бросает её в корзину, пока она ничего не удумала.

\- Он… он везде ходит с битой?

Лидия замирает на мгновение, затем поворачивается к Дереку и невыразительно смотрит на него.

\- Он особо мне не объяснял,- отвечает он, пожав плечами, избегая внимательного взгляда Лидии.- Только сказал… что в одном человеке может содержаться определённое количество магии. Словно бы он держит часть искры в бите?

Дерек узнает это выражение лица Лидии из тысячи. Хоть она, наверное, одна из самых начитанных знакомых в его жизни, знает в разы больше об искрах, чем Дерек даже может себе представить, но при этом на её лице отражается процесс осознавания. Словно кусочки мозаики встают на свои места, шестерёнки в её голове крутятся, она задумчиво дует губы. Вместо того, чтобы объяснить ему, что за мысли проносятся в её сознании, она лишь понижает голос и произносит:

\- Звучит опасно, Дерек.

Опасно. Снова это слово. То же самое, что сказали Лора и Кора, когда впервые встретили Стайлза. Как будто он действительно может навредить, как граната без чеки, лужа бензина, которая ждёт свою спичку.

\- Это не так,- защищается он.- Он совсем не такой.

Лидия не выглядит так, будто верит ему. Вовсе нет.

\- Стайлз,- повторяет она его имя, склонив голову на бок,- это он…

\- Стилински.

В её глазах мелькает узнавание: видимо, все вокруг знают сына шерифа.

\- Он… в нём нет ничего опасного, но…- замолкает Дерек, прижимая упаковку к себе ближе и качая головой, когда вспоминает увиденные им в последний раз следы от когтей и синяки,-…думаю, его преследуют охотники за магией.

\- О,- Лидия безразлично пожимает плечами.- Тебе они не навредят, хотя, конечно, жутко раздражают, да. Не из-за чего переживать. Тебе, по крайней мере.

Дерек может убить этих существ легко и просто. Они не могут ничего у него забрать, у них едва ли больше физической силы, чем у простого человека.

Что же касается Стайлза… ну… для них будет не сложно поймать его врасплох в нужный момент, вытянуть его искру и бросить умирать на обочине. Совсем не сложно.

Как только они направляются к кассе, чтобы оплатить покупки, он слышит в конце ряда почти до ужаса знакомый голос, который громко произносит его имя.

Дерек замирает на месте, с такой силой сжимая упаковку с лимонадом, словно от неё зависит его жизнь, как будто она может облегчить его страдания, хотя это очевидно - уже слишком поздно. Он бросает отчаянный взгляд на Лидию, которая смотрит в конец ряда, откуда раздался голос, с выражением убийственной злобы на лице. Дерек всерьёз подумывает раскидать буханки хлеба, прорваться в следующий ряд и убежать отсюда со всех ног.

Только бегство его спасёт. Как бы то ни было, его ноги буквально парализует, так что он может только повернуться в её сторону и оказаться лицом к лицу со своей неизбежной гибелью.

К нему направляется на высоких каблуках, в кожаной куртке и с дорогой сумочкой в руках Кейт Арджент собственной персоной.

Дерек знает Кейт вдоль и поперёк, знает все изгибы и формы её тела, как она ходит, звук голоса, знает всё прекрасно – восемь лет воспоминаний хранятся в его голове и останутся там навсегда. Так происходит с теми, с кем мы знакомы долгое время. Мы можем не видеть их многие годы и всё равно помним о них даже самые незначительные детали. Дерек прекрасно помнит, как она выглядит, помнит её в этом магазине, даже в этом самом ряду, ведь они так часто бывали тут вместе.

Но с ним происходит что-то непонятное. Как будто он попадает в фильм ужасов. В отношениях Кейт и Дерека было мало хорошего, но их сложно назвать откровенно ужасными, не смотря на то, как они закончились. Так откуда это чувство? Этот всепоглощающий ужас, когда он видит, как она приближается к нему с кривой улыбкой на губах?

К такому он не привык.

Она настороженно подходит к ним, по её поведению становится понятно, что она знает: ей не рады. Это напоминает ему, как она вела себя на стрелковом полигоне, как она была всегда там взвинчена и напряжена, словно при малейшей угрозе была готова броситься как кобра.

\- Привет, незнакомец,- говорит она, переводит взгляд на Лидию, которой достаётся более напряжённая улыбка чем Дереку.- Давно не виделись.

Ох, если бы у Дерека заодно не парализовало ещё и язык, то он бы уже проорал «да, и для этого есть чертовски хорошая причина» быстрее, чем Кейт успела моргнуть.

Стайлз точно сказал бы что-то в этом духе, если был сейчас здесь, думает Дерек. Что… господи боже. Не стоит ему сейчас вообще думать о Стайлзе.

Его как животное загнали в угол в проклятом супермаркете, его альфа стоит в полной боевой готовности, словно она готова снять скальп с любого, так что он решает, что для всех будет лучше, если он поведёт себя по-другому.

\- Да,- хриплым голосом соглашается он, затем прокашливается и опускает глаза под пронизывающим взглядом Кейт.- Давно.

Наступает тишина. Дерек подумывает уронить упаковку ей на ноги и всё-таки сбежать.

\- Лидия,- обращается к ней Кейт таким резким голосом, словно посылает на хер,- выглядишь собранно.

Собранно. Возможно, Дерек не особо силён в пассивно-агрессивном поведении, которым обычно промышляют женщины, ему ближе физические разборки, но даже он видит этот тонкий намёк. Намёк на то, что Кейт обычно говорила о Лидии Дереку, когда они были наедине, например, что та безвкусная пошлая стерва, которой ближе всех на свете её собственное отражение в зеркале.

Лидия выпрямляет спину и официальным тоном отвечает:

\- Ты тоже.

Кейт сразу же снова переводит взгляд на Дерека с таким видом, будто она только что сорвала пластырь и теперь готова поковыряться в ране.

\- Ну как твои дела? Всё по-прежнему?

\- Всё в порядке,- говорит он, потому что одним предложением не опишешь семь месяцев разбитого сердца и полной безнадёжности. Кейт в любом случае наплевать. Она хочет услышать «всё в порядке». Ничего больше. Те времена, когда они были вместе, остались для неё теперь в далёком прошлом и копаться в этом ей слишком не охота.

\- Хорошо,- говорит она и коротко кивает. Её лицо на секунду меняет выражение, и она отводит взгляд, переводя его на бесконечные ряды с хлебом и хмурясь.- Откровенно говоря, мы встретились при довольно необычных обстоятельствах. Вчера вечером со мной случилось кое-что странное, я сейчас разбираюсь с этим.

Чёрт. Какое-то время в голове Дерека проноситься цепочка одних только матерных слов. Сплошные «чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт» в сопровождении мысли о том, что стоит, наверное, схватить Лидию за руку и увести альфу подальше от этого разговора, пока правда ещё не вскрылась.

Кейт может говорить только об одной вещи, которая произошла вчера. И никто не знает лучше Дерека, разве что, Стайлз, о том странном происшествии, которое она собиралась ему детально изложить.

\- Да?- говорит оборотень, потому что сейчас в состоянии произнести только это.

\- Да,- медленно тянет она, затем коротко смеётся и потирает бровь.- Кто-то вломился в мой дом…- вот хрень,-…и уничтожил почти всю мою одежду…

Господи боже, чёрт возьми, вот же ебаный стыд…

\- Вау,- в тон ей отвечает Лидия,- кто же мог такое натворить?

Кейт отводит взгляд, и Дерек читает её мысли как раскрытую книгу – «ты, например».

Но не Дерек. Вот как. Дерек же не такой. Чёрт.

\- Часть моих украшений тоже. Что интересно, ничего не украли,- она снова потирает бровь, как всегда делает, когда растеряна, и качает головой.- Полиция говорит: выглядит так, словно кто-то залез просто чтобы повеселиться.

Повеселиться. Слова Стайлза, а не его, теперь и Кейт это сказала.

\- Это… мда,- говорит Дерек, качая головой.- Мда.

\- Представляешь?- Кейт кивает и смеётся, потому что больше ей ничего не остаётся делать.- А тут я оказалась в поисках самого надёжного замка для дверей.

\- Не лучше ли было бы обратиться к слесарю, чем ехать в Wal-Mart?- произносит Лидия ледяным тоном, настолько безразличным, что Дереку даже хочется ущипнуть её. Некоторые вещи Лидия простить никогда не сможет. Она годами может лелеять обиду, если та была достаточно сильна, с некоторыми стаями она враждует ещё со школьных времён. А Кейт дала ей миллион разных причин ненавидеть её всю жизнь и хамить ей безо всяких зазрений совести.

-Наверное,- отвечает Кейт, прищурившись.- Ладно, мне, наверное, пора, не буду вас задерживать,- она в последний раз встречается взглядом с Дереком, и тому приходит в голову нелепая мысль, как же странно, что она ни разу к нему не притронулась за время разговора, как странно говорить с ней и не касаться её. Не обняла, не чмокнула в щёку, пусть даже это и было бы совсем не к месту сейчас.

\- Да, эм… удачи тебе с твоей… одеждой.

Она ему улыбается, говорит «увидимся», а затем цокает на своих каблучках дальше по ряду, пока не исчезает из виду… было бы здорово, если б она исчезла и из его мыслей.

Дерек ждёт этого. Когда он подходит к машине, загрузив все продукты в багажник и захлопнув его, он открывает дверь пассажирского сидения и залезает внутрь. Он ждёт, что Лидия уже будет сидеть, повернувшись к нему всем телом, сняв очки, с раздражённым и злым взглядом.

Он садится и пристёгивается, демонстративно опустив взгляд. Он чувствует, как Лидия пристально смотрит на него всё это время, сверлит его своим взглядом, видя насквозь. Он хмурится, переводит взгляд на лобовое стекло, сощурившись от солнечного света, но отказывается встречаться с ней глазами.

\- Дерек,- начинает она тихим голосом, готовая взорваться в любую секунду.

\- Да?

Он слышит, как её ногти стучат по рулю.

\- Почему у меня такое чувство…- боже милостивый,-…что ты как-то связан с…

\- Это был не я,- срывается у него с языка, но даже он сам слышит, как его сердце ускоряет свой ход. Лидия вскидывает руки, неверяще качая головой.

\- Чёрт, неужели ты на самом деле залез в дом Кейт Арджент и уничтожил всю её одежду?

\- Я…- начинает говорить он, но сказать по сути-то нечего. От этого ему ну никак не отговориться.- Послушай… это было… Стайлз сказал…

\- Стайлз!- она смеётся, но без эмоций.- Так во всём виноват Стайлз!

\- Да нет же!- он несколько раз потирает руками лицо, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.- Блин… послушай. Ладно? Стайлз настаивал, что я должен как-то отомстить Кейт, и он мастер в убеждении…

\- Гипнотизёр что ли?

\- Нет!- спустя паузу,- ну, вообще, я не уверен…

\- О боже, ты издеваешься что ли…

\- Мы просто туда поехали и…. порвали… всю… её одежду…- медленно произносит он, потому что его собственные слова кажутся ему сейчас просто полнейшей глупостью. Он понимает, что если бы ему пришлось рассказывать всё с самого начала, как Стайлз расспрашивал его о тайных фетишах оборотней и как всё в итоге закончилось тем, что они спрыгивали с балкона второго этажа – это показалось бы ещё большей глупостью, озвучь он историю полностью. Особенно ту часть, где Дерек буквально, а не фигурально отдрочил Стайлзу прямо на кровати Кейт, о чём та не имеет ни малейшего грёбаного понятия. Никто и никогда, кроме Дерека и Стайлза, не будет знать об этом, если он, конечно, будет держать язык за зубами.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Стайлз, искра, всё это придумал,- шипит она обвиняющим тоном,- Стайлз силой приволок тебя в дом Кейт Арджент…

\- Ну…

-…заставил тебя вломиться вместе с ним в её дом…

-…Ну…

-…и потом заставил тебя рвать её одежду?

Он снова опускает взгляд, машинально теребя складку на джинсах.

\- Он не заставлял меня.

\- Что ж, вот чего мне теперь стоит ждать,- говорит она, фыркнув и вставив ключи в зажигание, заводя машину.- Что ты со своим искрой ради сомнительного удовольствия окунёшься в противозаконные авантюры.

Наступает пара мгновений тишины, в которые Дерек не может ничего более сделать, кроме как пристально уставиться на свои колени, ломая голову, как он вообще, чёрт возьми, оказался в этой ситуации. Теперь, по-видимому, вовлечена полиция, если верить словам Кейт, и к тому же…

…Лидия же вдруг начинает хохотать. Она ставит ногу на педаль газа, руку держит на коробке передач и безудержно хохочет.

\- Что?- требовательно спрашивает Дерек, одновременно напуганный и раздражённый.

\- Просто…- она качает головой и смеётся ещё сильнее.- Просто…

\- Что?

\- Она же в буквальном смысле…- она вытирает выступившие слёзы и, согнувшись над рулём, пытается восстановить дыхание,-…понятия не имеет…

В этом хотя бы она права. Кейт никогда в жизни не подумает, что Дерек способен на нечто подобное. Ей даже в голову не пришло, что единственным её врагом в этом городе помимо Лидии и остальной стаи может быть один только Дерек. И, тем не менее… у неё даже мысль такая не промелькнула. Дерек стоял прямо перед её глазами в супермаркете, она ему всё выложила, смотрела в глаза, и у неё не возникло ни единого подозрения.

Потому что Дерек бы не стал. По крайней мере, тот Дерек, которого она знала. Дерек, который всегда дожидался её, как бы допоздна она не шаталась, Дерек, который по своей собственной воле предпочитал игнорировать запах других мужчин на её коже, придумывая самому себе объяснения… тот Дерек никогда бы так не поступил.

Но теперь он, видимо, стал другим. Если бы Дерек сейчас повёл себя как тряпка, он почти уверен, что Стайлз появился бы и надавал ему по шапке, обвинив его в заниженной самооценке. А затем бы он разбил пару окон, просто потому что ему этого хочется.

\- Так что…- начинает говорить Лидия, пытаясь перестать смеяться,- именно этим вы с твоим искрой занимаетесь? Совершаете дурацкие преступления?

В этот раз Дерек не поправляет её, когда она говорит «твой искра».

Перед пикником он заставляет Лидию поклясться, что она не скажет ничего стае о том, как Дерек и Стайлз вломились в дом Кейт, заставляет пообещать, что она даже не будет упоминать об искре их друзьям, потому что у него нет никакого желания иметь сегодня дело с допросами в духе испанской инквизиции – он и так уже встретил сегодня Кейт. Для одного дня уже вполне достаточно эмоциональных потрясений и первобытного ужаса, полагает он.

Лидия обещает и то, и другое, но никакого значения это не имеет.

В ту же секунду, как раскладывается еда, все начинают жевать, и наступает полная тишина. Айзек старается не встречаться с Дереком взглядом и смотрит на сэндвич, который держит в руках. Скотт смотрит Дереку в лицо с таким выражением, будто пытается подобрать код к атомной бомбе. Кира выглядит так, словно пытается занять рот едой, чтобы не сболтнуть что-нибудь или не начать задавать вопросы. Лидия же сидит с чопорным видом, поджав под себя ноги, делает сэндвич и ухмыляется себе под нос.

Дерек терпит ещё пятнадцать секунд, затем бросает сэндвич на бумажную тарелку и говорит:

\- Ну хватит. Говорите уже.

\- Это несправедливо,- едва дослушав Дерека, говорит Скотт, хрустя картофельными чипсами и гневно глядя на своего товарища по стае,-…ты будто прячешь его от нас!

\- Я не прячу его…

\- Мог бы и пригласить его сегодня, знаешь ли,- мрачно прерывает его Скотт, водя пальцем по корочке своего нетронутого пока сэндвича.- Не могу понять, почему ты так скрытен в этом вопросе.

\- Ну ты хотя бы его видел,- подключается Кира, наконец дожевав огромный кусок сэндвича, который она запихала в рот.- Я едва могу себе представить, как он выглядит.

\- Кажется, я видел его в участке шерифа пару раз,- Айзек вскидывает брови и морщит лоб в задумчивости,- он немного… пугающий.

Дерек хватается за голову, ему хочется встать и броситься, куда глаза глядят, подальше от этой ситуации.

\- О, я знаю,- Скотт кивает и усмехается,- я жал ему руку, чувак. Да, он чертовски жуткий… это круто.

Круто. Он встречается взглядом с Лидией, которая медленно пощипывает свой сэндвич и продолжает улыбаться себе под нос. Помощи от неё точно не дождёшься.

\- Мы просто хотим знать, когда ты начнёшь приводить его на наши встречи,- беззаботно говорит Кира, пожимая плечами, будто ничего особенного не произошло, но Дерек всё понимает. Она пытается казаться беспечной. А Кира вовсе не беспечный человек,-…искра - это весьма серьёзно. Ты же знаешь.

Если бы у Дерека и Стайлза были серьёзные отношения, то тогда да. Если бы у Дерека были серьёзные, моногамные отношения с искрой Стайлзом, то тогда, конечно, он бы уже приводил его с собой на встречи со стаей, как иначе. Искра – это приятное дополнение к стае, которое делает их сильнее, лучше, их больше уважают. Если бы у Дерека были планы связать свою жизнь со Стайлзом, то он бы, безусловно, стал частью стаи.

Но… у Стайлза и Дерека совсем не такие отношения. По крайней мере, сейчас.

\- Мы просто друзья…- обращается он к стае, и Кира хмурится,- не то что бы… у нас были официальные отношения. Просто, не знаю… мы веселимся?

\- Веселитесь,- повторяет за ним Скотт, словно он сказал какую-то глупость или мерзость.

Дерек догадывается, что не смог никого из них убедить, и решает пойти по совершенно другому пути.

\- Послушайте… если вам так сильно хочется с ним познакомиться…- они все синхронно кивают, и Лидия снова ухмыляется,-…у него есть палатка на фермерском рынке в «Зоне дзен», так что…

\- «Зоне дзен»?- Айзек в ужасе.- Там работает твой искра?

Как Дерек и говорил раньше. Оборотни не очень уважают эту часть рынка.

\- Да. Он продаёт зачарованные кексы,- все выглядят невпечатлёнными и разочарованными, именно этого он и добивался.- Вы в любое время можете туда отправиться и познакомиться, съесть капкейк, например.

Видно, что никому из них эта идея не пришлась по душе, так что Дерек предпринял верный шаг. Не то что бы он не хотел познакомить стаю со Стайлзом или пытался скрыть искру от них, но просто он… ну…

Стаи оборотней обычно стоят друг за друга горой, делятся всем, обожают устраивать вечеринки с ночёвкой. Иногда лучше этого нет ничего на свете, это дарит ощущение семейной близости и поддержки, а иногда это жутко бесит, чёрт возьми. Дерек почти привык к этому, потому как он всё же оборотень с самого рождения, он всегда делил одежду, еду и личное пространство с семьёй, а затем и с друзьями из новой стаи, но иногда ему хочется иметь что-то своё собственное, что будет принадлежать ему одному.

Возможно, он хочет именно этого от их отношений со Стайлзом. Отчасти Дерек понимает, что хочет слишком много, что не может надеяться на это, учитывая природу их отношений, на которую он сам согласился. Стайлз никому не принадлежит, и Дереку в том числе. Но в то же время у него встаёт дыбом шерсть от одной мысли, что кто-то из его друзей узнает Стайлза лучше, чем Дерек, что им посчастливиться увидеть его фиолетовую искру.

Наверное, это эгоистично и даже не здорово. Наверное, лучше ему гнать от себя такие мысли подальше.

Как бы то ни было, стая не отправляется на поиски Стайлза на фермерский рынок. В конце концов, Дереку никогда не удавалось подолгу держать что-то ото всех в тайне, и его совсем не удивит, если в любой момент случится какая-нибудь мелочь, и развалится его план держать стаю как можно дальше от искры, пока они тоже не заклеймят его как зловещего, пугающего и с отклонениями.

Уже давно очевидно, что Стайлз ничего не делает как нормальные люди, поэтому стая встречает его в самый фантастически неподходящий момент, более неуместной ситуации не придумать.

Как уже Дерек упоминал, у Лидия есть талант – выбешивать альф других стай. Ей не интересны фальшивые любезности и притворства ради того, чтобы поддерживать отношения между стаями гладкими, без сучка и задоринки, а не жёсткими и взрывными. Она всегда говорит “Я не буду притворяться, Дерек”, так что иногда ему хочется схватить её за плечи и начать трясти, напоминая, что иногда притворяться необходимо, потому что это часть обязанностей лидера.

У всех свои недостатки. У Лидии с её идеальной внешностью, почти безупречным айкью и совершенным домом они весьма показательны.

Лидия выводит из себя тех, кого не стоит выводить, из-за чего вся стая обычно попадает впросак. Дерек и все остальные беты принимают это, закатив глаза, участвуют в драках с теми, на кого им наплевать. В этом нет ничего плохого, думает он. Это даже хорошая тренировка. Обычно после таких стычек они заваливаются к кому-то домой и поглощают всевозможный фаст-фуд, почти всегда они покрыты кровью, потом и грязью, празднуя очередную победу.

К несчастью, в этот раз, похоже, всё будет по-другому.

Лидия уехала домой одна немного раньше остальной стаи, заявив, что её ждёт важный телефонный разговор.

Скотт ждёт, пока её машина скрывается из виду на просёлочной дороге и исчезает за поворотом в лесу, а затем обращается к остальной стае, приподняв брови:

\- Важный телефонный звонок,- говорит он, закатив глаза.- Что значит ссора с Джексоном длинною в шесть часов по скайпу.

Наверняка, так и будет.

Разрыв Лидии и Джексона был почти таким же шокирующим, что и Дерека с Кейт, лишь с той разницей, что она запрещала всем обращаться с ней как с побитым котёнком и ринулась вперёд, никто даже не видел, чтобы она хоть слезинку проронила. Наверное, это был не лучший способ пережить расставание. А теперь они просто ругаются, находясь на разных континентах. Постоянно.

Как бы то ни было, она уезжает, а они все остаются ещё, может быть, около часа, потом втискиваются в старенькую машину Скотта – Дерек и Айзек садятся сзади, Кира на пассажирское сидение – и по глупости решают, что хотят мороженое. Что удивляет Дерека, действительно удивляет, так это тот факт, что в девяносто девяти процентах случаев когда они случайно попадают в неприятности, они делают что-то абсолютно безобидное, например, выбираются за мороженым. Один раз Айзек хотел посмотреть на щенков, которых продавал заводчик на парковке Wal-Mart, после чего Дерек ушёл оттуда без огромного куска плоти на своей шее, потому что откуда ни возьмись там объявились зомби. Видимо, зомби любят ошиваться на парковке Wal-Mart, поджидая, когда там появятся щенки, чтобы их съесть.

Так что именно этим они и занимаются. Дерек стоит, оперевшись о капот машины Скотта, набирая мороженое ложкой и слушая, как Кира с Айзеком в сто тысячный раз спорят из-за сериала на Netflix, который они оба залпом смотрят, Скотт рядом с ним. В этот момент Дерек замечает, как к ним направляется довольно большая стая оборотней. Их намерения сразу понятны.

Дерек проглатывает мороженое и толкает Скотта в бок. Кира и Айзек перестают спорить, поворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть, как стая продолжает приближаться к стоящей на парковке машине Скотта. Дерек понимает без всяких слов, что они заявились надрать им задницы, это кристально ясно, потому как половина из них уже обратилась и сверлит их маленькую стаю горящими глазами.

\- О, чёрт побери,- стонет Скотт и смотрит, нахмурившись, на почти целое мороженое.- Я ещё не доел.

Дерек ставит стаканчик на капот, выпрямляясь полностью, и встречается напрямую взглядом с альфой стаи, когда тот и его приспешники оказываются в паре метров от их стаи, теперь выстроившейся в линию.

\- Ваша альфа-всезнайка сегодня выходная, а?- говорит альфа, беспечно потирая лицо с ухмылкой. Господи, Дерек даже не может узнать их в лицо, а им, видимо, придётся с ними драться, чёрт.- Как жаль. Видите ли, мы надеялись…

\- Мы можем покончить с болтовнёй,- своим привычным тоном с ленцой перебивает Айзек, и альфа резко переводит свой взгляд на него, раздражённо сверкнув глазами.- И перейти к делу? Моё мороженое тает.

Дерек воздевает глаза к небу, вопрошая богов, за что его наказали, отправив в стаю, в которой собрались одни эгоисты с длинными языками, не понимающие, что стоит молчать, когда их четверо, а нападающих шестеро, и с ними нет их альфы. Дерек думает, а не сказать ли ему “почему бы вам не дождаться её”, хитростью избежав смертельной схватки на парковке [Dairy Queen](http://www.dairyqueen.com/us-en/?localechange=1&).

Но нет. Нет. Уже слишком поздно.

Обычно их драки с другими стаями начинаются с того, что Лидия первой впивается кому-то в лицо когтями, первая наносит удар или просто снимает туфлю и вонзает шпильку прямо в глаз противнику. Но раз уж её нет с ними сегодня…

Айзеку достаётся по лицу, Кира ударяет в ответ другого бету, и дальше пошло-поехало. Дерек оказывается втянутым в очередную перепалку между стаями, даже не в курсе, почему и когда Лидия успела их так разозлить. Безо всякой причины его бьют по голени, безо всякой причины ему приходится отбиваться сразу от двух бет одновременно, и довольно быстро он понимает…

…эту схватку они, скорее всего, проиграют.

Без альфы. Их меньше. Без оружия, без какого-то преимущества: у них нет ничего. В целом, Айзек неплохо дерётся, а Кира ещё лучше, но Скотт неосмотрителен. Он всегда этим отличался, не важно, сколько раз Дерек пытался обучить его полагаться на свою скорость, а не на силу, потому что это его козырь. Он всё равно продолжает затрачивать слишком много усилий на удары и до конца драки ещё далеко, а он уже обессилен. У Дерека же всё наоборот – он делает упор на силу, скорость - не его конёк, хоть он и оборотень.

Так случается, что именно эта стая хороша во всём. Дерека кладут на обе лопатки, бросив его на капот машины Скотта, ветровое стекло оказывается разбито. Киру загнали в угол к кафе, кровь течёт по её лицу, у неё вырвали клок волос. Он даже не представляет, где Айзек, ему его не видно. Скотт залезает на крышу своей машины, наверняка, чтобы хотя бы на десять секунд вырваться из драки и попытаться залечить по-видимому огромную рану на животе, кровь сочится сквозь его пальцы, которыми он, похоже, пытается удержать на месте свои внутренние органы.

Дерек уже мысленно подбирает слова речи, готовясь выбросить фигуральный белый флаг. Наверное, только у него одного из стаи хватит покорности и здравомыслия признать неизбежное поражение. Если бы здесь была Лидия, она бы скорей умерла, чем начала размахивать белым флагом. Но была бы она с ними сейчас, они бы не терпели такое сокрушительное поражение.

Альфа направляется к машине, вытянув руку, чтобы схватить Дерека, стащить его с капота, швырнуть его куда подальше или попытаться вырвать его кадык, Дерек начинает поднимать руки, готовясь сдаться, как вдруг…

Знакомые длинные пальцы обхватывает предплечье альфы, заставляя его замереть.

Стайлз вскидывает брови, склоняя голову, и довольно улыбается прямо в лицо оборотню.

\- Привет,- говорит он. У альфы комично округляются глаза, но, что ещё комичнее, так это то, как они смотрятся рядом друг с другом. Альфа-оборотень, огромный накаченный мужик, который весит никак не меньше ста килограмм, и тощий двадцатиоднолетний парень меньше раза в полтора его по весу. И напуган в итоге именно оборотень.

И на то у него есть веская причина. Впервые со дня их встречи Дерек наблюдает, для чего же тот всё-таки носит с собой биту.

В одно мгновение Стайлз отклоняется назад, отходит от оборотня на метр, разминая плечи. Кира всё ещё пытается вырваться из хватки беты, загнавшего её в угол, зовя на подмогу, Скотт пинает двоих, пытающихся стащить его с машины – мир вокруг продолжает своё движение, словно искру заметили только альфа и Дерек.

В следующую секунду… Стайлз вскидывает биту, пару раз вертит её в воздухе, словно он в буквальном смысле стоит сейчас на поле и ждёт подачи, а потом наносит удар.

Наконец, на них обращают внимание. Ибо это сложно не заметить.

Один лишь взмах дурацкой биты, и по всей парковке раздаётся такое громогласное громыхание, что некоторые оборотни даже охают от того, с какой силой этот звук атакует их барабанные перепонки. Альфа взмывает в воздух и приземляется в бок припаркованного внедорожника. У нескольких машин срабатывает сигнализация, и все, кто есть в тот момент на парковке просто… замирают.

Беты другой стаи останавливаются, Айзек высовывается из-под машины, Скотт замирает. Дерек наблюдает за всей этой ситуацией открыв рот, смотрит на искру, который с лёгкой улыбкой глядит на альфу, отправленного им только что в нокдаун. Словно он очень доволен собой.

\- Искра,- тихо произносит бета, а затем громче, словно пытаясь предупредить остальных,- искра!

Стайлз отводит взгляд от альфы, который медленно вылезает из дыры, проделанной его телом в машине, разрывающейся от звука сирены, и с отрешенным выражением лица фокусируется на бете, стоящем к нему ближе всего. Им оказывается тот самый, удерживающий Киру здоровяк, приставивший когти к её горлу, готовый в любой момент впиться в её плоть. Стайлз показывает в его сторону своим длинным пальцем, вскидывает брови и произносит:

\- Ты в этом уверен?

Он перекладывает биту из руки в руку, меняет хватку, словно готовится снова пустить её в ход, и этого оказывается достаточно.

Бета со сверхчеловеческой скоростью отпускает шею Киры и уносит ноги. Буквально улепётывает, оставляя позади себя густой запах ужаса, только его пятки сверкают, пока он бежит через парковку к шоссе. Стайлз надувает губы, наблюдая происходящее, словно его разочаровывает тот факт, что ему больше некого избить. Он угрожающе смотрит на стоящих у машины бет, которые окружили Скотта и Дерека.

Те тоже бегут. Один из них хватает за руку своего приятеля, шипит «когда это стая Мартин заполучила себе искру», а затем их только и видели, они исчезают за рядами машин.

Стайлз смеётся на выдохе, опускает биту на землю и опирается на неё, опустив свободную руку на бедро и вздыхая.

\- Мужчины всегда меня бросают,- стонет он, качая головой из стороны в сторону.

В воздухе остаётся сгусток такой энергии, что Дерек замирает, не двигаясь, на крыше машине, даже не моргает, боясь пропустить хоть одну секунду. Кира остаётся всё там же у стены Dairy Queen, и когда Дерек мельком бросает взгляд в ту сторону, то замечает небольшую толпу у окон, все стоят, разинув рты и вылупившись на искру.

Это невероятно. Он не лукавит. Как бы много рассказов Дерек ни слышал об искрах раньше, какими они могут обладать силами… реальность ни с чем не сравниться. Своими собственными глазами он наблюдал, как тощий паренёк в худи с поднятым капюшоном поверг в ужас целую стаю оборотней, обратив их в бегство всего лишь угрожающими взглядами и одним взмахом бейсбольной биты.

\- Вражда между стаями?- подходит к нему Стайлз, поигрывая битой, с улыбкой на лице он оглядывает кровавые следы и разбитое стекло.- Не слишком ли это банально и в духе [«Вестсайдской истории»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/1289/)?

Когда Стайлз приближается, Дерек слышит, как Скотт делает шаг назад. Дерек поднимает взгляд и видит, как бета поднимает вверх окровавленные руки, округлив глаза от того, что легко можно классифицировать, как ужас.

Должно быть, Стайлз привык к подобной реакции. Он не обращает на это никакого внимания, даже когда Айзек вылезает из-под машины и тоже делает несколько шагов назад, несмотря на то что его рука безвольно болтается из-за выбитого плеча. Искра смотрит на одного только Дерека, на порезы на его теле, на кровь, и хмурится.

\- Это у вас в привычке, ребята, ввязываться в драки без альфы?

Дерек прочищает горло.

\- Я… они просто взялись из ниоткуда,- больше ему ничего не приходит в голову, в его голове полный ураган из мыслей.

Стайлз хмыкает, игнорируя Киру, когда та медленно подходит к ним с широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Ну тогда вам повезло, что мне вдруг захотелось сырных шариков.

Им и правда чертовски повезло. Если бы не Стайлз, Дереку бы пришлось, наступив на гордость, признать поражение, либо пасть смертью храбрых. По Стайлзу видно, что он это понимает, но не собирается говорить об этом или требовать выражения благодарности. Он лишь закидывает биту за плечи, как обычно это делает и, прищурившись, смотрит на парковочные фонари.

Позади них из Dairy Queen выходит рыжеволосая женщина и с отвисшей челюстью подходит к внедорожнику, качая головой. Стайлз тут же поворачивается, округлив глаза, и быстро стартует в противоположенном направлении.

\- Упс,- говорит он, потуже натянув капюшон на голову, и широко улыбается Дереку,- если объявятся копы, вы меня не видели.

С этими словами он исчезает в сумраке за Dairy Queen. Секунда, и его нет. Вот так просто.

На пару мгновений на парковке воцаряется тишина, только рыжеволосая женщина ходит кругами вокруг своей покалеченной машины и говорит по телефону. Когда в паре километров раздаётся вой сирен, Дерек понимает, что кто-то уже успел вызвать полицию. Все их видели, так что стая остаётся ждать, ибо бежать смысла нет. К тому же, они ничего такого криминального не делали. Конечно, серьёзные драки между оборотнями в общественных местах осуждаются, но вред коллективной (а в данном случае, индивидуальной) собственности нанёс Стайлз, а не они.

Никто из вражеской стаи не остался, чтобы предъявить им претензии, так что они просто стоят и ждут. Дерек съезжает с капота, разминая шею, чувствуя, что порезы на лице и шее как по маслу заживают.

\- Святые. Угодники,- раздаётся голос Скотта. Он садится на крышу своей машины и почти что истерично смеётся.- Это был…

\- Да,- соглашается Айзек, округлив голубые глаза. Дерек собирается направиться к нему и помочь вправить плечо.- Так это… это…

\- Это твой искра?- осторожно спрашивает Кира.

Дерек пристально смотрит в ту сторону, где в лесу исчез Стайлз, и кивает.

\- Да. Это он.

Когда приезжает полиция, Дерек практически сразу же узнаёт отца Стайлза. Во-первых, на его коричневой форме красуется значок шерифа, во-вторых, от него за километр несёт Стайлзом. Как будто они пересекались сегодня – что, конечно, логично.

Мужчина какое-то мгновение говорит с рыжеволосой женщиной, потирая лицо, переводит взгляд на огромную дыру во внедорожнике, который явно не подлежит восстановлению, затем его глаза останавливаются на Дереке и его стае. Их одежда окровавлена и подрана, но раны по большей части уже зажили. Перед тем как на парковке появляется полиция, они прижимают Айзека к капоту машины и вправляют ему плечо.

Он выдыхает через нос, глядя на них, а затем манит их к себе жестом руки.

Стая с опаской к нему приближается. История знакомства Дерека с силами правопорядка весьма… красочна. Многие оборотни оказывались в подобной ситуации, когда люди в униформе сверлят их недобрыми взглядами и им приходится всё объяснять, пока синие и красные мигалки отбрасывают свет на их лица. Слава богу, его никогда не арестовывали, но ему не раз приходилось объясняться, прикрываясь полуправдой или откровенной ложью. Обычно за это у них отвечает Лидия.

Но опять же. Не сегодня.

Шериф указывает пальцем на внедорожник, вскидывает брови и обводит медленным взглядом каждого из стаи.

\- Вы, ребята, в курсе, что тут случилось?

\- Эммм…- красноречиво тянет Скотт. Дерек закрывает глаза и прячет лицо в ладонях.

\- Это были не они,- встревает рыжая.- Это был альфа… и… искра.

На этот раз шериф выпрямляется и замирает на пару секунд.

\- Искра,- повторяет он,- искра испортила вашу машину.

\- Он швырнул альфу,- она иллюстрирует свои слова жестом руки, будто изображая полёт самолёта.

\- Швырнул.

\- Да,- подтверждает она.- Я это видела… его видела.

Внезапно Дерек осознаёт, что и в этот раз ему придётся врать. Он снова прячет лицо за ладонями, неверяще качая головой. Нужно было сбежать, пока был шанс.

\- Ладно,- медленно произносит шериф, потирая лицо. Зеленоглазый помощник шерифа позади него изучают причинённый машине ущерб, тоже качая головой, будто не в силах поверить в произошедшее.- Как он выглядел?

Она щурится, затем пожимает плечами.

\- Он был в капюшоне, я не разглядела его лицо, эммм… он высокий?

\- Он был белый, афроамериканец…

\- Не знаю… я совсем не видела его лица.

Шериф переводит взгляд на стаю, приподняв брови. Намёк очевиден – а вы?

Пара секунд стоит мёртвая тишина, а потом они говорят в унисон:

\- Не разглядел…

\- Никогда в жизни его не видел раньше…

\- Знаете, было так темно, плохо рассмотрел…

Один только Дерек молчит, пока все говорят, и шериф обращает на это внимание. Он смотрит на бету, и Дерек не может не заметить, что теперь понятно, от кого у Стайлза этот изучающий взгляд. Хотя шериф всего лишь простой человек, понятно, что он умеет быть внушительным, когда этого требует ситуация.

Оборотень сглатывает.

\- Ну… как уже сказали, он был в капюшоне, так что…

Что-то в выражении лица шерифа подсказывает Дереку, что тот ему не поверил. Ни единому слову. Он оборачивается и смотрит на дыру в машине… она и правда впечатляет. Будто ей в бок врезалась другая машина, все её внутренние механизмы обнажены, бензин и другие жидкости бегут по асфальту. Несчастное создание выглядит так, будто в любой момент развалится на запчасти. Затем шериф поворачивается обратно к одному лишь Дереку и поджимает губы.

\- Знаете,- он потирает подбородок,- это не первая жалоба на создаваемые искрами неприятности.

Дерек не знает, что он должен на это ответить, поэтому молчит. Просто стоит, внезапно понимая, что его вполне могут сейчас заковать в наручники и увезти без всякой на то причины.

\- Пару дней назад произошло незаконное вторжение в районе Бикон-Хайтс,- Дерек пытается придать лицу безмятежное выражение, не позволяя эмоциям проступить, чтобы ничего не выдать,-… при этом все замки целы. Кто-то просто открыл дверь, словно ключом. Как… по волшебству. Понимаете?

Дерек понимает. О да, он прекрасно понимает.

\- Вообще, конечно, интересно,- продолжает он со смешком, в котором нет ни толики искренней радости,- ведь это был дом Кейт Арджент,- стоящий рядом с ним Скотт резко замирает, видимо, пазл в его голове сложился, но Дерек продолжает не шевелиться, лишь приподнимает брови, выказывая своё удивление и возмущение.- Если я верно помню, вы с Кейт Арджент весьма близко знакомы. Я прав?

Оборотень кивает головой.

\- Она моя бывшая жена.

\- Верно. Бывшая жена. Бывшая…- он снова потирает лицо и, щурясь, смотрит куда-то за голову Дереку.- А сегодня вечером я оказываюсь здесь, и вы здесь, и снова инцидент, связанный с искрой…- он встречается взглядом с Дереком и пожимает плечами.- Совпадение?

У Дерека мало вариантов возможных действий. Только одно приходит ему в голову. Он медленно качает головой, стараясь удерживать невозмутимое выражение лица, и говорит:

\- Никогда не видел этого парня раньше.

\- - -

Как только Дерек оказывается дома, он хватает телефон.

В трубке раздаются гудки, Дерек бродит по гостиной туда-сюда, бормоча себе под нос «ну же, давай». Его волосы стоят дыбом оттого, что он постоянно их ерошит, нервничая как сумасшедший. Его охватывает такой стресс, что он уже готов из кожи вон вылезти.

Когда Дерек слышит уже знакомый электрический треск в трубке, а затем сонный голос Стайлза, то сразу же переходит в атаку.

\- Стайлз,- начинает он, резко выплёвывая его имя,- ты меня опять поставил в жутко неловкую ситуацию…

\- Что?- голос на другом конце провода звучит удивлённо, но всё ещё очень сонно. Дерек не может никак поверить, что пока он тут буквально терял рассудок от полного ужаса, Стайлз спокойно спал.

\- Ты помнишь, что ты просто испарился на ровном месте и оставил меня со стаей разбираться с…

\- Не могу сказать, что мне нравится тон твоего голоса,- в трубке раздаётся шуршание, будто шелест простыней, и теперь голос Стайлза звучит немного яснее.- Если я правильно помню, то спас жизнь тебе и твоей стае.

Дерек морщится. Этого нельзя отрицать, он понимает. Если бы не Стайлз, то… Дереку не очень хочется долго размышлять на эту тему, потому что и так понятно: результат той стычки был бы самый безрадостный.

\- Да, всё верно, и что? Да, это так. Но это не объясняет, почему ты просто скрылся…

\- Мой отец – шериф,- говорит он таким тоном, словно это всё объясняет и больше говорить ничего не нужно.

\- Твой отец десять грёбаных минут допрашивал меня и мою стаю по поводу загадочного искры, устроившего переполох в Бикон-Хиллз, Стайлз! И теперь я тоже в это вляпался, ты вообще понимаешь…

\- Кто-нибудь упоминал бейсбольную биту?

Дерек смотрит в пустоту, ошеломлённый тем фактом, что его намечавшуюся пламенную речь прервали в самом начале.

\- Нет…

\- А родинки упоминали?

Снова наступает тишина.

\- Нет.

\- Фиолетовые глаза?

\- Нет.

\- Вообще какие-то отличительные черты называли?

Единственное, что могла вспомнить рыжеволосая женщина – это его высокий рост и капюшон. Под такое описание подходят больше тридцати искр в их округе.

\- Нет…

\- Ха. Ну, значит, у него ничего на меня нет.

Это его безразличное «да наплевать, чувак» отношение ярко контрастирует с тем, как бешено бьётся сердце Дерека и трясутся его руки, как он мечется по комнате без остановки, и это начинает его жутко злить. Почему Стайлз на всё реагирует так безразлично, почему беззаботно проходит мимо, ухмыляясь и пожимая плечами.

\- Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь всю серьёзность ситуации, Стайлз,- на другом конце трубки Стайлз вздыхает, его голос сопровождают неизменные скрипучие помехи.- Они догадаются. Они уже подозревают, что искра вломился в дом Кейт, ты в курсе?

\- Да, да, господи боже, конечно, я знаю…

\- И твой отец так смотрел на меня, будто всё знает! Он обратил внимание на это совпадение!

\- Ты должен успокоиться,- говорит Стайлз, и Дерек ясно себе представляет, как тот закатывает глаза и почёсывает лицо.- Просто доверься мне, ладно? Я успешно вожу за нос отца и весь его участок уже много лет, чувак.

Дерек само собой задумывается, как часто Стайлз любит искать приключения на свою задницу. В дом Кейт Арджент он проник с уверенностью отнюдь не новичка, это точно. С помощью магии он с такой лёгкостью открыл замок, словно делал это тысячи раз, и внутрь он вошёл абсолютно беззаботно. Как только у него возникла мысль, что на парковке скоро будут полицейские, он без всяких забот удалился, словно убегать от них у него уже буквально в крови. Честно говоря, Дерек не думал, что сын шерифа будет таким специалистом в подобных делах.

\- Если я хотя бы на какую-то толику начал подозревать, что у них что-то на меня есть, тогда бы я заволновался… но это всё ерунда, чувак. Мой отец просто профессионально разыгрывает карту «Я знаю, что ты виновен», поверь мне… он на всех это отрабатывает. Он ничего не знает.

\- Он подозревает,- тихо говорит Дерек наконец, останавливается у кухонного прилавка и прислоняется к нему, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Всё же часть спокойствия Стайлза вроде бы передаётся и ему.

\- Конечно. Он подозревает. Я же его долбанутый сын, постоянное разочарование его жизни, так что да. Меня он подозревает.

Дерека удивляют слова Стайлза и тон его голоса. Тот никогда ничего не говорил о своей семье, вообще, почти никаких личных вещей о себе не выдал, так что довольно необычно слышать от него что-то такое, к тому же… настолько негативное. И он говорит это так просто, словно произносил это уже много раз, и теперь это для него почти ничего не значит – просто факт, который он повторяет как выученный наизусть стих.

Оборотень не знает, что на это ответить. Положа руку на сердце, ему становится неловко, так что он сменяет тему.

\- Я не хочу тебя обидеть…- Стайлз фыркает, и Дерек продолжает после заминки,-…но разве искры не должны быть… ну… хорошими? Держаться подальше от неприятностей?

Печь пироги, дарить искренние улыбки и объятия всем желающим?

Стайлз хохочет, его смех раздаётся резким скрипом в ухе Дерека.

\- Можешь поверить мне на слово, Дерек. Любая искра, которую считают хорошей, ещё просто не поймали с поличным.

\- - -

Стайлз снова и снова настаивает, что с полицией проблем не будет. И он оказывается прав – проходит неделя, никто не стучит в его дверь, никуда его не уводят, не требуют, чтобы он оплатил испорченную одежду, украшения Кейт и разбитый внедорожник на парковке Dairy Queen. Так что, пока, похоже, ему ничего не грозит.

По крайней мере, пока Стайлз снова не втянет его в очередную авантюру.

В последнее время он разрывался между мыслями, маячившими на краю его подсознания, нашёптывающими ему, что, наверное, будет лучше разорвать сейчас отношения с искрой, пока всё не стало хуже. Он вспоминает, что говорили о нём сёстры и Лидия, что он опасен и пугает. Как Стайлз изо всех сил скрывает, что именно в нём так сильно всех страшит. Как он в одиночестве не моргнув глазом справился с целой стаей. Как он рассказывал о своих играх с законом. И этот список можно продолжать.

Неоспорим тот факт: Стайлз – синоним слова «проблема». Он ходячая неприятность, и Дерек был бы самым настоящим глупцом, если бы продолжал проводить с ним время. Отчасти он с этим согласен. Конечно же, чёрт возьми, это неопровержимо.

Но есть и другие мысли. Которые звучат намного громче. Им он уделяет намного больше внимания, они напоминают ему, каким был Стайлз, когда Дерек его трогал, он вспоминает его голос и родинки, как его энергия и магия касались кожи Дерека. Только благодаря чёртовому Стайлзу Дерек смог выбраться из болота под названием Кейт, когда тот ворвался в его жизнь и разбудил его от летаргического сна. Он никак не может не учесть это, забыть просто потому, что у него в голове сработала парочка предупредительных сигналов.

В детстве его постоянно учили контролю. Контролируй перевоплощение, не позволяй полной луне контролировать себя, просто контролируй себя – наверное, всё дело в этом. Человеку невозможно постоянно всё контролировать, верно? Можно до определённого момента стараться, держать себя в ежовых рукавицах. Но есть же и такие вещи, которые проконтролировать просто невозможно.

Очевидно, Стайлз из этой категории. И возможные чувства Дерека к нему. С Кейт у него была та же проблема, не так ли?

Так что Дерек заставляет протестующий голос замолчать и отвечает на звонок Стайлза, уже неделю они не виделись, и как бы он не пытался это игнорировать, но у него теплеет на душе, когда он слышит голос искры на другом конце провода.

Тот, кажется, несколько нервничает и сбивается пару раз, говоря:

\- Ты не подходил ко мне на ярмарке.

Дерек вздыхает. Да, он не стал подходить к Стайлзу на рынке на этой неделе. По большей части потому, что не хотел, чтобы сёстры бесились из-за его побега на тайную встречу с искрой, которого они совсем не одобряют. А ещё он не хотел, чтобы его мама не дай бог хоть одно слово об этом услышала. Но также он, похожа руку на сердце, не представлял, что теперь говорить Стайлзу после их последнего весьма эмоционального общения. Было неловко, и он не знал, захочет ли Стайлз его видеть, поэтому он просто… не пошёл. Хотя мог бы.

Но, услышав голос Стайлза в трубке, он может думать только о том, что Стайлз ждал, когда Дерек придёт, предложит его подвезти, а он так и не появился. Из-за этого оборотень чувствует себя виноватым.

\- Да,- отвечает он,- я не подумал… ну понимаешь.

Стайлз вздыхает, видимо, понимает.

\- Что ж,- осторожно произносит он, такого тона голоса Дерека от него ещё не слышал.- Я позвонил, чтобы пригласить тебя к себе.

\- К тебе?- повторяет Дерек, резко подняв брови. Стайлз впервые говорит об этом, а оборотень много вечеров провёл, лёжа в кровати и представляя, где живёт Стайлз. Иногда его воображение немного разыгрывается, но он предполагает, что реальность вряд ли будет сильно отличаться от фантазий.

\- Да,- отвечает Стайлз,- просто…- на пару мгновений воцаряется тишина, прерываемая лишь его тяжёлым дыханием. Теперь он не кажется нервничающим. Он кажется напуганным. На взводе,-…мне просто немного одиноко, наверное.

Внутренний голос Дерека вопит «опасность», «страшно» и «не стоит нарываться на неприятности, когда дело касается искр», но его заглушают мысли о магии и энергетических полях.

\- Ладно,- соглашается Дерек. Наверное, вопреки здравому смыслу.

Определённо вопреки здравому смыслу. Здравый смысл не позволил бы ему вообще позвонить Стайлзу, когда всё только начиналось. Но теперь он зашёл слишком далеко, и он это осознаёт. Назад дороги нет.

Когда Дерек приезжает по адресу, продиктованному Стайлзом, он хмурится. Оказывается, откровенно говоря, всё совсем не так, как он представлял.

Это маленький голубой одноэтажный домик, с крохотным двором, коротким крыльцом с двумя ступеньками, к нему ведёт тропинка, выложенная булыжником. Выглядит всё абсолютно обычно, что совсем не соответствует Стайлзу, так что Дерек довольно-таки удивлён. Но это место всё пропахло Стайлзом, даже почтовый ящик и заборчик у крыльца, так что он всецело уверен, что приехал по нужному адресу, как бы тяжело ни было сопоставить нарисованную его воображением картинку с реальностью.

Как только он открывает дверь из сетки и стучит в деревянную, которая находится следом за ней, Стайлз тут же открывает с лёгкой улыбкой, словно беспокойно поджидал его. Теперь встречаться с ним взглядом уже абсолютно не страшно. Дерек почти совсем привык к этому необычному ощущению, которое возникает, когда смотришь прямо ему в глаза, и теперь едва лишь чувствует мурашки, бегущие по позвоночнику.

Но сегодня что-то не так. Сегодня в его запахе присутствуют страх, беспокойство, нервозность и отчаяние. Дерек не привык чувствовать эти эмоции от искры, так что сперва это даже застаёт его врасплох, он задумывается, что же так взволновало Стайлза, что тот решил пригласить его к себе.

Он открывает дверь нараспашку и отходит в сторону, пропуская Дерека. Как только оборотень оказывается внутри, Стайлз на секунду выглядывает наружу, осматривает весь двор и окружающий его тихий район. Словно убеждается, что никто не следит за Дереком и Стайлзом, будто бы его это беспокоит. Затем он быстро возвращается обратно и захлопывает дверь, закрывая её на все замки.

Первым делом он говорит, следуя за Дереком и мягко положив руку ему на плечо:

\- Постарайся ничего не трогать.

Хорошо, что он предупредил, думает Дерек, оглядываясь с широко распахнутыми глазами, потому что иначе он бы не смог удержаться. Не то чтобы обстановка была странная, это не совсем те диковинные, причудливые, экстравагантные штуки, которые он ожидал увидеть. Ну, просто… везде раскиданы чудные штуки. Обычный диван, телевизор, полки с DVD, книги, и среди них множество странных камней, кристаллов, растения, которые Дерек видит впервые, висят в горшках, заслоняя окно. Банки с какой-то подозрительной жижей, мешочки, похоже, с магическим порошком – весь дом пахнет Стайлзом и магией, остальные запахи совсем потерялись.

\- А что случится, если я к чему-нибудь прикоснусь?- спрашивает Дерек, делая один шаг по скрипучему паркету.

\- Ну,- улыбается Стайлз, указывая пальцем на висящее у окна растение – с голубыми прожилками и цветками цвета разлагающегося мяса.- От них у тебя будет ужасная сыпь.

Дерек смотрит на растение и хмурится.

\- Господи боже.

\- А некоторые из камней обладают,- он машет рукой в воздухе,- силой.

\- Силой.

\- Лучше не экспериментировать… Эллисон едва без руки не осталась, решив потрогать один розовый камень.

Эту историю Дерек точно слышать не хочет. Ему не интересно существование розовых камней, которые могут лишить человека конечности.

Стайлз предлагает ему чай, он это предложение принимает. Пока Стайлз слоняется по кухне, Дерек садится на диван и снова принимается оглядываться. На кофейном столике лежит книжка с жёлтой надписью на обложке «КАК ПОЙМАТЬ ДУХОВ», где-то посередине торчит закладка. Как настоящий мазохист Дерек прочищает горло и говорит:

\- А тут… у тебя живёт призрак?

\- Что?- раздаётся ответ Стайлза – похоже, он смеётся. Когда Дерек поднимает взгляд, то видит, как Стайлз высовывается из кухонного проёма, замечает книгу в руках Дерека и улыбается ещё шире.- Это просто для исследований.

\- Исследований,- повторяет Дерек, когда искра снова исчезает за углом. Исследование призраков. Ну ладно?

Он сидит в гостиной Стайлза, его окружают диковинные штуки, он ждёт, когда искра вернётся, и это, наверное, самые странные пять минут в его жизни. Он готов поклясться, что чувствует, будто кто-то смотрит на него из кучки камней, лежащих на одной из книжных полок, это определённо так. Его преследует то самое щекочущее ощущение мурашек на затылке, которое его посещает, когда кто-то долго на него смотрит. Когда он поворачивается и смотрит на камни, один из них, бирюзового цвета, сам собой выпадает из общей кучки и прячется за остальными, исчезая из поля зрения Дерека.

Как будто он реально прячется.

Дерек тут же отводит взгляд, всё внутри него скручивается от ужаса. Получается, у Стайлза есть домашний питомец камень, который действительно живой. Вполне в духе всех странных вещей, которые он уже видел, общаясь с искрой. Безусловно.

Стайлз возвращается в комнату с двумя дымящимися чашками с чаем. Дерек берёт одну из них, а затем Стайлз плюхается на диван прямо рядом с ним, опирается на подушку и подтягивает к себе ноги, его голые пальцы почти касаются бедра Дерека.

\- Прости,- говорит он Дереку, как только устраивается в удобной позе, и оглядывает комнату.- Поэтому я тебя не приглашал. Знал, что тебе здесь не понравится.

\- Нет, тут…- он делает глоток чая – похоже, тот с апельсином и специями – и обдумывает, как бы помягче сформулировать своё мнение об обстановке,-…круто.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Я чувствую твоё волнение, знаешь ли. Ты распознаёшь мои эмоции по запаху, а я прекрасно считываю твою энергию.

\- Погоди-ка,- говорит Дерек, усмехаясь.- Неужели ты рассказываешь мне о своих способностях?

Стайлз натянуто улыбается и закатывает глаза.

\- Ты избегаешь этого вопроса каждый раз, когда я задаю его, Стайлз.

\- Господи боже,- Стайлз потирает глаза, качая головой.- Что ты хочешь знать, Дерек?

\- Для начала я хотел бы знать, почему камень на полке, неодушевлённый предмет, спрятался от меня?

Стайлз хохочет так громко и долго, что почти проливает чай себе на колени.

\- Это… я тренировался в энергетических бросках…

\- Энергетических бросках?

Искра выглядит раздражённым тем, что ему приходится объяснять, но всё же это делает.

\- Ну, в буквальном смысле я взял свою магию и поместил её в предмет.

\- Ты можешь это сделать?

\- В теории,- крайне недовольно отвечает он с кислой миной.- Этот камень – неудачная попытка. Я назвал его Стивеном. Он ничего такого не делает, просто лежит и пугает моих гостей. Видимо,- он пожимает плечами, дёргая торчащую нитку своих тренировочных штанов.- Иногда Стивен катается туда-сюда.

\- Так он… оно,- поправляется он, отказываясь поддаваться психу Стайлзу, который спокойно описывает грёбаный камень как живое существо,- не… опасно?

Стайлз задумчиво прищуривается, глядя на полку и дуя губы.

\- Между нами говоря… иногда я боюсь, что он набросится на меня. И забьёт до смерти, понимаешь, о чём я?

Дерек смотрит на него. Впервые Стайлз объясняет ему свою магию, и это касается ожившего камня, который не прочь забить кого-нибудь до смерти.

\- Я просто искра, Дерек,- продолжает говорить Стайлз, пригвождая Дерека взглядом.- Я умею то, что умеют другие искры, я полон магии, я её использую. Что ещё ты хочешь знать?

Без преувеличения - миллион разных вещей. У Дерека великое множество вопросов к Стайлзу: о его искре, о жизни, обо всём. По какой-то причине Стайлз всегда скрытничает.

Стайлз подвигается ближе так, что его пальцы ног касаются бедра Дерека, опускает подбородок на руку, которой обхватывает свои колени.

\- Могу я задать тебе вопрос?- какое-то мгновение он изучает лицо Дерека.- Он немного… личный.

Дерек водит большими пальцами по краю горячей кружки с чаем, которую держит в руках, наблюдая исходящий от неё пар, и принимает решение.

\- Если я задам тебе личный вопрос в ответ.

Стайлз глубоко вздыхает, как будто ожидал услышать от него подобную реплику и теперь придётся иметь дело с последствиями и выбирать: рисковать или нет. Очевидно, он решает рискнуть, потому что улыбается и утвердительно кивает головой.

\- Ну тогда спрашивай.

Снова проведя своими длинными пальцами по тренировочным штанам, он делает глоток чая и смотрит Дереку прямо в лицо.

\- Что тебе так нравилось в Кейт Арджент?

Он не ожидал этого, а следовало бы. Его друзья всегда были безмерно тактичными, чтобы задать этот вопрос, разве что когда доходило до ссор (боже, что ты, вообще нашёл в этой стерве?), но эти вспышки эмоций обычно не требовали от Дерека прямого ответа. Его семья никогда не задавалась этим вопросом, она так долго была в его жизни, что стала практически неотъемлемой её частью, и не важно, что для всех она была, похоже, как бельмо на глазу.

Впервые кто-то спросил его напрямую. Почему? Почему он так долго был с Кейт, когда даже сам понимал, что она отвратительно к нему относится? Почему он не ушёл, а предпочёл жениться?

Он смотрит в свою кружку и пожимает плечами.

\- Я к ней привык.

Искра наклоняет голову в бок и, прищурившись, изучает лицо Дерека.

\- Привык?

Дерек медленно кивает.

\- Да. Видимо, она была знакомым злом. Наверное, я всегда думал, что не покидать зону комфорта – это для меня важнее, чем… быть счастливым.

Он слушает, как Стайлз неловко сглатывает, ёрзая на диване.

\- Так значит, ты не был счастлив.

\- Нет,- честно отвечает Дерек.- С ней никогда не был.

Не имело значения, как сильно он её любил… он никогда не был счастлив. Иногда любовь и счастье не идут рука об руку – он это понял на своём горьком опыте. Но как же странно говорить об этом вслух и признавать это. Часто его доводила до ужаса одна мысль о том, что он спустил под откос восемь лет своей жизни и глазом не моргнув, что он провёл это время, мучаясь, потому что был слишком боязливым и закрытым человеком, чтобы всё бросить и начать сначала. С кем-то другим.

\- Что ж,- радостным тоном произносит Стайлз.- Я не жалею, что мы уничтожили её одежду.

Честно говоря… Дерек тоже не жалеет. Даже если бы его поймали, если бы ему пришлось потратить три зарплаты на возмещение причинённого ущерба… он бы не пожалел. Ему совершенно жаль всего остального, что связано с Кейт. Жаль, что он не нашёл в себе сил просто, чёрт возьми, уйти от неё. Приятно, что теперь есть хотя бы одно воспоминание, одно-единственное, связанное с Кейт, к которому он может возвращаться и оно хоть немного, но поднимет ему настроение, вместо уже привычных горьких и тяжких сожалений, возникающих у него на душе при мысли о ней.

\- Теперь мой черёд, значит,- Дерек опускает кружку на кофейный столик, рядом с книгой по исследованиям призраков, и поворачивается всем телом к Стайлзу. Искра просто сидит, подтянув колени к груди в защитной позе, и смотрит на Дерек своими огромными глазами. Дерек смотрит на него в ответ серьёзным взглядом, понимая, что раз ему выделили один личный вопрос, то следует спросить о самом главном. О том, о чём он постоянно думал. О том, что, наверное, даст ответ практически на все вопросы, из-за которых Стайлза окружала аура загадочности.

Он вскидывает подбородок и встречается со Стайлзом взглядом.

\- Что на самом деле внутри твоей биты?

Стайлз улыбается. И это совсем не весёлая улыбка. В ней нет ни капли радости. Это грустная, безразличная улыбка, которая не достигает глаз. Он опускает взгляд так, что ресницы отбрасывают тени на щёки, и прокашливается.

\- Это… не просто объяснить.

Когда Дерек не отвечает, а лишь понимающе кивает, то Стайлз глубоко вдыхает и снова поднимает глаза – в них появляется отсутствующее выражение, словно он погрузился куда-то в свои мысли, воспоминания.

\- Мама тоже была искрой,- тихо начинает он.- От неё я и унаследовал свою.

Иногда искры рождаются у двух людей, иногда у оборотней, иногда у человека и оборотня, комбинации могут быть разными – в некоторых случаях нельзя чётко сказать, откуда берётся сама искра. Иногда она появляется буквально из ниоткуда, поддерживая свой загадочный статус. Но раз мама Стайлза – искра (была ею), это значит, что он наверняка обладает большей силой, чем искры, чьи родители - оба люди. Это не удивительно и довольно многое объясняет.

\- Когда она умерла…- он замолкает, фокусируя взгляд на точке где-то над головой Дерека,-…я как будто двинулся, понимаешь? Я ведь… она всему меня научила. Я научился контролировать свою магию, как ею пользоваться… понимаешь? Всё то, что…- он замолкает, словно не в силах продолжать, и Дерек кивает.

\- Да,- хриплым голосом отвечает он.- Я понимаю.

Стайлз ещё пару мгновений молчит, снова остановив взгляд где-то над головой Дерека, и тяжело сглатывает, словно у него комок в горле.

\- Когда ты ещё ребёнок, и у тебя так много магии, то начинаешь думать, что всё тебе по силам. Чувствуешь себя… неуязвимым. Словно сможешь остановить планету, если сильно захочешь.

Дереку это чувство почти не знакомо. Он никогда не думал, что его врождённая природа оборотня делает его неуязвимым – как раз наоборот. Не смотря на супер скорость, супер силу и сверх чувства, есть и множество недостатков: например, зависимость от фаз луны, а их [криптонитом](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82) было дурацкое растение с фиолетовыми цветами. Но он представляет, как искра, обладая силой такой величины, мог прийти к подобным выводам.

Всё же он сам видел, на что тот способен. Сложно удержаться от мысли, что Стайлз действительно мог бы остановить планету. Если бы захотел.

\- Я перешёл черту, которую… мне не следовало переходить. Я думал, что справлюсь, потому что мне всё было по силам, понимаешь?- он печально улыбается, впервые с начала истории встречаясь взглядом с Дереком, и на этот раз его глаза выглядят совсем по-другому. В них нет ничего пугающего, беспокоящего. Его взгляд открыт. Словно он снял свою бронь, и теперь Дерек видит его настоящего… не его магию. Не его силу.

Это просто Стайлз. Которого легко ранить.

\- Я был глупым ребёнком, и я…- он снова качает головой, удерживая его взгляд. Дерек прекрасно понимает и без слов, что тот пытается сказать, но не может произнести вслух – он видел достаточно фильмов с искрами, не так ли?

\- Ты попытался её вернуть,- напряжённым голосом произносит он.

Стайлз кивает.

\- И у меня не вышло.

В фильмах ритуалы, необходимые для выполнения некромантии высшего уровня, эти заклинания показываются весьма… жутко. Он понимает, что не имеет никакого права расспрашивать Стайлза, какие конкретные действия тому пришлось выполнить, какие усилия требовались, чтобы хотя бы попытаться провернуть подобное.

С какими мирами ему пришлось вступать в контакт. Куда ему пришлось отправиться.

Он видел в кино, как искры буквально проходили через круги ада, сквозь огонь и клубы пепла в воздухе, чтобы вернуть человека к жизни. Видел, как искры вырезали свои собственные сердца из груди, приносили в жертву части своего тела, ели живых пауков и топились, лишь бы оказаться по ту сторону.

Если Стайлз испытал хотя бы десятую долю этих страданий, и был тогда совсем ребёнком…

И у него ничего не вышло. Неудивительно, что он не любит об этом говорить.

\- Но что забавно,- судя по вымученной улыбке его следующие слова окажутся вовсе не забавными. Абсолютно,-…кем бы ни было существо, управляющее тропами между нашим миром и миром духов, чувство юмора у него довольно специфическое, и этому созданию, видимо, показалось довольно смешным, что какой-то тринадцатилетний пацан пытается его облапошить… так что вернулся я не с пустыми руками.

Вдруг он наклоняется и резко ставит свою чашку на кофейный столик рядом с чашкой Дерека. Какое-то мгновение он колеблется, смотрит на Дерека лихорадочным взглядом, полным сомнений и страха, а затем опускает глаза и стягивает через голову свою чёрную футболку.

Впервые Дерек видит его без футболки или рубашки. И он понимает, почему в ту же секунду, как Стайлз поворачивается к нему, показывая свою обнажённую спину. У оборотня перехватывает дыхание от этого зрелища, выглядит так… словно в его венах течёт чёрная кровь. По-другому Дерек это описать не может.

Чёрные и синие линии вьются по его спине, плечам, оставляют тёмно-красные следы, которые становятся лиловыми по краям, как следы от побоев. И эти следы огромны – они занимают почти всю его спину. Дерек никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он не знает, что это, не может понять.

Стайлз склоняет голову в бок и бросает взгляд на Дерека через плечо.

\- Я не знал, что с этим поделать… я пытался…

Дерек тянется рукой к следам, нахмурив брови. Какое-то время он совершенно искренне не может понять, о чём говорит Стайлз. Когда Дерек осознаёт, то его рука замирает в воздухе, пальцы почти касаются спины, он глубоко вздыхает.

\- Они вернули тебе её искру.

И Стайлз попытался пронести её внутри себя.

\- Она почти меня убила,- добавляет он, невесело хмыкнув, снова опускает взгляд и поджимает губы.

«В одном человеке может содержаться определённое количество магии» - вспоминает Дерек слова Стайлза, которые тот произнёс пару недель назад. Эти следы… ожоги от магии, шрамы от её переизбытка. Он представляет, через что пришлось пройти Стайлзу, когда тот был ещё совсем ребёнком, и мечтает, чтобы у него нашлись хоть какие-то слова, которые могли бы как-то его утешить. Но что он мог сказать?

Вместо этого он касается пальцами самого большого шрама, Стайлз невольно дёргается, почувствовав его прикосновение, а затем расслабляется.

\- Мне пришлось что-то с ней сделать,- тихим голосом продолжает он,- я превратил её в оружие.

Дерек обводит пальцами чёрные полосы – какие только варианты того, что было в бите, он не предполагал, но об искре мёртвой матери он точно не думал. Теперь, зная это, он чувствует свою вину за то, сколько раз называл её дурацкой.

\- После такого невозможно не измениться,- Стайлз дрожит под прикосновением Дерека и шмыгает носом.- Это… видели твои сёстры в моём взгляде? Это ты чувствовал? Когда я вернулся, я стал…- он замолкает и прокашливается,-…я вернулся совсем другим. И с тех пор все меня боятся.

Дерек ведёт рукой вверх, обхватывает пальцами плечо Стайлза и осторожно тянет его на себя, заставляя искру повернуться к себе лицом, и смотрит ему в глаза. Когда они встречаются взглядом, Стайлз хмурится – он выглядит смущённым, ранимым, как будто Дерек заставил его вскрыть свою грудную клетку и достать оттуда ещё бьющееся сердце.

Он прикасается пальцами к подбородку Стайлза и говорит, стараясь произнести свои слова как можно более убедительно.

\- Ты меня не пугаешь, Стайлз,- тот выглядит удивлённым его словами, даже немного скептичным. Он сжимает зубы и пытается отвести взгляд, но Дерек крепко держит его гладкий подбородок, не давая ему разорвать зрительный контакт.- Я говорю это абсолютно серьёзно.

Возможно, он отличается от других. Его шрам на спине красноречиво об этом говорит, и тот факт, что у него в два раза больше силы, чем у обычной искры – но разве это плохо? Разве это опасно?

Стайлз наклоняется вперёд и целует Дерека. Невесомо, нежно и вкрадчиво он касается его губ, разжимает челюсти и проникает в рот Дерека своим языком. Дерек отвечает ему, следуя ритму и настрою, установленному Стайлзом, радуясь тому, что снова может ощутить вкус искры спустя, как кажется, целую вечность, что может снова быть рядом с ним. Не смотря на всё то, что он ему только что рассказал, Дерек не чувствует неловкости рядом с ним и спокойно целует его.

Пожалуй, наоборот, Дерек стал ещё больше уважать Стайлза, чем до этого разговора. Даже начал испытывать по отношению к нему некий трепет.

Когда искра отстраняется, он смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза и говорит абсолютно искренним голосом:

\- Учти, то, что я сказал тебе, это не то, что я говорю своим «просто друзьям»,- на секунду воцаряется тишина, они лишь смотрят друг другу в глаза, словно обдумывая слова Стайлза и то, что они значат.- Ты понимаешь?

Дерек, не колеблясь, кивает.

\- А мы…- он сглатывает, заставляя себя не отводить взгляд от глаз Стайлза и продолжить говорить,-…мы теперь больше, чем друзья по сексу?

Икра улыбается, теперь, кажется, впервые за долгое время искренне и счастливо.

\- Думаю, что снова изменю свою философию.

Дерека даже почти пугает то, как сильно он рад слышать эти слова.

Он наклоняется вперёд и снова целует Стайлза в губы, позволяя тому обхватить свою шею и вцепиться длинными пальцами в ворот рубашки. Они так близко, что Дерек чувствует запах лишь одного Стайлза – никакого Стивена, ожившего камня, или странных растений и чая – только он сам. Его магия, волосы, кожа и губы.

Дерек уже давно отметил для себя, что у Стайлза просто потрясающие губы. Одно дело смотреть на них, восхищаться ими, пока искра говорит или закусывает их зубами, а совсем другое – чувствовать их прикосновение к своим собственным. Какие они мягкие и нежные, но в тоже время уверенные и настойчивые, в том смысле, что он знает, что делает, умело касаясь ими губ Дерека, зная, когда оторваться от поцелуя, чтобы через долю секунды сразу же его продолжить. Он притягивает Дерека ближе, а затем отстраняет, и так снова и снова.

Какое-то время спустя Стайлз проводит рукой вниз по рубашке Дерека, скользнув по соску и вынуждая оборотня тут же на это отреагировать – спина Дерека выгибается сама собой – затем он опускает пальцы всё ниже и ниже, пока не добирается до ширинки его джинсов.

Своими длинными проворными пальцами он сперва легко прикасается к пока ещё едва заметному сквозь ткань джинсов члену Дерека, а затем начинает медленно поглаживать, и совсем скоро тот становится толще и твёрже. Почувствовав перемену, Стайлз одобрительно хмыкает, не прерывая поцелуй, затем всё же отстраняется от Дерека и смотрит на него возбуждённым взглядом.

\- Ты спрашивал меня в прошлый раз,- выдыхает он, одной рукой почёсывая шею Дерека, как он любит это делать, а вторую всё так же оставляет в районе его ширинки,- что я предпочитаю?

\- Да,- жарко отвечает Дерек,- и ты ответил, что зависит от настроения.

Искра улыбается.

\- А что насчёт тебя?

Дерек не уверен, что ему нравится, когда его припирают к стенке подобным образом – ему дали возможность взять бразды правления в свои руки и с этого самого момента начать непосредственное управление процессом, а он практически не имеет понятия, что делать. На одном порно далеко не уедешь, верно же? Сколько бы раз он не смотрел, как двое мужчин на видео занимаются сексом, всё ведь… совсем по-другому в реальной жизни. Он знает, что будет нервничать, знает, что ему придётся потратить время на вопросы.

Должно быть, Стайлз всё читает по его лицу или чувствует перемену в энергетике, что, как он постоянно повторяет, умеет делать, потому что в следующую секунду тот произносит:

\- Ты можешь выбрать, что хочешь, Дерек.

Он закусывает губу, скользя взглядом снизу вверх по голой груди Стайлза – он не качается, у него нет рельефных мышц как у Дерека, его физической силы, но он гибкий и жилистый, а его бледную кожу так и хочется покрыть засосами и заставить покраснеть. И увидев открывшеюся перед ним обнажённую кожу… Дерек же оборотень. Конечно, это в его инстинктах испытывать желание схватить и обладать, иногда даже применив при этом силу.

Так что, да, Дерек уверен в том, чего он хочет сегодня.

\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть.

Стайлз улыбается так, словно надеялся услышать именно эти слова от Дерека, и оборотень понимает, что в этот раз сделал верный выбор. Он целует Дерека в губы, а затем в щёку, скулу, оставляя влажные следы по всему его лицу и затопляя Дерека тёплыми и нежными чувствами. А затем Стайлз отклоняется назад и встаёт с дивана под предлогом того, что ему нужно кое-что взять.

Когда он поворачивается и удаляется, Дерек снова смотрит на уродливый шрам на его спине. Он вытягивает шею и наблюдает, как Стайлз исчезает, направившись по коридору, а затем слышит его голос:

\- Со вкусом жвачки или мяты?

Какое-то мгновение уходит у него на понимание, чего именно хочет Стайлз. Он всё-таки провёл последние восемь лет своей жизни с женщиной, а у них смазка выделяется сама собой. И не было такого случая, чтобы они экспериментировали с анальным сексом, она никогда не примеряла страпон, потому что, опять же, они были скучными в плане секса. Смазка им никогда не требовалась, если только охлаждающая, а подобные обычно были без запаха и вкуса. Хотя бы это он знает.

\- Эм,- он чешет затылок.- С мятой?

\- Я знал, что ты это скажешь,- снова раздаётся его голос, а затем слышен скрип шагов по паркету.

Когда Стайлз кладёт на кофейный столик рядом с чашками с их остывшим чаем маленький зелёный тюбик, который он будто спёр на посвящённом сексу семинаре в колледже, то именно в этот момент Дерек, наконец, осознаёт. Конечно, весьма и весьма удивительно, что до него так долго доходило, прошло целых пять минут, и только сейчас он понял…

Он вот-вот займётся сексом со Стайлзом. Не минет походя, они не подрочат друг другу, не просто пообжимаются. Самый настоящий секс.

Происходящее становится ещё более очевидным, когда Стайлз хватается за резинку своих тренировочных штанов и стягивает их вниз. На нём даже нет нижнего белья, и Дерек не может не пялиться на него – изучает его член, наверное, дольше, чем необходимо и прилично, а потом снова переводит взгляд на лицо искры.

Стайлз указывает на Дерека.

\- Ты всё ещё одет.

Дерек опускает взгляд, отмечая и это тоже.

\- О,- точно. Он быстро и неловко стягивает через голову рубашку, аккуратно складывает её рядом с собой на диване, а затем встаёт и снимает брюки. Стайлз просто стоит рядом, в чём мать родила, не выглядя ни капли смущённым. Он скрещивает руки на груди и наблюдает, как Дерек расстёгивает ремень, спускает джинсы и боксеры, оставляя их кучкой на полу.

Затем он поднимает их, складывает рядом с рубашкой, оборачивается и смотрит Стайлзу прямо в лицо.

\- Вау,- нараспев произносит Стайлз.- Ты первый из парней, кто не раскидывает свои вещи по всему моему дому.

\- Ну,- Дерек потирает затылок, снова окидывает взглядом обнажённое тело Стайлза, потому что не может удержаться,-…было бы невежливо разбрасывать её где попало.

К тому же ему нужно было занять чем-то руки, без разницы чем, потому что он до сих пор не уверен, что ему теперь делать.

\- Ладно,- Стайлз делает шаг ближе, опускает руки ладонями кверху, словно бы говоря «вот он я».- И как же ты меня хочешь?

Вопрос кажется таким безобидным, его просто интересует, какую позу Дерек хочет для самого акта, но как же именно Стайлз это произносит. Как его голос опускается, как он наклоняет голову в бок, открывая шею – и от этого у Дерека буквально дёргается член. Стайлз это замечает, вскидывает брови и опускает взгляд в этом направлении.

Его мысли скачут от одной позы к другой из всех возможных, которые он знает – конечно же, коленно-локтевая. Эмм… Стайлз вскидывает бровь, облизывает губы… эмм, сверху? Чем больше проходит времени, тем удивлённее выглядит Стайлз, который на секунду отводит глаза, словно чтобы обдумать какую-то мысль, какую - Дерек предпочитает даже не задумываться. Он просто тянется вперёд и хватает Стайлза за плечи.

Стайлз позволяет Дереку себя передвинуть. С ухмылкой на лице он поддаётся и поворачивается, опускается на колени на диван, когда Дерек подталкивает его к нему, а затем опирается локтями о спинку. Он оглядывается через плечо, шире раздвигая ноги, и наблюдает, как Дерек подбирает баночку смазкой с таким видом, словно собирается обезвредить чёртову бомбу, а затем останавливает его своим охрипшим голосом.

\- Я могу сам себя растянуть,- говорит он, не намекая, что Дерек не знает, как это делать, просто искренне хочет помочь. Словно он делает это, на самом деле, не для себя, а именно для Дерека.- А ты можешь посмотреть.

«А ты можешь посмотреть». У Дерека коротит мозг, и он на автопилоте протягивает Стайлзу смазку. Всё, что он может сейчас – это стоять и смотреть, как Стайлз выдавливает приличное количество геля и распределяет его, пока пальцы не начинают блестеть в приглушённом свете гостиной.

Он немного выгибает спину, больше опираясь на спинку дивана, а затем прижимает влажные пальцы к входу в своё тело. Сперва он вставляет указательный, и Дерек сосредоточенно наблюдает, как он с лёгкостью вставляет и вынимает его – не медленно, и не быстро, но настойчиво. Дерек не может не задуматься, как много раз Стайлз это проделывал, как часто он разрабатывал себя сам своими пальцами и кончал от этого.

Судя по тому, как искра довольно легко добавляет второй палец, лишь слегка сбив дыхание и дёрнув бёдрами, он, похоже, делал это довольно часто, так что для него в этом нет ничего нового.

К тому времени, как в игру вступает третий палец, Стайлз низко опускает голову, она болтается между его плеч, пока он беспомощно и тихо стонет, и это только от его собственных прикосновений. На секунду оборотень обдумывает идею сесть на кофейный столик и понаблюдать, как Стайлз кончает от своих пальцев (он совершенно точно мог бы это сделать), но затем качает головой и решает, что будет намного более приятно, если он тоже примет в этом участие.

Он тянется вперёд, хватает Стайлза за запястье, останавливая его и заставляя вынуть пальцы. Стайлз поднимает голову и смотрит в ответ на Дерека, лениво улыбаясь, словно его уже хорошо оттрахали. Затем снова выгибает спину, шире раздвигая ноги.

\- Ну же,- говорит он, пока Дерек тянется к оставленной у бедра Стайлза бутылочке со смазкой и смазывает свой член.

Оборотень забирается на диван позади Стайлза, устраивая ноги так, чтобы тому было удобно, тщательно распределяя тем временем смазку по члену.

Стайлз ёрзает под его весом, но поворачивает голову и смотрит на Дерека в упор.

\- Помнишь, что я тебе говорил… не нежничай со мной.

Он гулко сглатывает и прикасается пальцами к влажной, растянутой дырочке Стайлза. Стайлз дёргается от прикосновения, резко выдыхая, и Дерек ждёт-не дождётся, каких ещё звуков он сможет добиться от искры в ближайшие минуты. Без всяких преамбул, не давая себе времени медлить, переживать и задумываться, он проникает в тело Стайлза…

И, положа руку на сердце, всё оказывается намного лучше, чем он предполагал. Стайлз такой узкий, чертовски узкий, его обволакивает тепло, и искра содрогается всем телом, когда Дерек входит до конца. Он планировал сначала немного поэкспериментировать, поработать бёдрами и так, и эдак, чтобы найти ту самую приятную точку, попробовать, что работает, а что нет, что Стайлзу нравится, а что не нравится.

Это практически сразу теряет всякий смысл, как только он в первый раз двигается вперёд и назад, и искра издаёт такой сексуальный стон, какие Дерек слышал разве что в порно, выгибает спину и шипит:

\- Быстрее, трахни меня, ну же.

Он хочет быстрее и сильнее, и Дерека подталкивает к самому краю острый запах возбуждения и магии Стайлза, то, как он обхватывает собою член Дерека, так что оборотень не может и не собирается ему в этом отказывать.

Так что Дерек слушается, опускает руки на спинку дивана, беря в захват локти Стайлза, и начинает его трахать. Быстро и сильно, как, наверное, никогда ещё в своей жизни. Удивительно, что он знает, как это делать, удивительно, что он сразу втягивается в этот ритм – должно быть, именно так на него действует Стайлз с его стонами, ругательствами и хриплым бормотанием имени Дерека. Должно быть, во всем виноват запах Стайлза, то, как он отчаянно подаётся навстречу толчкам Дерека.

Должно быть, все дело в том, что это просто Стайлз. У него никогда не было такого секса.

Он наклоняется и целует шрамы на плечах Стайлза, вылизывает их изгибы и чувствует вкус магии, его кожи и кофе с карамелью. Стайлз лишь снова опускает голову и жалобно то ли стонет, то ли хнычет. Дерек хватается за его бёдра, жёстко впиваясь пальцами в плоть, и пытается двигаться, как можно быстрее, пытаясь при этом найти и обнаружить то самое, пока…

Стайлз вскрикивает и отрывает руки от спинки дивана, на секунду теряя равновесие.

\- Да?- спрашивает Дерек, уже давно не в силах формулировать полноценные предложения.

\- Да, так, чёрт,- задыхается Стайлз, снова подтягиваясь на локтях, но теперь лениво, словно у него уже нет сил шевелиться.

Дерек пытается снова попасть по этой точке, а затем снова и снова, пока Стайлз абсолютно и бесповоротно не распадается под ним на части. Он из последних сил сжимает пальцами обивку дивана, его лоб раз за разом ударяется о спинку, он дрожит, стонет и хнычет – и Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что с удовольствием бы наслаждался этим снова и снова.

Он пытается опустить руку и уделить внимание забытому члену Стайлза, который всё это время просто шлёпал по его животу, но искра отталкивает его руку своими трясущимися пальцами и говорит:

\- Я хочу кончить от твоего члена, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

И к счастью для Дерека, он не кончает прямо здесь и сейчас, лишь услышав отчаянно хриплый голос Стайлз. Эти его умоляющие нотки.

Вместо этого он обхватывает Стайлза поперёк талии, притягивает ближе, вплотную к своей груди, и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы сделать ему как можно приятнее. Дерек старается раз за разом проезжаться по простате Стайлза, пока, уже совсем скоро, тело искры не напрягается.

Когда Дерек в последний раз наблюдал оргазм Стайлза, он мог видеть его искру напрямую своими собственными глазами – как она пульсирует, ослепляет своим светом, делая оргазм Стайлза незабываемым зрелищем. Отчасти он почему-то думал, что ничего более запоминающегося не увидит, драматичнее и интенсивнее казалось бы некуда.

Стайлз стонет один раз, второй, третий, с каждым разом всё выше и выше, а затем лампочки на потолке гостиной, в торшере в углу комнаты, свет на кухне – все они в один момент начинают бунтовать. На секунду они загораются ярче, а затем резко гаснут с щёлканьем и шипением, оставляя Стайлза и Дерека в темноте при одном лишь свете уличных фонарей у дома Стайлза.

Дерек уже слишком близок к развязке, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё кроме этого, к тому же, он прекрасно видит и в темноте. Он наблюдает, как Стайлз падает вперёд без сил, потяжелев и обмякнув, и спустя пару секунд он следует за крышесносным оргазмом Стайлза, только в его случае без дополнительных спецэффектов. Он продолжает двигать бёдрами, не выходя из тела Стайлза, который к этому моменту представляет собой безвольную куклу в руках Дерека. Когда оборотень заканчивает, он опускает руку на спину Стайлза, водя по ней сверху вниз и обратно.

\- Бля,- произносит Стайлз,- прости.

Дерек ещё не совсем отошёл от секса. Его сознанием управляет та часть мозга, которая занята одной лишь мыслью - насколько превосходно это было. Так что отвечает он весьма эрудированно:

\- А?

\- Прости,- повторяет Стайлз, продолжая валяться на спинке дивана как разваренная вермишель.- За лампочки.

Дерек оглядывается. Точно. Они в полной темноте. Стайлз вырубил свет, когда кончил. Точно.

\- Такого не… было…- Стайлз пару раз щёлкает пальцами, и лампочка на столике рядом с телевизором с неохотой загорается,-…уже давным-давно.

\- Чего именно?- спрашивает Дерек, продолжая вырисовывать узоры на спине Стайлза.- Свет не отключался? Это… ещё одна твоя способность?

На какое-то мгновение воцаряется тишина.

Стайлз снова выпрямляется, Дерек понимает намёк и осторожно выходит из его тела, подозревая, что тому может быть немного неприятно. Когда Дерек опускается на диван рядом со Стайлзом, а не позади него, тот садится и, морщась, изучает испачканные диванные подушки.

\- Обычно это не происходит,- видимо, объяснять он ничего не будет.- Чёрт. Ладно. Вот дерьмо,- искра встречается взглядом с Дереком и улыбается уголком губ.- Для первого опыта с парнем тебе было хорошо со мной?

Дерек поверить не может, что ему даже приходит в голову задать этот вопрос.

Не смотря на то, что Стайлз говорил: его оргазм и вылетевшие пробки – это случайность, всё продолжает повторяться.

Раз за разом, и каждый Стайлз выглядит всё более и более шокированным, опуская голову на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность (обычно это плечо Дерека), он стонет извинения и щёлкает пальцами по направлению к ближайшей лампочке, не разлетевшейся вдребезги от силы оргазма Стайлза. Когда это происходит в шестой раз, и Стайлз лежит, раскинувшись в позе морской звезды, на постели, пока Дереку приходится обыскивать шкаф на предмет запасных лампочек, он наконец решает спросить. Оборотень уже столько раз ходил за лампочками за одну неделю, что вызывает подозрения у продавцов хозяйственного магазина.

\- Ты сказал, это обычно не происходит,- напоминает ему Дерек из шкафа. Он не видит реакцию Стайлза, только слышит, как тот резко задерживает дыхание, а потом горестно вздыхает, шурша простынями.

\- Да, обычно не происходит, понятно?

\- И всё же, вот он я,- Дерек находит одинокую лампочку, спрятавшуюся за стопкой отдающих плесенью полотенец, достаёт её и возвращается в спальню,- брожу в темноте…

\- Да ладно тебе, прекрати. Ты прекрасно видишь.

\- Я просто хочу знать, почему,- он выворачивает сгоревшую лампочку из прикроватного ночника, в это время в темноте Стайлз садится на кровати и пытается разглядеть своими человеческими глазами силуэт Дерека.- Очевидно, что ты не можешь это контролировать, так что…

Свет загорается, когда он вкручивает новую лампочку, и Стайлз щурится от его внезапной яркости.

\- Да,- Стайлз соглашается, кивая,- не могу контролировать, и это не обычная ситуация… такого не случалось со мной…- он замолкает, гулко сглотнув. На секунду искра отводит взгляд, и даже Дерек понимает, что он пропадает где-то в своих мыслях, каких-то воспоминаниях, наверное. Словно переносится в другое место и время,-…очень давно.

Дерек выкидывает сгоревшую лампочку в мусор, а затем возвращается к кровати, где сидит Стайлз, завернувшись по пояс в одеяло, но с голым торсом. Он садится рядом с искрой, касается пальцами шрамов на его спине и хмурится.

\- Понятно. И…

Стайлз чешет лицо и вздыхает, опустив голову.

\- Обычно это происходит только тогда, когда я…- он жестикулирует в воздухе, но Дерек не может понять, что значат его быстрые рваные движения рук,-…с кем-то особенным.

Оборотень наклоняет голову вбок, обводит взглядом профиль Стайлза, его родинки и бледную кожу.

\- Особенным.

\- Да,- выдыхает он, поворачиваясь лицом к Дереку и глядя ему прямо в глаза.- С кем-то важным. Тем, кому моя искра… доверяет.

Дерек смотрит в глаза Стайлзу, не пытаясь скрыть то тепло, которое он чувствует, когда слышит подобные слова из его уст. Теперь ему не нужно пытаться игнорировать чувства, которые вызывает у него искра, потому как они перестали называть это сексом без обязательств и ходить кругами вокруг друг друга, словно водя хоровод. Очевидно: игры в духе «вокруг да около» для Стайлза и Дерека подошли к концу.

\- Я особенный,- повторяет Дерек, кивая головой, словно пытаясь убедить самого себя.

Стайлз кивает ему в ответ.

\- Да,- у него немного срывается голос, как будто он нервничает.- Да.

Именно в этот момент Дерек принимает решение. Оно появляется в его голове со скоростью молнии, как вспышка света, и эта мысль не покидает его голову, плотно осев в сознании. Он не может прогнать её, наблюдая, как Стайлз нервно скребёт лицо ногтями, затем подаётся навстречу руке, что гладит его по спине, и счастливо вздыхает. Возможно, отчасти несправедливо думать об этом, не поделившись сначала своей идеей со Стайлзом, однако, последние две недели его жизни с искрой были… удивительными. По правде говоря, это можно сказать про последние пару месяцев, с тех пор как они встретились. Его жизнь изменилась. И это многое значит.

Так что он принимает решение. Он предлагает лечь спать, выключает прикроватный ночник и всё обдумывает.

На следующей утро он сидит напротив Лидии в её гостиной на одном из её белых бархатных диванов, рядом с нею на подушках пушистая кошка надменно моет свои лапки. Лидия сидит, положив ноги одну на другую, болтая туфлей в воздухе вверх и вниз. Раздражена она или, наоборот, настроена терпеливо - в её случае Дерек ни в чём никогда не уверен. Всё, что он может – это сидеть напротив неё, крепко сцепив руки, и выдерживать на себе её взгляд.

Сидящая рядом с ним Кира неловко ёрзает и вздыхает, как будто чувствует себя здесь совсем не в своей тарелке и никак иначе. На самом деле, все в стае испытывают дискомфорт, единственное создание во всей комнате, которое выглядит более-менее расслабленно, это кошка – просто она и понятия не имеет, о чём сейчас только что произносил речь Дерек и почему в гостиной так накалилась атмосфера.

Дерек знал, что ему придётся говорить об их отношениях со Стайлзом напрямую не только с Лидией, но и со всей стаей. Он не имеет права принимать решение самостоятельно, он обязан обсудить это с ними. Он знает. Если их отношения становятся серьёзными (а они становятся, и это действительно так), то стая должна об этом знать, они должны быть готовы к тому, что, возможно, теперь придётся преодолевать намного больше препятствий, потому что у них будет бесценный приз, который интересен очень и очень многим. Им нужно быть готовыми к той возможности, что Стайлз присоединится к их стае, став персональной искрой Дерека, им нужно разобраться, что это будет значить для них всех.

В последние две недели Стайлз и Дерек виделись каждый день. С той самой ночи, когда они впервые занялись сексом и Стайлз рассказал свой самый большой секрет, раскрыв перед Дереком душу. Между ними что-то происходило, и они оба это понимали. Это был, безусловно, важный момент, и пусть они ещё не смотрели друг другу в глаза и не называли друг друга бойфрендами, но без сомнений их теперь связывает нечто серьёзное.

Когда Дерек проснулся этим утром и увидел безмятежно спавшего спиной к нему искру, беззащитно открывшего покрытую чёрными венами спину… он знал, что не может продолжать скрывать Стайлза от стаи. Это неправильно и несправедливо заставлять стаю брать на себя такую ответственность, когда они ещё даже официально не знакомы.

И теперь Дерек собирается приложить все усилия, чтобы удержать Стайлза рядом. Бессмысленно пытаться это отрицать.

\- Ты понимаешь, о чём меня просишь, Дерек,- наконец, произносит Лидия, всё ещё продолжая болтать ногой в воздухе, и скрещивает руки на груди.- О чём ты просишь стаю.

Дерек кивает.

\- Конечно, понимаю.

Ещё пара минут тишины, в которой слышно лишь, как Скотт нервно царапает пятками кроссовок плитку, сосредоточенно наблюдая за их разговором.

Затем Лидия выпрямляет руки и потирает переносицу, качая головой.

\- Я же говорила, что секс без обязательств не для тебя. Разве я этого не говорила?

Дерек снова кивает.

\- Я знала, что это произойдёт, я просто знала. И, конечно же, ты выбрал самого странного искру из всех – того, который, как я понимаю, пугает до смерти твоих сестёр и просто так вламывается в чужие дома…

\- Того, кто спас всю нашу стаю от избиения до смерти другой стаей, которую выбесила ты,- ледяным голосом произносит Дерек, прищурившись.

Лидия поджимает губы. Она знает: он прав, но не готова признать вслух, что ошиблась и в этот раз именно Стайлз смог подчистить за ней.

\- Даже если и так,- тихо отвечает она,- я ему не доверяю, я его не знаю и не уверена, что хочу узнать.

Дерек проводит рукой по лбу – он ожидал подобную реакцию. Лидия всегда была очень избирательна, когда дело касалось того, с кем общается стая, а уж тем более если появлялась вероятность, что этот человек станет членом стаи. Три месяца Кира, Айзек и Дерек уговорами и спорами пытались убедить её дать шанс Скотту вступить в их ряды, и даже согласившись, она всё равно смотрела на него с подозрением целых два месяца после. Такие решения ей даются совсем не легко, и Дерек это уважает. Абсолютно искренне.

Но что-то ему подсказывает: она считает, что он не достаточно серьёзен. Что он легкомысленно относится к Стайлзу. Что абсолютная и бесповоротная неправда.

\- C его прошлым… некроманта…

Дереку пришлось им рассказать и об этом. Конечно, ему не хотелось этого делать, это не его тайны, отнюдь нет, и в отношении Стайлза эта история ситуацию совсем не улучшает.

\- Он не…

\- Искры, проводившие подобные ритуалы,- перебивает его она лекторским тоном, наклонившись вперёд, её горящий взгляд пронизан какой-то непонятной эмоцией – удивлением или страхом, или коктейлем из них обоих. В который раз Дерек задумывается, что же на самом деле произошло со Стайлзом, когда он в тринадцать лет решил это сделать. Он подумывал поискать в интернете, но судя по нынешнему выражению лица Лидии… наверное, ему не стоит знать,-…искры, готовые пройти через подобное… когда они возвращаются, они…

\- Они становятся другими,- договаривает за неё Дерек.- Я это знаю. Он не развлекался с тёмной магией, Лидия, он был готов пойти на это ради своей матери. Разве в стаях не ценится такая верность?

Лидия снова поджимает губы, но на этот раз она отводит взгляд своих зелёных глаз в сторону, от стаи, и играет желваками. Молча обдумывает его слова.

\- Он, правда, удивительный,- осторожно включается в разговор Скотт.- Просто… выслушай. Я видел его в деле, и он… нереальный.

Довольно сложно отказаться от подобной силы в стае, по крайней мере, этот ход мыслей Лидии лежит на поверхности, и Дерек начинает замечать, как её уверенность тает, чем дольше она думает об этом.

\- Я же не прошу тебя сразу принять его в стаю,- добавляет Дерек.- Я ещё даже не говорил с ним об этом…- По большей части потому, что немного переживал, как Стайлз отреагирует. Дерек не сомневался: Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что значат серьёзные отношения с оборотнем, Дерек не допускал мысли, что тот не думал о стае и что это будет для него значить, но… всё же. Это большой шаг.- Я просто хочу, чтобы вы познакомились.

Лидия снова встречается с ним взглядом, и они начинают играть в «гляделки». Если она захочет, в её силах заставить Дерека держаться от Стайлза подальше. Она может умыть руки и приказать ему больше не видеться с искрой, разлучить их, чтобы Стайлз не приближался к их стае со своей опасной магией и старыми шрамами. Она бы с лёгкостью могла это сделать, щёлкнув пальцами и сверкнув глазами.

Но она так никогда не поступит. Что бы ни было, она и в мыслях не допустит подобного поступка по отношению к своим бетам. Лидия понимает: раз Дерек пришёл к ней сейчас, практически умоляя дать Стайлзу шанс, значит, это для него важно. Стайлз для него важен. Она не может вмешиваться в их отношения, это не в её правилах.

\- У меня складывается впечатление, что ты, Дерек, смотришь в дуло заряженного ружья.

Конечно, она права. Когда дело касается магии, одно неверное движение, одна ошибка, одна случайность – и всё летит в тартарары. Все это знают. И Стайлз знает это лучше всех, готов поспорить Дерек.

Он готов пойти на этот риск.

Должно быть, Лидия видит это по выражению его лица, чувствует, что он не отступится, поэтому она, наконец, закатывает глаза и произносит:

\- Ладно. Приводи его.

Дерека и стаю разом охватывает волна облегчения и радости. Лидия же сидит с кислым выражением лица, словно происходящее её совсем не радует, но у неё не остаётся выбора и приходится подчиниться мнению большинства.

Дерек решает, что сейчас самое подходящее время для знакомства. Он отправляет Стайлзу SMS с приглашением и адресом, а затем проводит следующие пятнадцать минут, слушая, как стая оживлённо обсуждает, какие фокусы они могут попросить Стайлза им показать, когда он до них доберётся. Лидия поджимает губы, осуждая идею левитировать её кошку, но остальная стая в восторге.

Проходит всего двадцать минут, и Дерек чувствует знакомый запах Стайлза рядом с домом, слышит его знакомую поступь и хруст листьев и веток под его стопами.

Он хмурится, извиняясь перед стаей, и направляется к входной двери, когда слышит, что Стайлз поднимается по ступенькам. Когда он открывает её, то видит искру с непроницаемым выражением лица, от него немного пахнет страхом и нервозностью, и, оглядывая его с головы до ног, Дерек приписывает это тому факту, что ему вот-вот предстоит поучаствовать в оборотнеческом эквиваленте знакомства с семьёй.

Лидия живёт глубоко в лесу на большой поляне, примерно в пятнадцати километрах от черты города. Стайлз живёт почти в центре города. Он без машины смог меньше чем за двадцать минут добраться досюда.

Он пригвождает Стайлза взглядом.

\- Будь со мной откровенным хоть раз,- произносит он, когда искра останавливается перед ним всё с тем же нечитаемым выражением.- Ты умеешь телепортироваться?

Стайлз улыбается, но улыбка не достигает его глаз.

\- У меня свои методы.

Также скрытно он отвечал, когда Дерек в прошлый раз задавал этот вопрос, теперь уже это было несколько месяцев назад, но в его словах нет привычного огонька. Его движения кажутся скованными, он постоянно бросает взгляд на лес, пытаясь по возможности делать это скрытно, словно ждёт, что кто-то выпрыгнет и нападёт на него в любую секунду.

Дерек тоже бросает взгляд на лес. Видит только тёмные заросли. Он глубже вдыхает запах Стайлза и понимает, что страх, который уловил, только его увидев, ощутимей, чем показался ему сперва, он более… выражен. Можно чётко его почувствовать. Словно он не просто нервничает, а чего-то конкретно боится… и очень сильно.

Всё время, что Дерек уже успел провести с искрой, все его разнообразные эмоции, которые он успел прочувствовать, вся палитра эмоций, которую он наблюдал на его лице – он никогда ещё не видел искренний страх.

Этого хватает, чтобы Дерек замер и положил руку на плечо искры. Его до сих пор немного бьёт током, но это уже едва чувствуется, словно искра Стайлза привыкла к его прикосновениям и воспринимает их почти как должное.

\- Эй,- тихо говорит он, изучая лицо Стайлза.- Ты в порядке?

Стайлз снова бросает взгляд на лес, кажется, это происходит у него невольно, затем неохотно встречается взглядом с Дереком, словно ему приходится заставлять себя оторваться от созерцания леса.

\- Да,- отвечает он, в этот раз его попытка искренне улыбнуться даётся ему лучше, чем в прошлый.- Просто… поздний вечер в лесу. Немного страшновато.

Дерек понимает, что, скорее всего, это не объяснение, а отмазка, но ему не дают времени выбить правду – Стайлз откашливается и, опередив Дерека, продолжает:

\- Пригласишь меня?

Точно. Дерек и забыл об этой маленькой детали. Ему не приходилось больше приглашать его в собственный дом, хватает одного раза, который гарантирует многоразовый безлимитный доступ. Дерек кивает, приглашает войти, и Стайлз заходит в дом.

В этот раз почти ничего не происходит. По сравнению с тем, как содрогался дом Дерека, как будто было грёбаное землетрясение, когда Стайлз впервые к нему зашёл, в этот раз тишь да гладь.

Дом охватывает лёгкая дрожь, секунду дребезжат оконные стёкла, этого достаточно, чтобы беты и Лидия примчались к входной двери с изумлёнными лицами. Но кроме этого ничего больше… это как сравнивать лёгкий ветерок с ураганом. Он задумывается: может быть, волк-призрак Дерека более ревниво охраняет свою территорию, чем волк Лидии, а может дом Дерека не так устойчив к встряскам как дом Лидии… он не зацикливается на этих размышлениях.

Стайлз стоит посреди изящно обставленного холла, как всегда держа в руке биту, в своих рваных джинсах, фланелевой клетчатой рубашке поверх чёрной футболки, и выглядит как пришелец с другой планеты. Он переводит взгляд на стаю, которая смотрит на него во все глаза, и улыбается им.

\- Привет,- здоровается он, обходит Дерека и протягивает руку ближайшему к нему оборотню, кем, конечно же, оказывается Лидия.- Я Стайлз.

Лидия смотрит на его ладонь таким взглядом, словно ожидает увидеть на ней слизней, которые переползут со Стайлза на её руку. Тянутся несколько нервных мгновений, во время которых никто не шевелится и все молчат. Протянутая ей рука Стайлза повисает в воздухе. Дерек боится, что Лидия сейчас всё испортит своим неумением идти навстречу, он уже готов сделать шаг вперёд, взять Стайлза за плечи, увести от альфы и подвести к Кире.

К счастью, Лидия всё-таки сдержанно ему улыбается и протягивает руку в ответ.

Как только их ладони соприкасаются, Лидия вдруг замирает на месте и смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза, словно у неё нет другого выбора.

Теперь Дерек знает, что все видят в его взгляде. Теперь он знает, что там не должно было быть смерти, боли, магии, и теперь его совсем не забавляет как раньше видеть, как люди пугаются, встретившись с ним взглядом и соприкоснувшись с ним руками.

Лидия быстро отдёргивает руку, прижимает её к боку, на секунду стрельнув взглядом на биту в его руках, а затем переводит взгляд назад на его лицо, снова напряжённо улыбаясь.

\- Приятно познакомиться.

Ту же процедуру проходят Кира, Айзек и Скотт, и когда все наконец уже поучаствовали, Дерек кладёт руку на плечо Стайлза и притягивает его обратно к себе. Он обнимает его, легко сжимает пальцы, пытаясь придать ему уверенности, и говорит:

\- Ну вот, это он,- Дерек колеблется, подбирая следующие слова, и смотрит в лицо Стайлзу. Тот поворачивает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, беззаботно улыбается и слегка подаётся навстречу его объятию.- Это мой искра.

После этого вечер продолжается именно так, как Дерек и предполагал, пройдёт эта первая официальная встреча Стайлза со стаей.

Лидия благовоспитанно держится на расстоянии, наблюдает за каждым его движением как ястреб, сверлит взглядом биту, прислонённую Стайлзом к стенке, словно ожидает, что та отрастит ноги и кого-нибудь атакует. Кошка сразу же и бесповоротно проникается к Стайлзу ненавистью и с шипением кидается под диван в тот же момент, как он заходит в гостиную. Дерек почти уверен, что если бы Лидия была кошкой, она бы себя вела точно так же.

Несмотря на настойчивые просьбы стаи, Стайлз не отправляет кошку в полёт, наверняка, почувствовав, что Лидия будет от этого совсем не в восторге, но он проделывает пару фокусов, чтобы угомонить бет. Он щёлкает пальцами, включая и выключая свет, достаёт скейтборд из-под полы своей рубашки (и Дерек начинает подозревать, что это один из его секретных способов передвижения, по крайней мере, один из) и разжигает пламя прямо в ладони.

Он нравится бетам. Хотя они и смотрят на него немного с опаской каждый раз, когда Стайлз подходит к ним слишком близко, делают шаг назад, когда встречаются с ним взглядом напрямую, но, кажется, теплеют к нему, чем больше с ним общаются. Сложно не полюбить Стайлза, у него в крови - нравиться людям. Такой вот он непринуждённый в общении. Они обмениваются номерами телефонов, и он их абсолютно искренне убеждает, что те могут звонить ему в любое время дня и ночи, если вдруг понадобится помощь.

Очевидно, что беты уже готовы есть у него с рук, включая и самого Дерека: он их быстро обработал и переманил на свою сторону, как и надеялся Дерек… но что касается Лидии…

Она больше не выглядит напуганной, так что Дерек считает это прогрессом. Но альфа смотрит на него так, словно не совсем ему… доверяет. Именно так она смотрела на Скотта, пока тот официально не вступил в стаю, именно таким взглядом она всегда сопровождала Кейт Арджент (и, положа руку на сердце, она и сейчас так на неё смотрит), так она смотрит на всех, кто пытается нарушить границы личного пространства тех, кого она считает своими. Это взгляд альфы, которую надо убедить в отсутствии дурных намерений.

Что, конечно, намного лучше, чем если бы она продолжала считать его злым некромантом и ненавидела бы из принципа. Так что прогресс.

Когда Стайлз забирается на пассажирское сидение машины Дерека позже тем вечером, он хмурится и произносит:

\- Лидия меня ненавидит.

\- Нет,- безапелляционно отвечает Дерек, качая головой, и заводит машину.- Она просто… опасается.

\- Конечно,- фыркает Стайлз,- мне стало намного легче.- Воцаряется тишина, и Стайлз поводит ладонями по джинсам, будто вытирая пот.- Думаешь, она когда-нибудь… оттает?

\- Да,- уверенно произносит Дерек.- Она всегда так ведёт себя с теми, кого встречает впервые.

Стайлз не выглядит особенно убеждённым, если Дерек правильно считывает по его прищуренным глазам, направленным в сторону освещаемой фарами машины лесной дороги, и нахмуренному лбу.

\- Всем остальным ты понравился,- ободряет его Дерек, так часто переводя взгляд на Стайлза, как это позволяет дорога. Забавно, конечно, что обычно он кажется таким дерзким, наглым, саркастичным и острым на язык, но при этом под всеми этими эшелонами обороны скрывается жуткая неуверенность в себе. Дерек понял, когда они сблизились: Стайлз совсем не так уверен в себе, как кажется. Наверняка его ужасает мысль, что он не смог кого-то впечатлить и не понравился альфе Дерека.

Стайлз ему улыбается и кивает.

Остаток пути Стайлз молчит и держит свои мысли при себе, обычно таким он не бывает. Чаще всего, сидя в машине Дерека, он без перерыва дёргает ногой и со скоростью света о чём-то рассказывает, изредка подшучивает над «пенсионерским» стилем вождения Дерека или требует заехать в МакДональдс. Но в этот раз он почти всю дорогу безмолвствует. Сидит, не шевелясь, пристально смотрит на мелькающий в окне лес, сквозь который они едут, вглядывается в темноту, будто пытается там что-то увидеть, убедиться, что там никого нет.

У Дерека нет особого таланта заводить разговоры, так что обычно это прерогатива Стайлза. Так что всё это… странно. Определённо точно странно, это нетипичное поведение Стайлза, в особенности если вспомнить, каким весёлым он был со стаей в доме Лидии. Дерек не знает, с чего начать беседу, стоит ли вообще это делать, так что он молча сидит и ведёт машину к дому Стайлза.

От искры всё ещё пахнет странно – страхом, и Дерек путается ещё больше, ведь это совсем не соответствует Стайлзу, тому запаху карамельного кофе и магии, который обычно ассоциируется с ним.

Когда он подъезжает к пункту назначения, то напоминает, что не может остаться у искры – ему завтра на работу. Стайлз заметно расстраивается, хмурясь, смотрит на свой тёмный дом сквозь окно автомобиля.

\- О,- уголки его рта опускаются ещё ниже, и ещё одна волна страха наполняет ноздри Дерека горьким обжигающим ароматом.- Ладно.

У Дерека особо нет выбора: если он останется у Стайлза и они как обычно займутся сексом и всё такое, то он не уснёт до полуночи, а потом проспит утром, потому что у Стайлза есть талант выключать будильник во сне. В прошлый раз Дерек из-за этого опоздал на работу на полтора часа и объявился там в футболке Стайлза, которая ему мала, а любой обладающий супернюхом мог за километр учуять на нём запахи секса, магии и всего остального сопутствующего.

Не в силах больше терпеть этот запах Дерек тянется рукой, касается ею шеи Стайлза, затем скользит пальцами под футболку, находя чёрные и синие линии шрамов, оставшихся от магических ожогов, эта процедура уже становится для него привычкой. Он останавливает указательный палец на том же самом выступающем участке кожи, что и раньше, и наклоняется через коробку передач, глядя на Стайлза внимательным взглядом.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Конечно,- тут же отвечает Стайлз, натужно улыбаясь.- Просто… перенервничал.

Его сердцебиение выдаёт его, и Дерек хмурится. Хотя Стайлза и можно обвинить в обмане, но он никогда не врал Дереку напрямую. И хуже всего то, что Стайлз прекрасно знает – Дерек услышит его ложь, но, тем не менее, не будет настаивать. Если Стайлз считает нужным что-то скрывать, то это лично его выбор. Дерек не стал бы, например, пользоваться своим суперслухом, чтобы подслушивать, и искра это знает.

\- Ты же расскажешь мне, если происходит что-то серьёзное…- он немного надавливает на кожу Стайлза, нежно помечая его своим запахом.- Так ведь?

Стайлз ему улыбается, демонстрируя фальшивое благодушие, что весьма на него не похоже.

\- Конечно.

\- - -

В стаях Бикон-Хиллз редко происходят каике-то чрезвычайные ситуации. Обычно на парковке Wal-Mart не бродят зомби, а одичавшие омеги не убивают людей и не утаскивают их в лес, чтобы припрятать в неглубокой могиле. Но иногда какое-нибудь дерьмо случается и здесь. Этих случаев достаточно, что те, кому подобные вещи не по душе (например, быть съеденным заживо), стараются держаться как можно дальше от этого города, а остаются здесь столько смельчаки и психи. Именно поэтому из всего штата Калифорния в Бикон-Хиллз живёт больше всего искр и оборотней.

Слабые человеческие создания сторонятся их города, потому что он… ну как сказать. Маяк для оборотней и других волшебных существ.

Так что подобные случаи не являются привычными, но и… не удивляют, когда всё-таки происходят. После нескольких происшествий, стая составила весьма полезный опросник под названием «Когда стоит вызывать подмогу», на котором больше всех настаивал Дерек. Стало очевидным, что он им необходим, когда Скотт позвонил и объявил чрезвычайный сбор, Дерек примчался к нему на всех парах и обнаружил того в одиночестве с пиццей и аконитовым пивом. Скотт заявил: чрезвычайность ситуации заключалась в том, что ему не с кем было выпить.

И теперь у них есть опросник.

Если середина дня и тот, кому ты пытаешься дозвониться, на работе, сможешь ли ты справиться самостоятельно? Сможет ли справиться полиция? Или пожарные? Уже за полночь? Можешь ли ты позвонить кому-то ещё? Это вопрос жизни и смерти? Ты ранен? Опросник составлен весьма подробный.

Важнее всего то, что Дерека будят только тогда, когда абсолютно и бесповоротно необходимо, когда звонить больше некому, и он остаётся последней надеждой и спасительной соломинкой для утопающего. Так что теперь его почти никогда не будят в два ночи. Собственно, такого не случалось уже пару лет как.

Так что когда агрессивно вибрирующий телефон грубо отрывает его ото сна ровно в два часа шестнадцать минут ночи, он смотрит сквозь темноту и видит светящееся на экране имя Скотта, то сразу же начинает паниковать.

\- Скотт?- моментально отвечает он хриплым, ещё сонным голосом.- Что ты…

\- Дерек,- на том конце провода он слышит совсем не голос Скотта. Это, без сомнения, Эллисон Арджент.- Дерек, слава богу.

Дерек понимает, что она бежит. Она сильно задыхается, и сквозь помехи плохой связи он слышит не только её шаги. Бежит кто-то ещё, более быстрый, опережая её, при этом тяжелее её. Наверняка Скотт, раз она звонит с его телефона. Присовокупив все эти факты, он ровно ничего не понимает. В два ночи ему с телефона Скотта звонит Эллисон Арджент – полный бред какой-то.

\- Нам нужна твоя помощь… о боже…- снова раздаётся треск, и где-то вдалеке кричит Скотт.

\- Что происходит?- спрашивает он, сбрасывая одеяло и включая ночник.

\- Это…- она снова задыхается,-…Стайлз.

Дерек замирает, отвлёкшись от поиска обуви. Потому что…

\- Стайлз?

\- Он… всё плохо,- она начинает бормотать себе под нос. Очевидно, что она находится в шоке и выдаёт тираду, которая понятна только ей одной: «появился из неоткуда», «пыталась остановить», «не могу поверить, что это произошло». Дерек пытается её остановить, потому что ему, чёрт побери, нужно понять, что вообще творится, ведь… это…

Это не может происходить со Стайлзом. Стайлзу не может быть плохо. Такого не может быть… он не мог попасть в беду.

Стайлз может прогнать целую стаю оборотней одним ударом биты. Стайлз может заставить пламя появиться на кончиках его пальцев. Стайлз не нуждается в защите Дерека, ни в чьей защите, он сам может за себя постоять, он всегда…

\- Где вы?- он поднимается с кровати на трясущихся ногах, а потом кое-как запихивает ноги в кроссовки.

Эллисон начинает плакать, в трубке слышны топот ног, её рыдания и где-то на заднем плане снова кричит Скотт. Дерека охватывает такая беспомощность, что от этого хочется просто-напросто пробить кулаком дыру в стене.

\- Эллисон. Где. Вы.

\- Мы… боже, мы направляемся к… дому Лидии. Скотт сказал…

\- Ладно,- говорит он, выходит из спальни, направляется вниз по коридору и снимает ключи от машины с крючка.- Ладно. Хорошо. Идите к Лидии.- У неё он будет в безопасности. Что бы ни случилось, если Дерек слишком долго будет туда добираться, если что-то пойдёт не так, если он разобьёт машину, например, то Лидия всё решит.- Я выезжаю.

\- Ладно,- она снова плачет, а Дерек уже выходит из дома и дрожащими пальцами нажимает на кнопку брелока.- Я думаю, он, наверное…

\- Я еду,- он не хочет знать, что значит это «наверное». Не хочет слышать то, что она собиралась сказать, какие слова подбирала, чтобы описать состояние Стайлза. Он хочет увидеть всё сам. Быть рядом и самому попытаться что-то предпринять, чёрт побери.

Он вешает трубку, забирается в машину и крепко стискивает пальцами руль.

Он даёт себе пять секунд передышки.

Один… Стайлз – искра, так что с ним наверняка всё будет хорошо.

Два… он сильный, так что с ним наверняка всё будет хорошо.

Три… конечно, существует вероятность, что всё закончится плохо.

Четыре… скорее всего, он сейчас сгущает краски.

Пять… с ним обязательно должно быть всё хорошо. Обязательно.

Пять секунд истекают, и он заводит мотор.

Он подъезжает к дому Лидии как раз к тому моменту, чтобы услышать сердцебиение трёх существ в лесу, но бегут только двое. Он вылезает из машины, и тут же Лидия распахивает дверь (она в пижаме с босыми ногами, волосы растрёпаны, на лице написана тревога). Дерек не знает, что может сейчас сделать кроме как ждать, когда они до них доберутся.

Он не думает, что если побежит им навстречу, то это что-то кардинально изменит.

Первое сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее и явно принадлежит человеку – Эллисон.

Второе бьётся размеренно, спокойно, всё же немного быстрее, чем обычно, но совсем чуть-чуть – Скотт.

А третье сердце бьётся очень медленно. Нездорово медленно. Перерывы между ударами занимают слишком времени. Ему не нужно быть врачом, чтобы самому это понять.

Дерек поднимается на крыльцо, встаёт рядом с Лидией и вглядывается в чащу. Она поджимает губы, но в её глазах страх. Она не пытается утешить его словами «он будет в порядке». Она не говорит «уверена, ничего страшного не произошло».

Понятно, что случилось нечто ужасное. Сейчас два часа утра, Эллисон Арджент рыдает в истерике, а сердце Стайлза едва бьётся. Что-то произошло. В конечном итоге, любые слова тут вряд ли помогут, и Лидия слишком уважает Дерека, чтобы пытаться его обмануть.

Наконец, спустя всего лишь минуту, которая, как показалось, длилась несколько грёбаных часов, Скотт выбегает на поляну, стараясь двигаться так быстро, как только может. Стайлз безжизненно болтается в его руках, его собственные руки висят как плети в воздухе, Скотт держит его ноги под коленями. Увидев эту картину, Дереку кажется, что у него на секунду темнеет в глазах. Словно его сознание на какое-то мгновение отключается, пытаясь защитить себя от происходящего, закрыться, не дать ему это увидеть. Он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь увидит Стайлза таким.

Когда он снова может воспринимать происходящее, на поляну врывается Эллисон, отставшая от Скотта на пару десятков метров. Она тяжело дышит и задыхается, пытаясь удержаться за ним на пределе своих человеческих возможностей. На самом деле, для человека она очень быстра, наверняка сначала она бежала ещё быстрее, но очевидно, что они бегут уже довольно давно, она выглядит ужасно уставшей и бежит уже из последних сил, стараясь не отстать от Скотта и Стайлза.

Скотт с грохотом взлетает вверх по ступенькам и проносится в дом мимо Дерека и Лидии, словно сейчас важнее всего – это занести Стайлза внутрь, спрятать его от опасности в стенах дома, пока не случилось что-нибудь ещё.

Эллисон забегает следом, и Дерек заходит за ними, ведомый запахом крови, пота, боли и… Стайлза.

От Стайлза пахнет болью. Этот горький, резкий запах сразу же подталкивает Дерека к грани, и он чувствует, как у него чешутся пальцы от желания выпустить когти и порвать что-нибудь на мелкие клочки.

\- Что произошло?- тут же шипит Лидия, когда Эллисон влетает внутрь. Дыша так тяжело, словно сейчас задохнется, она сползает по стенке и опускается прямо в холле на колени. Бита Стайлза, которая была в её руках, катится по полу мимо Лидии и ударяется о противоположную стену. Скотт решает не тащить Стайлза в гостиную и не класть его на диван. Он осторожно опускает искру на паркет и начинает его трясти, приговаривая «Стайлз, Стайлз, ты меня слышишь?».

Стайлз не отвечает.

\- Это было…- начинает говорить Эллисон, как только Дерек опускается на колени перед Стайлзом с другой стороны от Скотта и осматривает его,- одно из тех… существ.

Стайлз едва дышит. Точнее, словно ему тяжело дышать. Он не задыхается как Эллисон, не дышит часто, как это делает Скотт – ему как будто приходится сражаться за каждый вдох. Словно кто-то держит его шею и всё время сжимает так, что он успевает сделать лишь крошечный глоток воздуха, которого едва хватает для поддержания жизни. Его вдохи рваные и тяжёлые. Очень слабые.

\- Какое существо?- спрашивает Лидия. Она стоит над девушкой, стараясь говорить, как можно спокойнее, как она обычно говорит, когда нужно успокоить кого-то из стаи. И это хорошо, потому что Эллисон, похоже, на грани истерики.

\- Оно появилось из ниоткуда, просто из воздуха,- она закрывает лицо руками, трёт глаза, снова и снова качает головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Длинные порезы обезображивают живот и грудь Стайлза, они касаются даже его шеи и щёк, пачкая кровью руки Скотта и Дерека через разорванную ткань футболки. Дерек инстинктивно хватает руку Стайлза, она безжизненно болтается в его пальцах – холодная и неподвижная, он даже пальцами пошевелить не может, так ослабел.

Когда такое было, чтобы Стайлз был так слаб? Это так неправильно, аномально, что Дерек с огромным трудом пытается осознать: полумёртвый человек перед ним – это действительно Стайлз.

\- Стайлз не смог его отбросить, и оно… оно её забрало.

\- Забрало что?

Глаза Стайлза полуоткрыты и невидяще смотрят в потолок. Кажется, он даже не понимает, что Дерек и Скотт находятся рядом с ним. Но Дерек почти уверен в том, что тот прекрасно осознаёт: он умирает. Прямо сейчас, на этом паркете в доме посреди леса. Его руки трясутся от боли, и Дерек не может её вытянуть, потому что магия тут же убьёт его, если он попытается это сделать. Стайлз знает, что умирает и что у него совсем не осталось времени.

Эллисон тянется куда-то позади себя, пока не нащупывает сумку, которая висела у неё через плечо. Она всё ещё отчаянно пытается перестать хлюпать носом и напустить на себя храбрый вид.

\- Стайлз?- пробует Дерек, крепче сжимая его руку и наклоняясь ближе к его лицу.- Стайлз.- Он кладёт свободную ладонь на щёку искры и надавливает, пытаясь заставить его встретиться с ним взглядом… но его глаза смотрят сквозь него. В них пустота.

Точно такой же взгляд был у него в доме Кейт Арджент, когда он…

…и тогда Дерек осознаёт.

Единственное существо может довести искру до такого состояния. Его загадочные царапины и синяки на ярмарке. Дерек подозревал, даже говорил Лидии о своих мыслях, что Стайлза преследуют эти создания, но он не догадался об этом вчера вечером, когда Стайлз так сильно нервничал.

Он должен был понять. Нельзя было оставлять Стайлза одного, Дерек должен был обратить внимание на все чёртовы очевидные сигналы, что Стайлз в серьёзной беде, и…

\- Оно забрало его искру,- шипит Дерек.- Оно забрало искру, господи боже, Стайлз,- он прижимает безжизненную руку Стайлза к своей груди, если тот остался без искры… то у них есть всего несколько минут до того момента, как Стайлз…

\- Нет,- перебивает его Эллисон, пока он не начинает выть от горя, и вываливает содержимое сумки на пол. Во все стороны разлетаются помада, мелочь, нечто похожее на карманный нож, старые билеты в кино и…

Искра Стайлза. Она вяло падает на пол, какое-то мгновение движется, затем останавливается и мигает, как лампочка, которая вот-вот перегорит. Она пытается направиться в сторону Стайлза, дёргается на месте, вибрирует, затем сдаётся и остаётся на месте, постепенно угасая.

Она снова пытается сдвинуться, затем сдаётся и практически полностью гаснет.

\- Я убил это существо прежде, чем оно… эмм…- замолкает Скотт, качая головой, словно пытаясь выкинуть из головы ужасную картинку,-…успело съесть искру.

Дерек никогда не видел пожирателей искр. Возможно, только картинки в книге… у них серая кожа, выпуклые глаза, огромные зубы как у акулы в таком же огромном рту, в котором, наверное, может поместиться целый футбольный мяч. Одна только мысль, что подобное создание могло оказаться рядом со Стайлзом… пыталось съесть его чёртову искру…

\- Я не могу к ней прикоснуться,- говорит Эллисон, дёргая волосы, пока она смотрит на шар из света. Лидия тоже смотрит на неё, округлив глаза, будто не может поверить, что видит сейчас своими собственными глазами, она бегает взглядом от искры к телу Стайлза на полу и обратно.- Я думала… мы подумали…

\- Что кто-то с большей силой сможет,- перебивает её Скотт более спокойным голосом и кивает в сторону Лидии.- Я тоже не могу к ней прикоснуться. Она чуть не оторвала мне голову.

Никто не может прикоснуться к искре. Если незнакомец попытается это сделать, обычно та слетает с катушек и в буквальном смысле может взорвать обидчика или поджечь его, а потом поспешит вернуться к своему хозяину или спрячется. Люди не могут к ней прикасаться, потому что это прикосновение их убьёт, в искре достаточно для этого силы. Но сейчас искра Стайлза выглядит очень ослабевшей. Как будто она может погаснуть в любую минуту. Но Дерек готов поспорить, что она отдаст свои последние силы, силы Стайлза, чтобы защититься от незнакомца, пытающегося к ней прикоснуться. Она будет защищать его до самого конца.

Очевидно, Стайлз слишком слаб и не может самостоятельно вернуть её на месте, а искра сама не сможет это сделать, так что кто-то должен её взять и силой вернуть.

Возможно, Лидии это удастся. Её власть альфы может подчинить искру, а потом она вернёт её в тело Стайлза через его рот и спасёт его жизнь, пока он не умер прямо тут на полу.

Лидия ни секунды не раздумывает. Даже если она не доверяет Стайлзу и он ей не нравится, пусть она считает его чужаком, пытающимся просочиться в её стаю, она не настолько жестока. Она не даст ему умереть прямо на её глазах, она хотя бы попытается что-то сделать.

Лидия опускается на корточки, протягивает свою бледную руку и пытается взять искру.

Та откатывается настолько далеко от её руки, насколько у неё хватает сил, жалобно мигая, словно в любой момент она погаснет навсегда.

\- Лидия…- предупреждает её Дерек, ещё крепче сжимая руку Стайлза.

Та щурится и пытается подойти к ней по-другому. Она складывает ладони лодочкой и пробует подхватить её снизу.

В этот раз искра оказывается в её руках, но даёт отпор. Она начинает вибрировать и ударяет её током с такой силой, что у той волосы встают дыбом, и Лидия вскрикивает и роняет её.

Искра оглушительно падает на пол, её свет меркнет, и на секунду Дерек думает – всё.

Но затем секунду спустя она снова загорается. Фиолетовый шар безжизненно лежит на полу, ему никак не вернутся к своему хозяину. Он попал в ловушку. И вот-вот погаснет навсегда.

Значит, всё. Лидия не может её поймать, так же как и Скотт, и Эллисон. Альфа поднимается с колен, опустив руки, словно смирившись с этим фактом. Уголки её губ хмуро опущены, а в глазах стоят слёзы – ей совсем не нравится чувствовать себя беспомощной.

И Дерек тоже ничего не может поделать. Он может только гладить Стайлза по руке, пытаясь успокоить, пока воздух резко вырывается из его приоткрытых обветренных губ. Стайлз выглядит как живой труп: смертельно бледный, в холодном поту, застрявший где-то между жизнью и смертью, пока его кровь льётся на шикарный паркет Лидии, его невидящие глаза смотрят вверх куда-то в никуда.

Это самые страшные десять секунд в жизни Дерека. Ничего ужаснее и придумать нельзя – беспомощно наблюдать, как Стайлз умирает прямо у него на глазах.

Проходит лишь десять секунд, и Скотт поворачивается к нему со словами:

\- Попробуй ты.

Дерек не даёт себе поддаться надежде. Он проводит пальцами по скуле Стайлза, качая головой.

\- Если ты не смог, альфа не смогла, почему ты думаешь, что я….

\- Дерек,- резким тоном перебивает его Скотт.- Попробуй.

Оборотень опускает взгляд на Стайлза. Смотрит на родинки, выделяющиеся на фоне его бледной кожи, на порезы и кровь, на остекленевшие глаза. Он кажется таким маленьким сейчас, таким слабым, беззащитным и страдающим – Дерек не может это вынести. Ведь Стайлз совсем не такой, он абсолютно другой. Его жизненную силу забрало одно из этих мерзких проклятых существ, которые рыщут по лесу, поджидая жертву типа Стайлза. И, очевидно, его последней надеждой на спасение оказывается Дерек.

Дерек запрещает себе надеяться. Все смотрят на него в ожидании.

Так что он выдыхает, с огромным нежеланием отпускает руку Стайлза, позволяя ей безжизненно упасть, поднимается на ноги и направляется к маленькому фиолетовому шару, который опасливо прячется в паре метров от Эллисон.

Он неровно мерцает, словно пытается изо всех сил держаться, но Дерек знает – ему не выжить без хозяина. Нет соломинки, за которую он мог бы ухватиться.

Оборотень хмурится, опускается перед искрой на колени и протягивает ладонь. Он касается тыльной стороной ладони пола, подавая знак искре едва заметным движением пальцев запрыгнуть к нему на ладонь, если она хочет. Дерек не сомневается, что это не произойдёт – даже на секунду он не верит, что это может действительно сработать. Искра отвергла даже лучшую подругу Стайлза, так что шансы, что она по своей воле запрыгнет на руку Дерека или против воли, но не ударит его током как Лидию, практически равны нулю. И ноль тут ключевое слово.

Пару секунд единственными звуками, нарушающими тишину, остаётся хриплое дыхание Стайлза позади него, и Дерек ненавидит себя за то, что оставил его сейчас. За то, что тратит время впустую.

Искра продолжает мерцать, слегка вибрируя. Дерек подносит руку ближе, совсем немного, пока его пальцы не останавливаются в паре сантиметров от искры, и она… не шевелится. Остаётся на месте.

Пока не начинает движение. Какое-то мгновение она пульсирует, загораясь ярче, а затем легко касается его пальцев.

Дерек дёргается от её прикосновения. Она обдаёт его… теплом.

\- Она тебя узнала,- произносит Эллисон, её голос звучит изумлённо, определённо, она безумно удивлена, а Дерек не может отвести глаз, наблюдая, как искра запрыгивает на его руку и устраивается в ладони.

Искра не шевелится, и Дерек понятия не имеет, как описать свои ощущения. В особенности то, какая она мягкая, такой крошечный шар света и такой гладкий, как шёлк скользит по его коже, такой тёплый, как постельное бельё только что из сушилки или как кусочек пола, согретый лучами солнца. Но самое невероятное это то, что он в буквальном смысле держит в руках прямо сейчас душу Стайлза. То, что делает Стайлза Стайлзом, его сущность, его магию.

И она умещается в его ладони. Он не может в это поверить. Он ждёт, что искра его ударит током, попытается поджечь, сделает хоть что-то…. Но нет. Она покорно ждёт.

Словно верит, что он сделает то, что необходимо.

Дерек хотел бы, чтобы у него было больше времени насладиться этими ощущениями, просто сидеть и впитывать их как губка, но у него абсолютно точно нет такой возможности. Он поднимается, пошатываясь, не зная, как себя теперь вести, раз в его руках сейчас находится такая хрупкая вещь, которую лучше бы не ронять. Она может на него разозлиться, так что Дерек очень медленно и осторожно направляется в сторону нуждающегося в его помощи Стайлза.

Он падает на колени рядом с ним напротив обалдевшего Скотта, который смотрит на происходящее с отвисшей челюстью, и говорит:

\- Что мне… как…- каким образом он должен это сделать? Когда Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз это проделывал, тот просто втянул шар обратно прямо в центр ладони. Судя по тому, как он выглядит сейчас, Дерек готов поспорить, что Стайлз не сможет это проделать самостоятельно в данный момент.

Скотт сбрасывает с себя шокированное оцепенение, опускает руку и широко открывает рот Стайлза. Тот пытается уклониться от этого резкого прикосновения, его ноги дёргаются, а шея слабо напрягается, но сил не хватает вывернуться из хватки.

Дерек в последний раз смотрит на искру в своей ладони, других вариантов ему в голову не приходит.

Он опускает фиолетовый шар в распахнутый рот Стайлза, Скотт сводит вместе его челюсти, и Дерек накрывает его губы сверху ладонью, чтобы у искры не осталось шансов на побег.

Проходит пара секунд, а затем Стайлз начинает задыхаться.

Всё его тело содрогается, его руки сами собой тянутся и хватаются за Дерека и Скотта, словно Стайлз пытается их сбросить. Дерек открывает рот и хочет сказать «может, нам стоит…», но его прерывает резкая команда от Эллисон оставить его.

Одна секунда. Две. Три.

Стайлз резко садится, делая такой долгой и громкий вдох, словно он очень долго был под водой и только что выплыл на поверхность. В тот же самый момент из его тела вырывается огромный сгусток энергии, как грёбаное силовое поле, и откидывает Скотта и Дерека на другой конец комнаты. Они врезаются в стену, оставляя в ней трещины и вмятины от силы удара.

Дерек стонет и отталкивается от стены, вставая на четвереньки, пока Стайлз продолжает судорожно хватить воздух ртом, задыхаясь снова и снова, одной рукой он опирается позади себя, а второй держится за сердце, словно не может поверить, что оно снова бьётся в его груди.

Румянец возвращается на его щёки. Порезы всё ещё кровоточат, потому что магия не залечивает раны сама собой, но это только царапины, ничего страшного. В его глазах больше нет пустоты и безжизненности, наоборот, в них появляется осмысленность и твёрдость, его взгляд мечется по комнате, словно он не понимает, где находится. Стайлз смотрит на Скотта, на его лице появляется удивлённое выражение, он смотрит на Лидию, и, кажется, удивляется ещё больше, смотрит на Дерека и…

Он переворачивается и ползёт к Дереку, стоящему на коленях у огромной вмятины, которую оставил в стене. Конечности плохо слушаются искру, словно его тело до сих пор не отошло от того, что он только что был буквально при смерти. Но всё же Стайлз до него добирается, Дерек раскрывает ему на встречу объятья, и искра просто…

Падает на него. Обхватывает руками шею оборотня с такой силой, что это почти причиняет ему боль, и они снова вдвоём врезаются в многострадальную стену, Дерек даже не успевает обнять Стайлза в ответ.

Он трётся носом о шею Дерека, глубоко и рвано дыша, и так крепко его обнимает, что оборотню удаётся с трудом удержать их двоих на ногах.

\- Дерек,- выдыхает он ему в плечо.

\- Эй,- отвечает Дерек с полу смешком, когда ему наконец удаётся обнять Стайлза за талию и прижать его к себе ещё ближе.- Эй, всё хорошо… тебя трясёт, просто…

\- Я почти…- запинается он, сжимая его ещё сильнее.- Я почти… а ты…- он трётся лицом о Дерека, прижимаясь так сильно, как будто хочет в нём раствориться.

Дерек смотрит через плечо искры и видит Скотта, Лидию и Эллисон, которые явно выглядят бесконечно поражёнными только что произошедшим. Они наблюдают за их воссоединением с разной степенью изумления.

\- Мне казалось, что я не смогу вернуться,- он дрожит, и Дерек чувствует запах его солёных слёз, как от их влаги намокает плечо его футболки, его шея.- Мне было… так страшно… и…

\- Да,- Дерек гладит его по спине,- теперь всё закончилось, ты в порядке, всё хорошо.

Наступает тишина, в которой Стайлз хлюпает носом и делает глубокий вдох, сотрясаясь от рыданий.

\- Ты спас мою жизнь.

Это так. В это сложно поверить, но Дерек его спас.

Дерек слегка отстраняется от Стайлза, достаточно, чтобы он смог приподнять его голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. Стайлз плачет, слёзы без остановки текут из его карих глаз, губы трясутся, всё лицо покраснело, но он, безусловно выглядит намного лучше, чем раньше.

\- Ты настолько доверяешь мне, что позволил прикоснуться к искре,- это важно, поэтому оборотень не может промолчать.

Стайлз шмыгает носом, пожимает плечами.

\- Я не могу это контролировать.

Оборотень просто кивает в ответ, улыбаясь.

\- Я знаю, Стайлз.

Неосознанно и безотчётно, без всяких сомнений и раздумий Стайлз безоговорочно доверяет Дереку самую сокровенную часть самого себя. И это… это говорит намного больше, чем любые другие предыдущие слова или поступки Стайлза.

Когда он снова смотрит через плечо Стайлза, то встречается взглядом с Лидией и замечает, что что-то в ней изменилось. Она смотрит на них обоих вопросительно, наблюдает за их воссоединением, жадно ловит каждое слово, и в её голове зарождается мыслительный процесс. Она подытоживает все переменные и делает вывод, до которого мозг Дерека ещё не додумался.

Дерек пока даже в общих чертах не может сформулировать то, что испытывает прямо сейчас.

\- - -

\- Почему ты не рассказал мне? Я бы мог… помочь, ты же знаешь. Пока все не стало настолько плохо, я бы мог помочь.

Конечно же, были очевидные знаки, теперь, когда Дерек в курсе произошедшего, но задним умом мы всегда крепки, не так ли? То, как Стайлз время от времени нервничал и дёргался, как смотрел в лес, будто ждал, что его атакуют, как звонил Дереку и просил его приехать, потому что ему одиноко.

Стайлз закрывает глаза и опускает голову на плечо Дереку, они сидят на диване, и Стивен, волшебный камень, наблюдает за ними своими непонятно откуда и где выросшими глазами, которыми он обзавёлся после знакомства с магией искры. Он вздыхает, перебирая пальцы, а потом пожимает плечами.

\- Я не люблю просить о помощи.

Забавно, конечно, что существует выражение-клише «одинокий волк», даже не забавно, а иронично, на самом деле. Потому что в мире оборотней практически нет одиноких волков. Ты находишь стаю, иногда даже не одну, и вы держитесь вместе. Оборотни всегда приглядывают друг за другом, им всегда есть кому позвонить, если случается непредвиденное. Любой волк пытающийся существовать в одиночку – полный дурак, и чаще всего, если стаи натыкаются на такого, то изо всех сил пытаются уговорить его присоединиться. Ведь сила в количестве, и всё такое.

Что касается Стайлза… то для него всё по-другому. Он не понимает, что можно положиться на кого-то ещё кроме себя самого, убеждает себя снова и снова, что он сам со всем справится, преодолеет любую неприятность. Пусть даже тёмные шрамы на его спине напоминают ему, что произошло, когда он в последний раз посчитал себя неуязвимым, Стайлз всё равно верит только самому себе.

Сейчас Дерек готов мириться с таким отношением. Но в будущем, в следующие несколько недель, месяцев и, как он надеется, лет, Дерек планирует изменить подобный подход Стайлза к жизни.

Конечно, Лидия не примет Стайлза сразу же в стаю. Конечно, нет. Это будет слишком просто для её высоких стандартов и дурацких принципов. Ей нравится наблюдать, как люди добиваются своего места, как они показывают, что достойны вступить в ряды её стаи и встать рядом с ней.

По крайней мере, она перестала смотреть на него так, словно он объявился уничтожить всё, что ей дорого. Она разрешает ему приходить на встречи стаи, включая ежемесячный пикник. Хотя ей явно не нравится, что Стайлз проводит всё время, посылая в её сторону белые лепестки лёгким жестом руки, его глаза горят фиолетовым, и он поднимает в воздух буханки хлеба и банки с газировкой. Она терпит происходящее, сверля его недовольными взглядами, и молча жует.

Это только вопрос времени, когда она примет тот факт, что Дереку не надоест его любопытная искорка, закатит глаза и позволит Дереку поставить ему метку стаи. Лишь вопрос времени.

Стайлз всё ещё зарабатывает деньги, втюхивая свои дурацкие капкейки и брауни простым смертным на фермерском рынке. Что, конечно, явно не может быть единственным реальным заработком, потому что он наверняка не покроет и половины стоимости аренды его крошечного синего домика. Когда Дерек однажды задает ему вопрос, откуда, чёрт побери, он берёт грёбаные бабки, Стайлз только пожимает плечами, откидывается на спинку пассажирского сидения машины Дерека и отвечает:

\- У меня свои методы.

Скорее всего, Стайлз упивается тем фактом, что Дереку в голову сразу же приходят следующие идеи: угон машин, ограбления банков, наркоторговля. Искре явно нравится скрывать, что это наверняка что-то безобидное и глупое, и совсем не связанное с магией. Ему нравится, что Дереку волосы рвать на себе охота от того, что не может выяснить, чем же он занимается. Как, например, он до сих пор не знает, умеет ли Стайлз телепортироваться (он ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы Стайлз исчез в клубах дыма, а потом появился в другом месте, но Дерек подозревает, что он на это способен). Он до сих пор понятия не имеет, что Стайлза привлекало в идиоте-соседе Дерека и что именно собой представляет школа для искр.

Это все глупости. Мелочи, которые Стайлз скрывает только потому, что они заставляют Дерека гадать, а Стайлз обожает напустить тумана. Возможно, Дереку тоже нравится, совсем немного, вся эта аура загадочности, которую Стайлз старается поддерживать вокруг себя. Он словно один из тех рождественских календарей, в которых ты открываешь дверцу, и там каждый день тебя ждёт новая вкусность: каждый день Дерек узнаёт что-то новое о Стайлзе, о его способностях, и каждый раз это так же изумительно, как и в первый, когда он щёлкнул пальцами в баре и достал из ниоткуда ручку.

Ко всему прочему… всем, что действительно необходимо знать, что важно и имеет значение, Стайлз делится абсолютно свободно. По крайней мере, теперь, после того как в последний раз он скрытничал не по делу и едва не погиб в лесной чаще.

Когда Дерек спрашивает Скотта, что, чёрт возьми, тот делал с Эллисон Арджент, как они оказались тем вечером в лесу вместе со Стайлзом, когда его атаковали, то бета смущённо признаётся: они какие-то время встречались за спиной Дерека, он боялся ему говорить, ведь это… неловко, верно? Очевидно, это был ещё один секрет, который Стайлз хранил: они уже какое-то время зависали втроём, а Дерек не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия. Конечно, его раздражает, что два самых близких ему человека решили скрыть от него нечто настолько дурацкое, но… это достаточно безобидная недомолвка, так что он просто закатывает глаза и машет на это рукой.

Кроме того, отчасти он теперь в долгу перед Скоттом. Он раз за разом уверяет Дерека, что убил похитителя магии, который едва не угробил Стайлза, вырвал его горло, залив зелёной кровью близлежащие деревья. В этом он его опередил, потому что Дерек совершенно точно отправился бы в лес на поиски этого существа и собственноручно оторвал бы все его конечности одну за одной.

Эллисон его не смущает. Ни капли. Пусть она и связана с довольно-таки поганым периодом его жизни, она совсем не похожа на Кейт. Она хохочет в голос, когда Стайлз рассказывает, как они вломились в её дом и порвали всю её одежду. Словно ей жутко весело слышать о неудачах тётушки.

Стайлзу пришлось пережить официальное знакомство со стаей. Кроме того, он уже начал знакомиться с семьёй Дерека, когда Кора и Лора подкараулили их тогда на фермерском рынке, так что теперь он настаивает, что самое время знакомиться с его отцом. Сперва Дерек отказывается.

\- Может быть, нам стоит отложить,- говорит он, нервно почёсывая шею.- Просто… подождать немного.

\- Почему?- требовательно спрашивает Стайлз с полным ртом картошки фри, в подставке для стаканов между ними стоит порция слаша (пина колада, апельсиновая фанта, ежевика). Его губы потихоньку окрашиваются в синий цвет, что придаёт ему глупый и ребяческий вид.

\- Ну…- колеблется Дерек, поглядывая сквозь лобовое стекло на парковку, где они остановились.- Ты не думаешь, что он догадается о…- он неопределённо крутит рукой в воздухе,-…Кейт?

Стайлз так заливисто хохочет, что едва не давится картошкой. Дерек не очень понимает, что же его так рассмешило. Шериф заставит их компенсировать несколько тысяч долларов за порчу имущества, если поймёт, что это их рук дело, а Стайлз сидит и смеётся над этим. Дерек играет желваками и смотрит на его профиль, с губ вот-вот готова сорваться одна из «фирменных речей Дерека», как начал называть их Стайлз, но тут искра рушит все его планы.

\- О, так он же всё понял уже несколько недель назад.

Шокированный до глубины души Дерек теряет серьёзную мину и сменяет её чем-то близким к ужасу.

\- Что?

\- Да,- искра пожимает плечами и отправляет в рот очередную картошку.- Кейт сразу поняла, что это я, догадливая стерва, но я уже выплатил все штрафы сам, тебя не упоминал, так что можешь не переживать.

Дерек возмущённо вскидывает руки в воздух и кричит так, что стёкла атвомобиля едва ли не сотрясаются.

\- Откуда у тебя столько денег, чёрт возьми?

В конце концов, это не имеет значения.

Дерек сидит напротив шерифа за кухонным столом в доме детства Стайлза. На заднем плане, по телевизору идёт бейсбол, отец Стайлза даже не пытается притворяться, что смотрит его, а Дерек наоборот всё своё внимание уделяет игре, пока шериф сверлит взглядом его профиль, нахмурившись так сильно, что, кажется, морщина между его бровей так и останется там навсегда.

Когда Дерек только вошёл в дом, их беседа началась с вопроса «и как же вы познакомились?».

И глазом не моргнув, Стайлз увлекательно пересказывают историю, как отправился с битой громить имущество Криса, а Дерек выбежал их разнимать, решив, что они оба - простые смертные. Всё это время шериф стоит и щиплет переносицу, качая головой – словно подобные истории он уже слышал миллион раз с тех самых пор, как Стайлз научился ходить.

Слава богу, что он, по крайней мере, ничего не упоминает о сексе без обязательств, о разговоре в баре, о купонах на минеты, но пока Стайлз в гробовой тишине заканчивает свой рассказ, оборотень с искрой встречаются взглядами, ухмыляясь друг другу, наверняка думая об одном и том же. Как забавно, что всё может перевернуться с ног на голову, как двое людей могут изменить друг друга и даже не заметить, как это произошло.

Стайлз что-то упоминает о старом свитере, который хотел забрать из своей спальни, пока он здесь, а затем убегает вверх по ступенькам, оставляя Дерека одного на растерзание. Типичный Стайлз.

Пару секунд царит тишина, пока Дерек ждёт первого выпада в свою сторону, а сидящий напротив него шериф прокашливается.

\- Так ты оборотень?

\- Да,- пауза.- Сэр.

\- Хм.

Ещё одна пауза. Тишина. Наверху что-то падает с грохотом, следом раздаются ругательства.

\- Слышал, ты спас жизнь моему сыну.

\- Не я один,- признаётся он, отводя взгляд от экрана телевизора и смотря на мужчину напротив.- Мне помогли.

\- Хм.

Ещё одна пауза. Тишина. Дерек подумывает встать и направиться наверх помочь Стайлзу, чем бы он не был там, чёрт побери, занят – ну, серьёзно, сколько времени можно искать проклятый свитер?

\- Знаешь,- снова заговаривает шериф, и Дерек вздыхает про себя, готовясь слушать отцовскую проповедь.- Мой сын имеет привычку попадать в неприятности.

Дерек улыбается.

\- Иногда мне приходилось быть невольным соучастником.

Стилински какое-то мгновение потирает лицо, глядя на Дерека таким пронзительным взглядом, на какой способны лишь родители, оценивающие вторую половинку своего ребёнка.

\- Но он хороший мальчик. Умный. Верный. Иногда, даже слишком.

Дерек прекрасно это знает. Возможно, даже лучше, чем шериф предполагает.

\- Он просто…- понижает голос шериф, немного наклоняясь. Дерек слышит шаги Стайлза по коридору, приближающиеся к лестнице,-…не такой как все. Он совсем не обычный, даже среди искр выделяется. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

Стайлз скатывается вниз по лестнице, радостно размахивая в воздухе красной худи.

\- Нашёл!

От этой вещи несёт магией, и не в том лишь смысле, что искра много её носил. От неё пахнет так же как от волшебного камня Стивена, как будто эта вещица живая, она вибрирует от энергии и готова в любой момент броситься через всю комнату, обвиться вокруг шеи Дерека и задушить его до смерти. В конце концов, у него есть полное право опасаться вещей, от которых пахнет магией и которые связаны со Стайлзом. Иногда, когда он ночует у Стайлза, он готов поклясться, что слышит, как камень разговаривает. Когда Дерек будит Стайлза и рассказывает ему об этом, то голос замолкает, а Стайлз ворчит, что ничего не слышит и тут же снова отрубается.

Камень Стивен пытается свести Дерека с ума. Так что один только господь бог знает, что его ждёт с этой загадочной красной худи.

Но шериф прав, Стайлз и правда необычный. Во всех смыслах.


End file.
